


O Preço da Felicidade

by Dark_Shaka



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Shaka/pseuds/Dark_Shaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaka e Mu são namorados. O relacionamento está desgastado e ambos convivem na monotonia, até que encontram uma empresa diferente, que tem como objetivo fazer seu clientes felizes custe o que custar. Fic Yaoi/AU/OOC.</p><p>"Algumas pessoas ficam furiosas porque nas rosas existem espinhos.</p><p>Outras pessoas ficam alegres, porque em meio aos espinhos existem rosas"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I

“...E um fato chocou hoje a alta sociedade de Tokyo: o senhor Yuutaro Tsukayama, último ganhador da loteria e dono de uma das empresas de maior importância no mundo da biomedicina cometeu suicídio esta noite com um tiro da cabeça, dentro de sua casa...”

O velho senhor na cadeira de rodas desligou a televisão, usando o controle remoto. Passou a mão enrugada pela testa e fez um aceno negativo com a cabeça, A moça ruiva se aproximou dele e afagou seu ombro, num gesto firme de carinho e ajuda.

– Senhor Mitsumasa... Não fique assim...

– Porque não, Marin? Nós devíamos ajudar aquele homem e falhamos...

– Mas o senhor disse que ele não atingiu o objetivo que esperávamos...

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu, apertando sua mão levemente.

– Tem razão, minha querida Marin. Amanhã, começaremos a procurar uma nova pessoa para que ela conheça a felicidade.

– Sim, senhor – ela sorriu e começou a empurrar a cadeira de rodas.

~oOo~

Ele parou em frente à porta e suspirou. Havia sido demitido novamente. Já era a terceira vez que aquilo acontecia em dois meses. Estava molhado da chuva que caía lá fora, cansado de ficar em pé no metrô e com dor nas pernas de subir as escadas até o oitavo andar, onde ficava seu apartamento.

Os cabelos loiros respingavam as gotas de chuva e seu coração respingava o sangue do orgulho ferido.

Sabia que ia ter que abrir aquela porta alguma hora e encarar Mu novamente, que viria lhe receber com o sorriso de dentes amarelados e com os cabelos que mais pareciam pelos ouriçados de rabo de gato. Não conseguia entender... Ele era bem mais bonitinho quando haviam começado a namorar...Pelo menos não tinha barriga... ainda...

Botou a chave na fechadura e a girou, abrindo a trava. Mu correu até a porta recebê-lo, usando uma camiseta de propaganda e uns shorts um tanto curto para um homem.

– Shakaaa!!! – ele pulou em seu pescoço e lhe beijou o lábio de leve – Como vai o meu contra-regra preferido?

– Ele ficou em algum lugar do estúdio! – disse emburrado e passou reto por Mu, desfazendo o abraço.

– Oh não... de novo...

Shaka se jogou no sofá sem dizer nada.

– Bom... eu fiz um jantar especial... vamos aproveitar e...

– Não tô com saco agora – ele saiu da sala e se trancou no banheiro.  
Mu baixou a cabeça e ficou olhando o chão. Shaka não tinha que lhe dar satisfações ou fazer o que ele queria. Na verdade, deveria agradecer, já que ninguém lhe dava muita atenção e Shaka o fizera.

Estavam namorando não sabia mais quanto tempo. Na verdade nem comemoravam mais os namoros, nem nada... Era apenas uma relação onde um deveria aturar o outro e seria muito bom se isso continuasse acontecendo.

Mu não se considerava uma pessoa bonita e Shaka não o considerava uma pessoa. Então, apenas a necessidade de se suportar bastava.

No banheiro, Shaka começou a chorar compulsivamente. Sua vida estava declinando mais e mais. O dinheiro tinha acabado e ele já havia mudado de emprego nem se lembrava mais quantas vezes. Sentia-se doente por dentro.

E o pior era que seu companheiro não o ajudava. Mu era um escritor fracassado, que escrevia muito sobre nada que pudesse trazer dinheiro para eles. Apesar disso era um bom companheiro e cozinhava bem.

Aquela nova situação era estranha. No começo do namoro dinheiro não era problema. Mu havia recebido uma boa quantia em dinheiro e o apartamento onde moravam como herança. Mas com o passar do tempo, o dinheiro começou a minguar e Shaka teve de por a mão na massa. Nunca soubera quanto em dinheiro ainda restava para eles. Mu nunca falava. Apenas dizia que era pouco.

Shaka agradecia por esse pouco: ele o sustentava.

Tirou a roupa e entrou em baixo do chuveiro, tentando se acalmar. Lavou todo o corpo e ficou com o rosto voltado para cima, recebendo o jato de água. Ah! Como queria voltar aos tempos de criança onde a única preocupação era se amanhã ia fazer chuva ou sol para que pudesse ir brincar na rua ou aquela maldita prova de matemática.

Bons tempos não voltam mais.

Os amargos parecem não acabar nunca.

Ficou um longo tempo embaixo do chuveiro até que a vontade e a lembrança de que a conta de água seria grande o fizeram sair. Ele se enxugou e vestiu as roupas de dormir, saindo do banheiro e indo para o quarto. Se jogou na cama e ficou olhando o teto, sentindo-se longe, como se tivesse abandonado o próprio corpo.

Sua angústia de vencer e crescer na vida consumia o seu coração tão humano e pequeno que pouco agüentava as constantes frustrações que sofria. E ficou ali... olhando para o teto... adormecer...

Na cozinha, Mu comeu o jantar frio sozinho, entre o sal da comida e das lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto.  
~oOo~

No dia seguinte, levantou-se da cama cuidadosamente para que Mu não percebesse que havia acordado. Precisava arrumar emprego logo.

Não tomou café, apenas tomou banho, colocou suas melhores roupas e saiu. Ganhou a rua com um misto de autoconfiança e desespero por receber um salário bom. Embaixo do braço, trazia uma pasta com currículos, documentos e outras coisas que achou necessárias e também a folha de classificados com vários anúncios marcados em caneta vermelha.

Havia organizado uma lista de horários para passar nos locais, dos mais próximos de sua casa aos mais distantes. Depois, voltaria de ônibus.

Já havia sido garçom, balconista, vendedor, auxiliar em pet shops, trabalhado em vídeo locadoras, livrarias e o diabo! Seu último emprego havia sido como contra-regra em um estúdio de uma companhia pequena no subúrbio da cidade. Logicamente, nada funcionava bem para ele.

Mas naquele dia, estava tão confiante que acreditava que ia conseguir o melhor dos empregos.

E assim, começou sua busca incansável.

~oOo~

– O senhor tem alguma experiência com crianças?

– Bom, na verdade nenhuma, mas posso tentar...

– Sim, qualquer um pode tentar.

~oOo~

– Você é bom com letras?

– Claro!

– Qual a primeira letra? B ou C?

– B, senhor.

– Errado.

– Como assim errado?

– A primeira letra é A.

– Oh... Hehehe... Boa piada, senhor!

– Não é piada.

– Ah... sim... desculpe...

~oOo~

– Aqui diz que você concluiu uma faculdade...

– Duas e meia.

– ... O que quer dizer com ‘duas e meia’?

– Bom, eu comecei uma outra faculdade com duração de quatro anos, mas eu fiz apenas dois e larguei.

– ...

– É uma piada.

– Não contrato pessoas que fazem piadas sem graça.

~oOo~

E assim, decidiu parar para descansar ao meio-dia. Estava cansado, com fome e não tinha muito dinheiro para comer em um restaurante razoável. Almoçou em qualquer lugar já se preocupando com os locais que visitaria mais tarde. Sua confiança ainda persistia, mas ele tinha outro sentimento brotando em seu interior: o de estar fadado a ser o maior azarado da face da terra.

Talvez, todos os chefes fossem assim mal-humorados, mesquinhos e com aquele ar nojento de superioridade e olhar de assassino de aluguel... Ou talvez ele apenas estivesse tendo um dia ruim... como todos os outros de sua vida.

Tentava se lembrar de alguma frase...algo que o ajudasse e lhe preenchesse com otimismo e o entusiasmasse. Foi quando um pombo passou por cima dele e o achou com cara de banheiro.

Foi a gota d’água!

Shaka jogou a pasta e o jornal no chão com raiva e pulou em cima deles, tão consumido por seu próprio ódio que estava pouco se importando se alguém o via na rua ou não.

– Olha mamãe! – uma garotinha de mais ou menos seis anos apontou para ele.

– Não fique olhando, filhinha. Esse homem deve ter problemas e é feio ficar reparando nessas pessoas.

– Merda! Merda! Merda! – Shaka gritava enquanto pisoteava a pasta. A mãe correu e tapou os ouvidos da garota que olhava tudo se divertindo com o ataque histérico daquele homem estranho.

– Merda! – e a chutou novamente...a maleta bateu contra o chão como se fosse uma pedrinha atirada no rio e acabou...atingindo a garotinha.

– BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!! – a menininha começou a chorar descontroladamente.

– Oh não... – disse Shaka, levando as mãos à boca e correndo para ajudar a criança.

– Desgraçado! – a mãe pegou sua bolsa e atingiu Shaka no nariz enquanto ele se dirigia até a garota, para tentar ajudá-la. O loiro caiu no chão e a mulher pegou a garota no colo – Sua corja da humanidade!

Shaka ficou ali caído no chão, até que algumas pessoas se aproximaram para ajudá-lo. Agora, além de azarado, ele era a corja da humanidade.

~oOo~

Mu acordou às oito horas. Viu que Shaka já havia se levantado e resmungou um pouco por ele ter saído novamente sem esperá-lo para tomar café. Foi ao banheiro e se lavou, passando a mão pelos cabelos extremamente claros e quase brancos. Tinha uma grande vontade de tingi-lo de outra cor, mas talvez ele não fosse adolescente o bastante ou idoso o bastante para fazê-lo.

Mas tinha vontade de mudar. Na verdade, uma grande urgência.

Ele sentia, por mais que tentasse não aceitar, que Shaka já não tinha tanto interesse por ele quanto antes. Começou a pensar e viu que o loiro nunca havia realmente sentido algo forte. Não se lembrava to último “eu te amo” que ele havia lhe dito, mas a sua indiferença estava lá todos os dias.

Comeu qualquer bobagem para enganar o estômago e ligou o computador, pronto para escrever. Ou pelo menos tentar.

Começou a andar pela casa, tentando sentir...imaginar...ser um novo personagem na trama que ainda ia surgir. Precisava duma idéia, brilhante e luminosa que lhe aquecesse o corpo e a mente e lhe retirasse a maldita preguiça.

Acelerou o passo enquanto entrava nos quartos, passava pelos corredores e logo, corria! Corria pela casa, tocando os objetos, as paredes, deslizando os pés pelo chão, buscando sentir a angústia de um personagem, o surgimento de um clímax, o desenrolar de uma história trabalhada cuidadosamente em sua cabeça.

Ele sempre fazia aquele ritual.

Andava, corria, pulava por cima dos sofás, da cama e se atirava no chão. Falava sozinho, imaginando a sua personagem. Mantinha os ouvidos abertos para sua imaginação, como se fosse um ator que tivesse que aprender as falas de ouvido, passadas por um diretor exigente e perfeccionista.

Já havia chorado várias vezes enquanto escrevia ao computador. Shaka sempre estranhava esse choro, e lhe perguntava o que ele tinha. E com a mesma calma de sempre, Mu lhe dizia: “Não sou eu quem está chorando... é a minha personagem”.

Seu namorado balançava a cabeça negativamente e saía da sala, deixando-o sozinho com a sua máquina, a sua ferramenta que transfigurava sua criatividade em papel branco, fazendo-o ficar preto, azul, vermelho, amarelo, verde, roxo...carregado por todas as cores das emoções!

Às vezes, sentia o gosto do sangue quando uma de suas personagens morria. Afinal, ele era um criador e um destruidor, um pai e um assassino. Seria ele um deus? Sim. O deus do pequeno universo criado em seu livro, onde ele tudo decidia e tudo fazia acontecer.

Após percorrer a casa por alguns minutos, sentou-se em sua cadeira e começou a digitar rapidamente. Fazia tempo que não sentia esse desejo árduo em criar uma vida, um fato, uma alegria ou uma dor de papel. Escrevia com um sorriso nos lábios, feliz por voltar a criar.

O bater das teclas era como o som de um piano.

Ele sempre gostava de associar sua criação literária à música. Gostava de imaginar que cada letra ia produzindo um som a medida que ele a tocava. Sentia-se livre!

Quando Shaka estava por perto enquanto escrevia, não se sentia assim. Imaginava Mozart, morrendo na cama ao lado, dizendo a Salieri que escrevesse uma última nota musical...uma última harmonia...uma última canção. Ou então, ele seria Paul Sheldon, com suas pernas quebradas, atado à cama, escrevendo um livro novamente, apenas para o capricho de Annie Wilkes, que o observava, carregando o machado, ansiosa para decepar-lhe os pés.

Enfim, era um alívio escrever sem Shaka em casa.

Aquele peso de escrever pelo dinheiro sob seus ombros o fazia sentir-se mal. “Dite a música para mim, Mozart!” e os sons se confundindo em sua cabeça...“Confutatus... Maledictis...” Podia sentir o machado...ver o brilho da luz refletido na lâmina da arma...“Isso é para você se comportar melhor, Paul. Não se preocupe.” E sentia a arma penetrar sua carne, destruindo seus calcanhares.

Já tinha escrito várias vezes sobre matar Shaka. Não sem antes torturá-lo. Cortas os dedos fora e mergulhar as mãos num bacia cheia de álcool e depois atear-lhes fogo. As suas próprias idéias o surpreendiam.

Mas ao final, sentia um grande arrependimento por pensar assim. Esquecia-se de tudo e ia ter com Shaka...até que se sentia miserável novamente e pensava numa nova maneira muito dolorosa de eliminá-lo.

~oOo~

Já eram cinco da tarde e Shaka não havia conseguido nada. Sempre que tentava ser agradável, o entrevistador não gostava de seu jeito. Se tentasse parecer inteligente, o chefe o achava um tanto estranho. Além do mais, estava muito mal apresentável, carregando uma maleta totalmente destruída, boca sangrando e com os cabelos já não tão bem arrumados.

O único lugar em que realmente haviam gostado dele fora numa produtora de filmes pornôs onde ele havia entrado por engano e onde lhe haviam perguntado se ele faria papéis sadomasoquistas, homossexuais, sexo anal, entre outras perguntas estranhas.

Já estava sem esperanças, quando chegou ao ponto de ônibus e viu que ele já havia partido. Começou a resmungar novamente quando a chuva começou a cair. O próximo ônibus demoraria uma hora para chegar e estava frio. Não tinha vontade de pegar um resfriado, então decidiu ir a pé. Talvez, conseguisse encontrar outro ônibus no meio do caminho ou um táxi.

Tentou correr, mas ainda estava longe de chegar em casa e a chuva piorava mais e mais. Não conseguia mais enxergar para onde ia, apenas caminhava pelas ruas, de cabeça baixa, tentando desviar dos pingos de chuva que atingiam violentamente seu corpo. Quando se deu conta, já não sabia mais onde estava. Sua única certeza era a de que estava perdido.

Era um beco escuro e várias poças de água iam se formando no chão e explodiam à medida que ele passava por elas, molhando todo seu corpo. Ele correu pelo beco escuro sem olhar para frente e foi então que bateu a cabeça em algo, caindo sentado.

Quando se deu conta, já estava totalmente molhado. Se levantou e então viu que havia batido a cabeça numa cabine telefônica. Olhou em sua volta e viu que não havia nada ali. Eram apenas as paredes escuras do beco e a cabine com um pouco de luz. Um lugar muito estranho para colocar um telefone público.

Mas decidiu entrar na cabine, esperando a chuva passar. Ainda poderia ligar para Mu e avisar onde estava e que logo chegaria em casa. E assim o fez...

Demorou muito para que o companheiro atendesse ao telefone. Ele estava quase desistindo quando Mu atendeu.

– Alô?

– Olá, querido! – disse Shaka, tapando o ouvido para que pudesse escutar. Uma raio caiu ali perto.

– Oh, Shaka... Espere um pouco... que horas são?

– E-eu não sei.

– Meu Deus! São sete da noite! O que está fazendo na rua? Onde está?

– Estou numa cabine telefônica, fugindo da chuva. Estarei em casa assim que ela passar.

– Oh, Deus...eu passei o dia todo escrevendo meu novo livro que nem reparei no horário...

– Fico feliz que tenha voltado a escrever, querido.

– Obrigado, Shakinha... Bom, se a chuva demorar a passar...

–Eu tento arrumar... – a linha ficou muda – Alô? Alô? Droga!

Ele bateu o fone no gancho e então, quando ia ligar novamente, o chão da cabine se abriu e ele caiu em cima do que parecia ser uma grande almofada de ar.

Viu o chão da cabine se fechar novamente e passou a mão pelo grande colchão azul onde havia caído. Sentou-se sobre ele lentamente e então, afundou mais uma vez, sentido-se afogar na bolha de cor azul.

Quando finalmente conseguiu sair de cima do colchão, tropeçou e caiu de costas, diante de duas pernas femininas, em cima de um salto alto vermelho. Olhou para cima e viu uma mulher com um gosto bastante peculiar para roupas, vestida com uma minissaia rosa e uma camiseta num tom claro de roxo com detalhes verdes. A bela mulher de cabelos esverdeados lhe deu um sorriso e então, estendeu-lhe a mão.


	2. Capítulo II

\- Nossa, vocês estão chegando cada vez mais tarde...

– Como assim?

Ela lhe sorriu novamente, enquanto ele se levantava, sendo ajudado pela mão macia da mulher. Shaka alisou sua roupa, que havia ficado amassada com a queda enquanto a mulher acendeu um cigarro.

– Apenas chegam tarde. Mas tudo bem, vamos começar...– ela foi para trás de uma escrivaninha, onde havia um computador, um vaso com rosas e alguns papéis – Nossa... você precisa de um bom banho! – ela começou a digitar algo no computador, o que atraiu a atenção de Shaka.

– O que está escrevendo?

– Que você precisa de um bom banho... gosta de água quente?

– Como assim? – ele perguntou, um tanto irritado.

– Ótimo, banho quente...

– O que?! Me diga, o que está acontecendo! Que lugar é esse?

– Gosta de que tipo de roupas?

– Você é surda?

– Vou providenciar um quimono. Depois você pode escolher outra roupa.

– Olha aqui, eu não quero me irritar com você...

– Gosta de rosas? Lavanda? Baunilha? Algum aroma em especial?

Shaka passou a mão na testa. Estava ficando nervoso.

– Estou falando com você – disse a mulher.

– Também estou tentando falar com você!

– Seja educado e deixe uma dama falar na frente – ela disse sorrindo, soltando a fumaça do cigarro pelas narinas e pela boca.

– Mas eu...

– Você tem cara de quem gosta de baunilha... – e voltou a digitar no computador – Gosta de música clássica? Rock? Techno?

– O que isso tem a ver?

– Vou colocar clássica.

– Olha aqui...

Uma porta se abriu no fundo da sala.

– Pode ir para lá. Espero que goste do banho.

– Banho?

Ele ficou parado, pasmo, observando a porta que se abrira.

– O que está esperando? – a mulher se levantou e foi até ele, empurrando-o para dentro da sala – A água vai esfriar.

– Espere um pouco...

– Tire as roupas atrás daquele biombo e pode entrar no ofurô.

– Ofurô?

Ele se virou para frente, vendo a grande banheira de água quente soltando vapores pela sala. Pétalas de flores estavam dentro dela e no canto havia um biombo de vime com um cabide para roupas. Uma fragrância suave de baunilha e o som relaxante da música clássica também preenchiam o lugar.

– Aproveite o banho! – ela deu um sorrisinho e piscou, soltando mais uma baforada de fumaça.

– Ei... – Shaka tentou se virar para falar algo, mas ela se afastou e a porta se fechou rapidamente – Que idéia é essa?! – ele começou a bater contra a porta, mas não houve resposta.

Foi quando uma porta do outro lado da sala abriu e a mulher que havia lhe atendido entrou por ela, acompanhada de uma garota de longos cabelos loiros.

– Você acha que o senhor Mitsumasa pode descobrir algo sobre minha ascendência japonesa?

– June, você não tem ascendência japonesa!

– Tenho sim!

–Você tem cabelos loiros e olhos azuis!

– Meus bisavós podem ter sido japoneses!

– Eles eram da França!

– Eu sou japonesa sim! Eu apenas nasci no lugar errado! Meu coração tem tanto senso de honra e olhos puxados como qualquer samurai!

Shaka observou aquela duas estranhas mulheres discutindo. A estranha que havia lhe atendido agora usava um maiô preto e a sua acompanhante, um de cor vermelha muito forte. Elas discutiam amigavelmente e Shaka ainda não entendia o que fazia ali.

– Ah, June! Não comece com isso de novo!

– Eu compro mangás! – insistiu a loira.

– E quem não compra?

A menina mostrou a língua para a mulher que antes estava fumando e ela apenas sorriu.

– Estou entrando em crise de identidade por causa da minha ascendência não revelada!

– Você quer dizer não existente...

– Não revelada!

– Não existente.

– Ah... senhoritas...- Shaka interferiu enquanto elas caminhavam em direção a ele.

– Hum? Oh, olá! – disse a loira, sorrindo.

– June, esse é o senhor Shaka, nosso novo cliente.

– Como sabe meu nome? – a mulher de cabelos esverdeados sorriu e lhe entregou a carteira de identidade – Ei! Onde conseguiu isso?

– Eu tenho mãos leves. A propósito, meu nome é Shina e o senhor pode se trocar ali atrás do biombo.

– Shaka-san, o que acha do meu sotaque japonês? – perguntou June, segurando-o pelo braço e olhando diretamente em seus olhos, deixando Shaka vermelho e assustado.

– Ah June, não encha o saco dele!

– Mas, Shina-san...

– Não me chame de Shina-san!

O loiro deu um suspiro profundo e então, foi para trás do biombo. Não estava entendendo nada, mas desafiar aquelas mulheres para conseguir informações também não pareceria ajudar muito... Vestiu um dos calções que estavam dispostos ali. Apenas desejou que eles estivessem limpos para que ele pudesse usá-los.

E estavam... estavam até mesmo com a etiqueta. Havia também trajes de banho femininos, também com as etiquetas. Talvez, alguém mais fosse esperado.

Quando ele saiu de trás do biombo, viu as duas garotas já dentro da água. June estava arrumando uma espécie de mesa que flutuava dentro da água, colocando alguns xampus e cremes sobre ela. Enquanto isso, Shina passava alguns cremes nas mãos que estavam dispostos sobre uma mesa semelhante.

Shaka se aproximou a passos lentos e então, as duas o convidaram para entrar. Ele começou a entrar lentamente dentro da água. Realmente estava muito gostosa e não havia nada melhor que sentir a água banhando seu corpo que ainda a pouco estava cheio de frio da chuva.

Primeiramente, ele se banhou enquanto as duas mulheres lhe ofereciam sabonetes dos mais variados e deliciosos aromas e buchas macias para que esfregasse seu corpo. Depois disso, Shina pediu que ele sentasse em um banquinho de madeira que havia dentro do ofurô e ele obedeceu. June começou a lavar seus cabelos enquanto Shina lhe fazia uma massagem relaxante nos pés.

– Nossa... isso é muito bom...

– Cada ponto do seu pé que eu toco afeta uma parte em especial do seu corpo – explicou Shina – Agora, estou massageando a região fígado. Isso pode ajudar na digestão...

– Hum... com certeza – e se afundou um pouco na água, sentindo-se muito bem.

– Não mergulhe ainda, Shaka-san! Eu passei um creme que deve ficar ainda mais uns dez minutos no seu cabelo para que funcione bem.

– Oh, puxa... desculpe...

– Não precisa se desculpar. – ela continuou esfregando seus cabelos – Você tem cabelos muito bonitos, mas parece não cuidar muito bem deles.

– É, você tem razão... Faz tempo que não dou um trato nele.

Os três continuaram conversando amigavelmente até o fim do banho. Na verdade, Shaka desejava nunca sair daquela banheira deliciosa e enfrentar a chuva para voltar para casa... Quando terminaram o banho, Shaka vestiu um quimono providenciado pelas mulheres e então, elas o conduziram para outra sala.

A sala tinha aparentava ser um restaurante. Havia uma mesa no centro da sala, com almofadas em volta e um cardápio. Shaka sentou-se lá e abriu o pequeno livro preto para escolher um prato, porém, lá apenas estava escrito: “escolha o que quiser e nós cozinharemos para você”.

Estranhou a frase e então, fechou o livro. Shina e June se aproximaram dele enquanto enxugavam os cabelos. June sentou-se ao lado dele, exibindo um grande sorriso.

– Gostou do banho, Shaka-san?

– Foi muito bom, June.

– Pare de ficar forçando o sotaque! – disse Shina dando um cascudo na loira – Nós sairemos agora. Os rapazes cuidarão de você.

– Os rapazes?

As duas apenas sorriram e os deixaram o local. Shaka ainda tentou se levantar e segui-las, mas então ouviu um grande barulho vindo do outro lado da sala!

– Buona sera, bambino! – exclamou um homem de cabelos espetados e cor roxa com um forte sotaque italiano que entrou na sala parecendo estar pronto para cantar.

– Pronto para uma noite de fastio e guloseimas? – perguntou o homem moreno e que mais parecia um segurança de boate de tão alto e forte que trazia consigo um violino.

– Benvenutto! Nosso restaurante irá servi-lo no que há de bom e melhor!

– Faremos tudo o que o senhor pedir sem pestanejar!

Shaka olhou tudo com estranheza enquanto os dois desenvolviam a música num ritmo louco e que ele nunca havia visto antes. Não sabia se ria ou se escondia o rosto de vergonha. Mas vergonha de que? Ninguém estava vendo mesmo. Decidiu aproveitar a música dos dois, que acabou com um uníssono de: “Estamos ao seu dispoooooooor!!!!”

O loiro bateu algumas palmas e os dois agradeceram, fazendo reverências.

– Meu nome é Máscara da Morte. Sou o chef daqui.

– Meu nome é Aldebaran. Sou especialista em bebidas.

– Puxa vida... São nomes bem originais...

– Tenho esse nome estranho porque minha mãe tentou me consagrar ao diabo, mas a polícia chegou e prendeu ela. Já estou entrando com um processo no cartório para poder mudá-lo – se explicou o chef..

– E eu tenho esse porque minha mãe adorava astrologia e como eu nasci sob o signo de Touro, ela me deu o nome de uma das estrelas daquela constelação – também se explicou o barman.

– Ahhh... – disse Shaka, tentando assimilar aquela informação bombardeada sobre ele – Vocês fazem... qualquer tipo de comida mesmo?

– Qualquer tipo!

– Nossa... eu nem pensei no que comer ainda... mas eu gostaria de uma boa macarronada...

 

– Macarronada! – Máscara da Morte deu um beijo nas pontas dos dedos da mão direito – Uma pasta deliciosa eu farei para você! Com todo meu carinho siciliano! – e deu meia volta, saindo da sala.

– E o que deseja beber, senhor? – perguntou o moreno sorrindo.

– Ah... bom... Eu não sei.. O que me sugere?

– Gosta de vinhos?

– Menos vinho seco.

– Trarei um delicioso vinho doce para você! – e também saiu da sala, exibindo o grande sorriso.

O loiro começou a explorar a sala com os olhos. Reproduzia muito bem um aconchegante restaurante em estilo japonês. Por um instante, arrependeu-se da macarronada e desejou pedir algo como sushi, mas o cozinheiro ficara tão empolgado que ele achou um pecado cancelar o pedido.

Foi então que se deu conta: Onde estava? Simplesmente havia esquecido disso enquanto estava no banho. Quem eram aquelas pessoas e que lugar era aquele? Começou a formular perguntas em sua cabeça para quando seus dois serventes voltassem, o que não tardou a acontecer.

– Aqui está uma macarronada feita à moda da minha Mamma! Está belíssima! Belíssima!

– E eu lhe trouxe o melhor dos nosso vinhos!

Ele comeu um pouco do macarrão e bebeu alguns goles de vinho. Tudo estava realmente delicioso, mas ainda precisava perguntar sobre o que era tudo aquilo.

– Ah, rapazes... Porque estão fazendo isso? Que lugar é esse?

Os dois se entreolharam.

– Logo você saberá disso – disse o italiano.

– Ele já está chegando – emendou o moreno.

– Ele? Ele quem?

Foi então que a porta de abriu novamente e uma mulher ruiva entrou empurrando um cadeira de rodas, onde estava um senhor de barba grisalha exibindo um sorriso no rosto. A mulher parou a cadeira em frente à mesa e o ajudou a sentar-se sobre a almofada.

– Obrigado, Marin.

– O que deseja comer hoje, senhor Mitsumasa? – perguntou Máscara da Morte.

– Carneiro seria bom.

– Ok, então será carneiro!

– E o que gostaria de beber?

– Gostaria daquela caipirinha, Alde!

– O senhor não deveria tomar essas coisas com álcool! – advertiu a ruiva.

– Ora, Marin! Quer que meu convidado pense que sou um velho doente? – ele disse sorrindo, voltando seu olhar para Shaka.

– E você? O que vai mangiare, Marin?

– Hoje não comerei nada, obrigada – ela disse, sorrindo.

– Ora, está trocando nossa comida pela de outro? – indagou Aldebaran, em tom de piada.

– Claro que não rapazes! Vocês sempre serão meus favoritos.

Os dois deixaram a sala, voltando para a cozinha.

– Então, meu jovem, como se sente?

Shaka não respondeu de imediato. Cada vez entendia menos coisas e aquilo tudo estava ficando realmente bizarro.

– Na verdade... tenho algumas perguntas.

– Isso é bom. O que quer perguntar?

– Onde exatamente estamos?  
– Nos subterrâneos de Tokyo. Aqui, eu tenho uma empresa onde conduzo um estudo secreto.

– Um estudo? – perguntou Shaka com estranheza – Que tipo de estudo?

– Eu chamo meu estudo de “O Preço da Felicidade”. Ele funciona de forma muito simples: eu escolho três pessoas aleatórias...

– As pessoas que encontram a cabine telefônica...

– Isso mesmo! – ele bateu palmas para Shaka – Você é muito inteligente, rapaz! Quando essas pessoas caem na nossa “armadilha”, nós providenciamos para que elas tenham felicidade em sua vida, custe o que custar. Arrumaremos emprego, cuidaremos da aparência, problemas familiares, financeiros... tudo!

O homem mais novo balançou a cabeça sem entender muita coisa. Uma empresa destinada a trazer felicidade total a uma pessoa que eles nunca haviam visto antes... Era uma piada! Só podia ser uma piada...

Sim, havia sido bem tratado ali, porém, não acreditava que tal coisa existisse. Talvez, existisse em algum livro louco de Mu, mas não na vida real...Não ali e não nesse exato momento.

– Atenderemos todos os seus pedidos, senhor Shaka.

O loiro tentou se controlar, mas logo começou a rir. Ele ria com gosto e até chegou cair no chão de tanto que ria. Aquela situação era absurda demais para ser real. Havia encontrado uma empresa que funcionava como o gênio da lâmpada, mas tinha pedidos ilimitados.

– Desculpe-me... desculpe-me mas... isso é muito bizarro para ser real.

– Pode pensar o que quiser. Mas saiba que estaremos aqui quando o senhor precisar.

– Mesmo? – ele perguntou em tom desafiador – Pois bem, eu quero ir pra casa.

Nesse momento, Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran voltavam para a sala, trazendo o jantar de Mitsumasa.

– Alde, o senhor Shaka gostaria de uma carona para casa. Você pode providenciar isso?

– Imediatamente, senhor – respondeu o moreno.

Shaka então ficou pasmo. Mas tudo bem... uma carona não era nada de mais. Se levantou e caminhou até Aldebaran. Foi quando Mitsumasa puxou a barra de seu quimono.

– Lembre-se: sempre que precisar, conte conosco.

Ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando o velho disse isso e então, seguiu o moreno, que já ia à frente, se dirigindo para a garagem. Na saída, June trouxe suas roupas passadas e limpas.

Estava tudo ficando cada vez mais estranho, mas tentou não entender mais nada: quanto mais tentava fazer isso, mais confuso ficava.

Os dois andaram por duas ou três salas. Shaka observava curioso como aquelas portas surgiam do nada no meio de paredes que pareciam ser de concreto puro. Parecia um sonho, ou talvez as paredes fossem um holograma... Então as tocou e eram realmente de verdade.

– Então, Shaka, você trabalha? – o brasileiro tentou puxar conversa.

– Hum... não, mas estou procurando emprego?

– Entendo... – ele tirou um bloquinho de papel do bolso e começou a anotar – Procura emprego em qual área?

– Ciências humanas...

– Ok – e rabiscou um pouco mais.

– O que está anotando aí?

– Espere e verá – ele disse sorrindo e guardando o bloco no bolso.

Chegaram em uma grande garagem, onde haviam vários carros. Todos muito bonitos. Era o sonho de qualquer colecionador.

– Em qual nós vamos?

– Naquele que você quiser.

Shaka balançou a cabeça, dando um risinho frouxo. Escolheu uma bela Ferrari preta que havia sido lançada uns dois anos atrás e que ele achara realmente linda.

– Você quer dirigir?

– Eu não sei dirigir...– disse Shaka, timidamente.

– Bom, eu posso lhe ensinar. O que acha?

– Desculpe, mas eu não tenho como pagar e...

– Oh não! É tudo gratuito.

– Mas... como assim?

– O preço é a sua felicidade – ele disse sorrindo e abriu a porta para o loiro entrar no carro.

Shaka entrou no carro e se sentiu confortável. Estava indo na parte de trás, assim como via nos filmes americanos, quando a senhora rica entrava em sua limusine. Só faltava o champanhe.

Faltava não: havia um balde de gelo com uma champanhe ao seu lado no banco.

O carro começou a funcionar e pouco depois, estava deslizando suavemente pelo chão da garagem. Sentiu que agora subiam uma rampa e logo, ganharam a rua pouco movimentada e de muitas luzes. Já eram dez da noite e a chuva não dava trégua.

Começou a pensar em como tudo aquilo havia acontecido de maneira tão rápida. Será que podia mesmo confiar naquelas pessoas? Será que a comida não estava envenenada ou algo assim? Ainda não sentia nenhuma dor ou efeito colateral, mas a insegurança começava a lhe corroer por dentro.

E agora? Estariam mesmo levando-o para sua casa? Ou estariam indo para outro lugar? Por precaução, decidiu que ia parar depois do apartamento. Deu as direções para Aldebaran que estava obedecendo a elas sem nenhuma alteração.

Viu a rua onde morava e a deixou passar... Parou apenas três ruas depois.

– É aqui, obrigado.

– Apareça lá qualquer dia. Eu lhe ensino a dirigir e poderemos fazer outras coisas, que tal?

– Outras coisas?

O moreno balançou a cabeça, um tanto vermelho e com um jeito abobalhado.

– Não pense em coisas pervertidas! Não fui isso que eu quis dizer!

– Oh não! Eu que pensei besteiras! Desculpe! – Shaka respondeu, gesticulando rapidamente e de uma forma muito atrapalhada – Eu vou indo...

– Aqui tem o papel onde você poderá nos encontrar – disse Aldebaran, colocando a mão no bolso e tirando um pequeno pedaço de papel – E por favor, não conte a ninguém sobre a existência da empresa.

– Não contarei – disse o loiro, guardando o papel no bolso de sua calça – Mas...como vocês fazem esse negócio da cabine telefônica? Tipo...de cair naquele colchão e...

– Bom, o senhor Mitsumasa diria que: “é uma combinação de dinheiro, tecnologia, uma pitada de pó de pirilimpimpim, imaginação e loucura”.

Shaka o encarou com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

– E o que isso quer dizer?

– O senhor Mitsumasa diria, em outras palavras: “Não é da sua conta”.

– Ah...Tá bom.

– Ele sempre tem uma resposta pra tudo...Bom, cuidado ao sair.

– Ok...

Shaka pôs o pé para fora do carro e caiu em uma grande poça de água.

– Você está bem? – perguntou Aldebaran, assustado com a queda dele.

– Oh... sim... – ele se levantou, mas tropeçou novamente no meio-fio.

– Vou lhe ajudar...

– Não, não, não! Não precisa! Já estou em casa e vou me trocar...–ele se levantou rapidamente e foi até a portaria do prédio que havia ali perto– Ah... é...–olhou para o porteiro que o encarava com uma expressão feia no olhar.

– O que quer aqui? – perguntou o porteiro.

– Olá... senhor... senhor... – apertou os olhos para que pudesse enxergar o nome do porteiro no crachá - Hiroshi.

– Meu nome é Hatori! – disse o porteiro gordo, dando mais uma mordida num cheeseburguer gordurento que devia ser a sua janta.

– Ah... sim! Isso! É que eu ainda não decorei seu nome e...

– Claro que não decorou, você não mora aqui!

– Moro sim! Moro no oitavo andar!

– Esse prédio só vai até o sexto andar!

De dentro do carro, Aldebaran estranhava a louca discussão entre Shaka e o porteiro. Talvez, Shaka estivesse um tanto inseguro de que Aldebaran visse onde ele morava, afinal, não era todo dia que um bando de estranhos apareciam e cuidavam de você. Sim, o loiro deveria estar assustado e fingindo que aquele era seu prédio. Nada mais normal. Aquilo já acontecera antes.

– Está tudo bem, Shaka? Posso ir embora? – ele perguntou.

– Tudo bem! O porteiro está meio bêbado, mas...

– Quem está chamando de bêbado? – ralhou o porteiro, atirando o sanduíche na cabeça de Shaka. Aldebaran olhou tudo um tanto perplexo, segurando o riso.

– Pode ir, Aldebaran. Eu ficarei bem... – disse o loiro, dando um sorriso amarelo.

– Ok, tchauzinho – e o moreno manobrou o carro, sumindo pela rua.

E o loiro ficou ali, na chuva. A fumaça branca saia de sua boca evidenciando o frio que sentia, mas tinha que esperar. Era para sua segurança, porém, não havia se sentido tão mal estando sob os cuidados daquela misteriosa organização.

~oOo~

Na frente de seu prédio, Mu já estava ensopado de ficar na chuva. Sua última notícia sobre Shaka havia sido um telefonema do namorado, dentro de uma cabine de telefone já fazia... algum tempo.

Realmente, nunca se havia se sentido tão bem sozinho em sua casa, escrevendo cada palavra que lhe vinha na cabeça e criando aquele seu mundo especial onde ele sabia sobre tudo e sobre todos. Nem sentiu falta de Shaka. Isso não era novidade. Já fazia certo tempo que não sentia a falta dele...

Mas o alarme de sua consciência o incomodava.

Onde estava aquele maldito filho da puta?!

Sentia-se na obrigação angustiante de esperá-lo. Era como se estivesse obedecendo a uma ordem de seu subconsciente: procure Shaka! Espere por ele!

E foi o que fez. Desceu até a portaria do prédio para aguardá-lo...E nada! Algum instinto dentro dele, talvez o de abandono, fez com que fosse para o meio da chuva aguardá-lo. Não sabia porque, mas estava ali, embaixo da chuva, com frio, muito frio, aguardando aquele maldito.

– Ei! Você aí!

Mu olhou para o lado e viu um homem moreno de cabelos compridos o chamando. Ele estava dentro de uma Ferrari muito bonita e Mu não entendeu muito bem o que ele queria. Talvez pensasse que Mu era garoto de programa...

– Ei! – ele o chamou novamente, mas o companheiro de Shaka o ignorou. Que fosse embora!

Mas isso não aconteceu. O homem continuou ali e até buzinou algumas vezes. Mu pensou em sair dali, mas quando se deu conta, o motorista já estava fora do carro, parado à sua frente. O escritor deu um pequeno grito e se afastou um pouco dele, quase caindo, porém, o moreno segurou sua mão e o ajudou a se equilibrar.

– Tudo bem?

Mu não conseguiu responder. Apenas acenou a cabeça, indicando que sim. O homem então sorriu. Tinha um sorriso muito belo.

– Porque está parado aqui nessa chuva? Pode pegar uma pneumonia, sabia?

– É... eu... estava esperando uma pessoa.

– Olhe só pra você! Está tremendo! – o moreno então retirou o casaco que estava usando e colocou sobre o ombro de Mu. Puxou o capuz que havia na parte superior para cobrir-lhe a cabeça dele das gotas de chuva – Agora sim. Bem melhor, não acha?

– O-o-o-brigado...

O homem apenas continuou a sorrir.

– Como estou? – perguntou Mu, esboçando um sorriso. De alguma forma, sentia-se contagiado pela simplicidade daquele belo homem.

– Me recorda a Kim Bassinger em “Los Angeles – Cidade Proibida”. Lembra? Quando ela colocava aquele capuz preto...

Mu começou a rir. Realmente se achava muito parecido com alguma garota, mas não gostava quando faziam tal comparação. Porém, aquele desconhecido não lhe causou desconforto ao dizer isso.

– Porque... você me ajudou? – perguntou Mu.

– Para ver você feliz – o moreno disse e lhe deu um inesperado beijo na testa, que fez Mu ficar paralisado – Tenho que ir. Se cuida!

– Tá...

Foi a única palavra que Mu conseguiu proferir.

Observou o homem entrando em seu carro novamente e indo embora. Apesar do rápido encontro, aquele moreno de sorriso bonito e maneira altruísta havia mexido com ele.

Abraçou-se, procurando sentir o calor daquele homem no casaco e o delicioso perfume que vinha do tecido. Não sabia bem o porque, mas estava confortável dentro daquela roupa. Não se importava mais com o frio que sentia ou com a chuva que ainda teimava em cair, apenas queria curtir aquele momento tão simples e delicioso.

– Mu!

Ele olhou para trás assustado e então viu Shaka, que se aproximava dele todo molhado e sujo. Tomou um verdadeiro susto ao ver seu estado.

– Meu Deus! O que aconteceu com você?

– Eu fiquei na cabine esperando a chuva passar... – mentiu o loiro. Mesmo se tentasse contar toda a história para Mu, ele não ia acreditar. Era sem pé nem cabeça.

– Tem... alguma coisa na sua cabeça? O que é isso? Jogaram um sanduíche em você?

– É, foi isso sim, mas agora vamos entrar! Chega de tomar chuva – ele segurou Mu pelos ombros e os dois entraram no prédio.

Subiram até o apartamento, calados, apenas trocando olhares. Ambos tremiam de frio e riam um do estado do outro. Se abraçaram no elevador. Shaka estava se sentindo mais relaxado naquele dia e Mu estava feliz por ter encontrado aquele homem estranho com a ferrari.

Shaka havia passado por uma grande surpresa que o havia afetado, enquanto Mu teve um simples encontro que lhe transformou o humor. Abraçaram-se, porém, ambos desejavam abraçar algo diferente.

Entraram no apartamento e logo, começaram a tirar a roupa na sala. Logo estavam se beijando e se tocando...Começaram a fazer sexo na sala e terminaram no banheiro, embaixo da ducha quente. Fizeram sexo como não faziam há muito tempo. Na verdade, como nunca haviam feito antes.

Shaka nunca havia sentido Mu daquela forma antes, tão entregue e tão apaixonado e Mu nunca vira o companheiro tão atencioso e carinhoso... Porém, não se imaginavam um com o outro.

O loiro imaginava-se com uma nova pessoa, mais bonita e atraente...sentia-se capaz de conquistar qualquer pessoa depois de sua experiência na empresa de Mitsumasa. Haviam sido umas poucas horas lá dentro, mas se sentia fantástico e revigorado.

Por sua vez, Mu imaginava aquele homem moreno lhe sorrindo enquanto beijava seu corpo e o possuía com ardor. Imaginava em como seria sua vida ao lado de uma pessoa daquele jeito... tão amável... Ia fazer-lhe comida todo dia, abraçá-lo, sentir seu cheiro e ver seu belo sorriso, não só por uma noite, mas pelo resto de sua vida.

Faziam amor um com o outro, mas não se desejavam...trocavam beijos e carícias, mas as dedicavam à outras pessoas... trocavam belas declarações que não eram para seus ouvidos... Shaka queria a qualquer um que não fosse Mu, e Mu não queria a qualquer um: queria aquele homem misterioso que com apenas um gesto, balançou todo seu coração e destruiu sua vontade medrosa de permanecer com Shaka por conveniência e medo do abandono.

Foi uma noite inesquecível. Talvez, nunca duas pessoas estivessem tão próximas e tão distantes uma da outra ao mesmo tempo.


	3. Capítulo III

Na manhã seguinte, Mu acordou sozinho de novo.

Mas não se sentia sozinho.

Levantou-se e foi até a sala, onde as roupas deles estavam caídas e encontrou o casaco que ainda estava úmido da chuva. Pegou-o e apertou contra seu corpo nu, como se fosse um delicioso abraço daquele homem encantador. Sentiu mais uma vez o aroma do perfume que ele usava e desejou vê-lo novamente. Pelo menos mais uma vez...

Talvez, fosse amor à primeira vez... ou uma atração boba, mas fosse o que fosse, queria apenas mais uma vez...

Com sua mente divagando em pensamentos românticos, ele nem se deu conta que as roupas de Shaka eram diferentes daquelas que ele havia usado ao sair de casa no dia anterior.

Sentou-se em frente ao computador e começou a escrever uma história boba. Um homem desamparado no meio da chuva esperava uma pessoa. Não era um mendigo, mas mesmo assim, era uma pessoa pobre. Pobre de coração.

Esse homem esperava em meio à tempestade a volta de uma pessoa que julgava amar, porém, não queria perdê-la apenas pelo medo da solidão. E ele ficava ali, na chuva... As gotas de chuva se misturavam com as lágrimas salgadas do rosto do homem e que se confundiam com as lágrimas no rosto de Mu, que transfigurava sua saudade naquele texto.

O homem ficava embaixo da chuva, com frio e fome, e Mu sentia novamente tudo o que sentira na noite anterior... E então, eis que surge um anjo. Um anjo sem asas, mas com um belo sorriso. Um anjo terreno. E esse anjo o protegia da chuva.

Não apenas isso. Consolava-o, preocupava-se com ele, ele que era um total desconhecido. Como poderia haver tanto carinho entre duas pessoas que se encontraram pela primeira vez?

A voz do anjo acalmava aquele homem perdido. O calor daquele ser divino o aquecia e tudo à sua volta já não o preocupava. Amava aquele doce anjo. Porém, não pôde dizer isso: O anjo foi-se embora, sumindo entre as nuvens do céu e o deixando a mercê de sua cruel realidade...

Mu não conseguiu mais escrever. Correu para o banheiro e começou a chorar. E chorou ali por um longo tempo. Não sentia mais pena de si. Sentia-se realmente um ser humano. Um ser humano que agora conhecia o verdadeiro amor.

~oOo~

Shaka havia estranhado aquele telefonema que havia recebido logo pela manhã. Alguma empresa onde ele nem havia pensado em pedir emprego havia ligado para ele, dizendo que o dono havia adorado seu currículo e queria fazer uma entrevista o mais rápido possível.

Não sabia como havia conseguido tal feito, mas estava feliz por aquela proposta. Talvez, tivesse passado naquela empresa ontem e nem se lembrava, ou talvez houvessem achado uma cópia do currículo no chão, quando ele havia tido um ataque no meio da rua...

Estava realmente curioso em saber como haviam conseguido seu currículo e então, decidiu marcar a entrevista para aquela mesma manhã. E então, lá estava ele, sentado na cadeira, diante do homem que lhe fazia perguntas e parecia contente com as respostas dele. Parecia que tudo estava melhorando.

– Ah sim, senhor Shaka, antes de encerrar essa entrevista, gostaria de dizer que fiquei maravilhado com o jeito que o senhor organizou seu currículo.

– Oh, muito obrigado, senhor.

– Impressionante! Você tem até certificados do tempo de escola e de quando fez cursos na sua infância.

– O que? – Shaka estranhou o que o entrevistador estava dizendo. No seu currículo haviam apenas certificados e diplomas que ele havia conseguido depois do colegial.

– Ora, veja só isso – o homem pegou uma pasta, onde estava o currículo de Shaka – Certificado em curso de digitação, certificado de participação em concurso cultural, menção honrosa por...

O loiro não acreditava no que via. Não se lembrava daqueles cursos e participações em competições e coisas do gênero. Talvez, sua mãe já tivesse jogado tudo aquilo fora. Na verdade, nem se lembrava de ter ido buscar alguns dos certificados.

– Aconteceu algo, senhor Shaka? – perguntou o entrevistador, estranhando a expressão no rosto dele.

– Como o senhor conseguiu esse currículo?

– Ora, foi sua amiga que deixou aqui?

– Minha... amiga?

O velho o encarou com estranheza.

– Sim, sua amiga Shina, uma que vive fumando e se veste com umas roupas coloridas...

– O que?!

O entrevistador levou um susto tão grande com a exclamação repentina de Shaka que quase caiu da cadeira. Shaka ficou vermelho ao ver que tinha falado aquilo tão alto, que se desculpou rapidamente. O senhor deu um sorriso amarelo, rindo frouxamente. Disse a Shaka que havia se saído muito bem e que qualquer coisa, ligaria para ele.

~oOo~

Mu estava na cozinha, preparando o almoço, quando Shaka entrou no apartamento correndo. Ele estranhou a pressa do namorado e foi até onde ele estava, ver o que ele estava procurando.

– Shaka? – o loiro estava no banheiro, mexendo no cesto de roupa suja – O que está procurando aí?

– As roupas que eu estava usando ontem! Onde estão?

– Eu coloquei elas secando na varanda...

Mu mal terminou a frase e Shaka passou correndo por ele novamente, indo em direção à varanda. O escritor já não estava entendo nada e seguiu o loiro até onde estavam as roupas. Viu seu amante procurando algo no bolso da calça.

– Precisa de ajuda?

– Não, já achei – disse o loiro, mostrando um papelzinho em suas mãos.

– O que é isso?

– Hã? Isso? É o endereço de uma das empresas que eu fui ontem.

– Por falar nisso, umas cinco pessoas ligaram aqui em casa atrás de você. Todas querem marcar entrevistas de emprego.

Shaka não acreditou quando Mu disse aquilo. Realmente, aquela empresa estranha havia agido muito rápido. Não conseguia imaginar numa maneira deles terem feito tal coisa, mas eles haviam feito: reformularam seu currículo, deixando-o bem melhor e enviaram para várias empresas que ele nem pensara visitar em um curtíssimo espaço de tempo.

– Mu, eu não vou almoçar em casa hoje. Preciso passar num lugar, ok?

– Que lugar? – perguntou seu companheiro, estranhando a pressa dele.

– Marquei um almoço com um entrevistador e depois, vou passar em algumas outras empresas... – deu-lhe um beijo na testa – Volto mais tarde! – e saiu apressado.

Mu suspirou. Ia almoçar sozinho novamente... Mas ele já estava ficando acostumado com isso, então, cada vez era menos doloroso.

Será que o homem da chuva almoçaria com ele?

~oOo~

Eram onze da manhã quando ele chegou no lugar que estava marcado no papel. Na verdade, era curioso...

“Mundo Cor de Rosa – Lingeries Importadas. Segundo provador à direita”

Lembrava que Aldebaran lhe dera aquele cartão, dizendo que era o próximo lugar onde poderia entrar em contato com a empresa. Mas aquilo não fazia sentido... Ficou alguns minutos parado, do lado de fora da loja, pensando se deveria ou não entrar.

Estava curioso em saber como eles haviam feito tudo aquilo. Tomou coragem e entrou na loja que mais parecia um mercado de pulgas. Uma mulher gorda e de roupa justa se aproximou dele.

– Olá meu bem, veio ver algo para a esposa ou para você mesmo?

Shaka não conseguiu responder para a mulher. Estava tão curioso quanto assustado e não sabia bem como agir. Foi então que...

– Shaka-san!!!

Ele olhou para trás e viu June vindo em sua direção e pulando em seu pescoço. A gorda estranhou a cena e Shaka estava com tanta vergonha que não sabia onde esconder o rosto. A menina usava um top azul extremamente decotado, uma saia preta minúscula e trazia uma mochila nas costas.

– Veio escolher uma lingerie? Eu posso vender uma pra você!

– Ei, desde quando começou a trabalhar aqui? – perguntou a gorda, estranhando a presença de June no lugar.

– Comecei hoje pela manhã. Ainda não conversamos, mas creio que seremos grandes amigas! – disse ela, abraçando a gorda. Shaka não sabia se ria ou se chorava – Venha comigo, Shaka-san!

Ela puxou Shaka pela mão para longe da gorda, que agora guardava uma nota mental de não se aproximar da garota loira esfuziante. June levou Shaka para perto dos provadores, onde não havia ninguém.

– O que faz aqui? – perguntou ele, um tanto irritado com a aparição repentina da garota.

– O senhor Mitsumasa mandou eu vir aqui e ver se você ia aparecer. E eu aproveitei para comprar alguns mangás! – ela pegou tirou alguns volumes que havia guardado em sua mochila – Olha! Tão relançando “Maison Ikkoku” em versão luxo!

Shaka estava cada vez mais vermelho. Estava diante de uma adolescente maluca que gostava de um mangá que havia sido lançado quando Shaka não tinha mais do que dez ou onze anos.

E esse pensamento fez com que ele se sentisse velho.

– Eu quero falar com Mitsumasa.

– Ótimo.

Ela sorriu e ficou encarando Shaka por um bom tempo. Os dois se entreolhavam de modos diferentes e o contraste nas expressões era até divertido. Shaka estava preocupado e dando um risinho nervoso, enquanto June, descontraída, dividia seu olhar entre o rosto abobado do loiro e sua nova coleção de mangás.

– Onde ele está? – perguntou ele, quase perdendo o que restava de sua diminuta paciência.

– Ué, leia o cartão!

Ele se controlou para não xingar a garota. Pegou o cartão novamente e releu a parte do “segundo provador à direita”. Olhou para a garota, que lhe deu um sorrisinho e então, abriu a cortina do provador: lá dentro estava a cabine telefônica!

– O que?! Mas como?! – ele perguntou, quase gritando, mas não teve tempo de exigir uma resposta de June. A garota o empurrou para dentro da cabine.

– A gorda chamou a gerente e estão vindo para cá! – ela pegou o telefone e discou um número aleatório.

– O que vai fazer?!

– Vamos voltar para a empresa! – o telefone chamou uma vez e então, ela o desligou. O chão da cabine se abriu e os dois aterrissaram sobre o colchão de ar.

– Sabíamos que você ia vir – Shaka olhou para frente e reconheceu a voz feminina e o cheiro de cigarro – É bom tê-lo de volta.

O loiro se virou em cima do colchão até sair totalmente de cima dele. June também fez o mesmo, mas com mais facilidade.

– Como vocês fizeram aquilo?

– Aquilo o que?

– Meu currículo...

– Oh sim! – Shina sorriu – Digamos que estamos cumprindo nosso dever: lhe fazer feliz.

– Isso é invasão de privacidade! Vocês mexeram nos meus documentos e...

– Ah! Pára de reclamar! – disse a mulher em tom ameaçador e Shaka se calou assustado. Ela foi até a escrivaninha e pegou o telefone – Senhor Mitsumasa, Shaka está aqui.

O loiro estava tão perdido quanto ontem. Agora, ele havia entrado numa cabine que estava dentro de um provador de roupas. O que seria a próxima coisa a acontecer? Um elefante rosa pelos céus?

Talvez, aquilo fosse um sonho!

Uma vez, um amigo viu na internet que sempre que alguém sofria algum impacto forte durante um sonho, acordava. É claro! Aquilo sempre acontecia nos sonhos! Foi correndo até a escrivaninha e bateu a cabeça contra ela com força...

– AAAHHH!!!! Ai... Minha cabeça!!!

Shina e June olharam para ele abismadas com a sua atitude. A mulher de cabelos esverdeados se aproximou dele e lhe deu um tapa.

– Você é retardado, é?!

– Eu só queria ver se eu sentia dor...

– Você tem certeza que tem um cérebro?!

– Ele tem sim! – disse June, interferindo – Para que algum ser vivo sinta dor, é preciso que ela chegue no cérebro... se o Shaka-san não tivesse um, a dor ia ficar vagando eternamente dentro do corpo dele, numa jornada incrível e pedindo informações aos outros órgãos sobre a localização do cérebro...

– Ah, June! Cala a boca! – disse Shina, voltando-se para a sua escrivaninha – Olha o que você fez! Poderia ter quebrado ela!

– Eu poderia ter quebrado minha cabeça!

– Se não tivesse feito essa besteira estaria tudo bem!

Shina começou a avaliar a mesa e ver se nada estava danificado. June ajudou Shaka a se sentar. Ele realmente havia tido uma péssima idéia, pelo menos, agora tinha certeza que não era um sonho.

~oOo~

Mitsumasa chegou pouco tempo depois, com a inseparável ruiva empurrando a cadeira de rodas.

– Boa tarde, Shaka.

– Boa tarde, senhor... – disse, com a mão na cabeça.

– Vamos até o restaurante. O almoço nos espera.

Shaka se levantou com certa dificuldade. June ajudou-lhe a andar, já que ele ainda estava cambaleando e com uma forte dor. Da próxima vez, ia tentar se beliscar para saber quando estava sonhando ou não.

Chegaram ao restaurante, mas dessa vez, haviam passado por caminhos diferentes. Shaka imaginou a possibilidade de se perder lá dentro, sem saber para onde ir, encontrados portas que surgiam nas paredes sólidas e desapareciam logo após atravessá-las. Isso sim seria assustador.

Dessa vez, Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran não estavam cantando. Estavam usando quimonos que aparentavam ser do Japão Feudal e na mesa havia uma miniatura de barco com sushis, sashimis, raízes fortes e muitos outros pratos tradicionais.

As lanternas antigas, feitas de vermelho forte e alguns tons de branco, iluminavam o local, dando ao ambiente uma sensação de aconchego e calma. Marin ajudou Mitsuamasa a sentar-se na almofado, do mesmo modo que fizera na noite anterior e Shaka sentou-se de frente para o velho.

Ao lado do loiro, havia um recipiente com gelo. Ele tratou de pegar uma pedra e esfregar na sua testa, fazendo com que Mitsumasa e os outros o olhassem com estranheza. Ainda sentia muita dor de cabeça devido à batida e lembrou-se de pensar duas vezes antes de tomar como verdade aquilo que os amigos viam na internet.

– O senhor gostaria de perguntar alguma coisa? – indagou Mitsumasa, enquanto começava a se servir.

– Como vocês conseguiram aqueles certificados? Tinham coisas naquele currículo que nem me lembrava mais!

– Bom, Aldebaran ontem disse que você procurava emprego. Nós apenas nos encarregamos de conseguir algumas ofertas para você.

Shaka olhou para o moreno, que lhe deu um leve sorriso. Precisava tomar cuidado com o que dizia para aquelas pessoas, porém, não havia nenhum mal em conseguir um bom emprego...

– Você não se sentiria feliz com um novo emprego?

– Sim, claro! – disse Shaka – Mas, eu fiquei apenas surpreso... Quero dizer, vocês agiram muito rápido...

– Nós estamos aqui para garantir sua felicidade. Custe o que custar.

“Custe o que custar”.

Aquelas palavras tinham um tom assustador, mas haviam sido proferidas por um velhinho simpático que não parecia ser um maluco ou psicopata... Shaka começou a pensar que poderia aproveitar a ajuda da tal empresa apenas por alguns dias e então, dizer que não queria mais freqüentar aquele lugar e desistir de tudo.

Até agora, eles haviam sido de grande ajuda. Haviam elevado sua auto-estima a um nível que nem o próprio Shaka imagina que ela poderia chegar. Haviam conseguido ofertas de emprego para ele e poderiam ajudar com mais algumas pequenas coisas. Que mal poderia haver naquilo?

~oOo~

Mu já estava comendo também.

Havia preparado almoço apenas para ele, como fazia quase todo dia.

Quando Shaka estava trabalhando, geralmente almoçava em algum restaurante próximo à empresa e quando procurava emprego, comia em qualquer lugar. Às vezes, jantavam juntos, mas já não havia aquele clima romântico dos primeiros dias de namoro.

Na verdade, nunca havia sido um clima real. Fora uma doce ilusão que ambos fizeram e desenvolveram juntos. Agora Shaka até implicava porque Mu gostava de tomar leite enquanto almoçava...

Como seria um jantar com o moreno?

Começou a imaginar o que ele gostaria de comer e o que faria para recebê-lo naquela ocasião tão especial. Ia se vestir com uma roupa discreta, porém sexy. Iam tomar vinho e comer algo delicioso... Talvez, o homem lhe trouxesse flores ou bombons... E depois, eles escutariam música e dançariam juntos...e fariam amor em cima da mesa até o dia clarear. O prazer... o êxtase...

Ah, como a imaginação é maravilhosa! Seria melhor se fosse a realidade.

~oOo~

O celular de Marin tocou enquanto eles almoçavam.

– Desculpe... – ela depositou seus talheres sobre a mesa e atendeu ao telefone – Alô? Oh... Sim... Sim... Certo. Obrigado – O senhor Sven Lundengäard chegou.

– Quem? – perguntou Mitsumasa, após comer um sushi.

– Afrodite, senhor.

– Oh, sim! Ele vai se juntar à nós para o almoço?

– Acredito que sim.

Shaka assistiu à conversa curioso. Quem seria aquela pessoa? Mas como se Mitsumasa pudesse ler a pergunta estampada no olhar do loiro, logo lhe respondeu:

– Nós temos mais duas pessoas as quais ajudamos. Uma delas não aparece aqui já faz algum tempo e a outra pessoa é o senhor Sven... Ou Afrodite, como ele prefere ser chamado. Gostaria de conhecê-lo?

– Sim... seria muito... divertido... – disse ele, porém, sentia-se um tanto desconfortável por conhecer mais uma pessoa. Não gostava muito de se envolver com pessoas estranhas e um homem que preferia ser chamado por um nome feminino não deveria estar longe de se encaixar nos significados da palavra “estranho”.

Após alguns minutos, apareceu na sala um homem de longos cabelos de cor azul clara e uma pinta no canto do rosto, fazendo o estilo “femme fatale”. E realmente, parecia ser uma bela mulher: tinha corpo delicado, traços femininos e usava roupas que lhe davam estilo andrógino.

– Marin! – exclamou ele, indo até a ruiva e lhe dando um beijo estralado – E aí? Como andam as coisas?

– Tudo ótimo, Dite – ela respondeu sorrindo.

– Senhor Mi! Tudo bom?

– Tudo fantástico, Afrodite.

– Alde! M.M.! Tudo bem? – os dois sorriram de volta para o homem – E você fofinho? Quem é?

– Ele também está no nosso programa para atingir a felicidade, Dite.

– Ai! Como você é lindinho! – ele se sentou na almofada ao lado de Shaka, que estava tão vermelho quanto um tomate e lhe ofereceu a mão – Sou Afrodite e é um prazer enorme conhecê-lo!

– Ah... – ele pegou a mão de Afrodite sem jeito e apertou-a com estranheza – O prazer é meu...

– Como é seu nome, loirinho?

– Me-me-meu nome? É Shaka...

– Você é gago?

– N-n-não.

– Ainda não me convenci disso... O que temos para comer hoje?

Máscara da Morte se aproximou para atendê-lo. Shaka estava mais atrapalhado que de costume e odiava quando isso começava a sair do controle. Tentou olhar para outro lugar e se concentrou em Marin, que atendia ao telefone novamente. Dessa vez, ela fez uma expressão preocupada e cochichou algo no ouvido do velho Mitsumasa, que também pareceu alarmado.

– Rapazes, vou deixar vocês conversando por algum tempo pois agora temos alguns assuntos para resolver – ele falava enquanto Marin o ajudava a subir na cadeira de rodas novamente – Vejo vocês mais tarde!

Shaka ainda tentou perguntar o que estava havendo, porém, Marin empurrou a cadeira de rodas rapidamente para a outra sala e eles sumiram por uma das portas que se abriu do nada na parede sólida.

Voltou seu olhar para o lado e viu Afrodite pedindo uma infinidade de sobremesas para Máscara da Morte, que anotava tudo com um sorriso. Olhou para Aldebaran, que sempre fora muito prestativo quando fizera as coisas para ele.

Talvez, eles não fossem pessoas estranhas.

Talvez, o único estranho de verdade ali fosse o próprio Shaka, que não conseguia acreditar que aquelas pessoas queriam a sua felicidade.


	4. Capítulo IV

\- Marin, você tem certeza? – perguntou Mitsumasa mais uma vez – Ela se matou?

– Sim, senhor... assim como as outras pessoas...

– Droga! – ele bateu a mão no apoio da cadeira de rodas.

Chegaram novamente em uma sala onde havia vários monitores de televisão. A ruiva pegou o controle remoto e ligou os televisores, sintonizando o jornal do meio-dia. Uma mulher elegante dava as últimas notícias até o momento.

– Uma notícia trágica para o mundo da moda. A jovem modelo Keiko Amagawa cometeu suicídio hoje em seu apartamento. O corpo foi encontrado no banheiro, com os pulsos cortados...

– Não creio nisso... – o velho baixou o rosto, colocando a mão na testa.

– Senhor Mitsumasa... o senhor mesmo havia dito que...

– Eu sei que disse isso, mas já está passando dos limites! – ele disse, exaltado – Mas já testamos catorze pessoas e todas tiveram o mesmo destino! Será que nenhuma estava preparada para alcançar a total felicidade?!

A mulher o abraçou com força e ele fez o mesmo, chorando no ombro daquela bela jovem que o acompanhou desde o começo do projeto. Marin era sempre atenciosa e dedicada, empurrando sua pesada cadeira de rodas e levando-o de lugar para lugar, sem questiona-lo ou irrita-lo, apenas com aquele sorriso no rosto.

Aquela mulher tão doce era seu anjo da guarda.

– Marin, você acha existe uma pessoa que realmente descobrirá o verdadeiro caminho para felicidade?

Ele segurou o rosto dele com as mão e lhe beijou a testa.

– Sim. – ela sorriu, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele – Essa pessoa existe e quando o senhor encontrá-la, descobrirá que sua busca valeu à pena, pois saberá que o mundo ainda tem uma chance de melhorar.

– Obrigado, Marin.

Um verdadeiro anjo da guarda.

– Vamos procurar uma nova pessoa imediatamente!

– Isso! – respondeu a ruiva com entusiasmo.

~oOo~

– Então, Shakinha, você trabalha? Estuda? – perguntou Afrodite, pegando mais um pedaço de torta de morango.

– Eu estou procurando emprego.

– Não se preocupe. O Senhor Mi vai arrumar algo pra você.

Afrodite tinha um belo sorriso e uma voz melodiosa. Shaka já se sentia mais à vontade conversando com ele: era uma pessoa muito agradável. Falava pelos cotovelos e isso divertia o loiro, que não estava acostumado com pessoas extrovertidas.

Em poucos minutos, já haviam falado sobre vários assuntos e a conversa parecia que ia durar por muito tempo. Shaka já estava se soltando mais, pois não queria que Afrodite pensasse que ele era mudo ou puritano.

Aquele homem o encantava e Afrodite sentia o mesmo por Shaka.

Shaka era para ele um menino tímido, descobrindo um mundo de novidades que se abria à sua frente. A timidez das pessoas lhe seduzia e o instigava a conhecê-las cada vez mais. E, apesar de estarem conversando à pouco tempo, aquele loiro lhe chamava muito a atenção.

Na cozinha, Aldebaran lavava o restante da louça enquanto Máscara da Morte observava a conversa de Shaka e Afrodite. Enquanto os observava, rabiscava algo numa folha de papel branco que havia em seu colo. Logo, o rosto de Afrodite começou a surgir.

O italiano sentia uma atração louca e inexplicável por aquele sueco excêntrico, mas não sabia muito sobre sentimentos, então não tentava exercitar sua mente pensando sobre isso.

Mesmo assim, aquele sentimento era tamanho que ele havia jurado para si mesmo que faria de tudo para que ele fosse feliz. Extremamente feliz. Sentia imensos ciúmes por causa daquele homem tão belo e que mexia tanto com seu coração e sua mente. Eram as leis da atração.

Ele adorava quando Dite aparecia na empresa, com seu sorriso, sua alegria, contagiando tudo à sua volta. Ele tinha que reconhecer: havia mudado por causa daquele homem. Havia se esforçado para se tornar mais alegre e atendê-lo da melhor maneira possível.

Apenas Aldebaran sabia do que ele sentia. O brasileiro era um grande amigo e um túmulo com relação aos seus segredos. Sentia-se seguro desabafando com ele. Até tinha mostrado a ele os desenhos que fizera de Afrodite.

Sim! Ele era um ótimo desenhista. Um artista nato! A paixão pelos desenhos começou ainda criança quando ele desenhava uma casinha torta com um céu branco, um sol sorridente ao fundo e aves que nasciam de dois riscos de lápis... Ah, como lhe traziam saudades os tempos da infância.

Ao lado da casa, havia a família feliz. O pai, ao centro o filho e do outro lado a mãe, todos de mãos dadas e expressões felizes. A família que ele nunca teve. Seu pai sempre era muita ausente e sua mãe batalhara muito para que pudesse sustentá-lo. A região sul da Itália era um lugar hostil e as amarguras da vida não davam espaço algum para qualquer sorriso.

Mas não se arrependia. Tinha orgulho de suas origens e da mãe forte que teve e que sempre lhe apoiou em seus sonhos, por mais difícil que fossem. Ela lhe apoiara na sua vontade de cursar a escola de desenho, claro, com as condições de que ele fosse bom aluno e trabalhasse para ajudar no sustento da casa. E assim, o fez.

Porém, desenhar Afrodite era algo diferente... Ele era como a verdadeira deusa grega da beleza e do desejo carnal... Mas não era só isso que seduzia o italiano... Era Afrodite inteiro.

Não sabia bem explicar o que sentia. Mas fosse o que fosse, era a melhor coisa que sentia em muito tempo...

– Esse está ficando muito bom – disse o brasileiro, olhando por cima do ombro dele.

– Nunca está bom o bastante, Alde. A perfeição está na minha frente e não consigo retratar toda sua essência...

– Acho que você tá exagerando.

– Você não entende – ele disse, soltando um resmungo – Quando encontrar uma pessoa assim, você vai sentir o mesmo.

Aldebaran baixou os olhos e depois, voltou a fita-lo, um tanto pensativo. Nunca havia contado nada para Máscara na Morte, mas fora um verdadeiro orelhão para ele. Porque não contar algo?

– Você acredita em amor à primeira vista?

– Essa é uma pergunta capciosa... – disse ele, passando mais um pouco de lápis e realçando os lábios do sueco em seu desenho.

– O que tem de capcioso nisso? É uma pergunta simples!

– Nada é tão simples quanto parece...

– Os humanos é que complicam muito as coisas.

O italiano sorriu. Gostava quando lhe davam resposta inteligentes.

– Sim, porque? Conheceu alguém?

– Talvez...

– Isso é uma colocação...

– Capciosa.

– Não. Evasiva – pintou novamente a pinta do rosto de Afrodite, tentando deixá-lo o mais parecido possível com o real.

– Sim, conheci alguém. Molhado de chuva, com doces olhos tristes e que me prenderam a atenção no primeiro instante que os vi. Eu apenas quis ser gentil com ele, mas... desde então... não tiro aquela imagem daquele homem tão bonito e tão triste na chuva.

– Uhuu... isso está me cheirando à amor...

– Você disse que não sabe muito sobre sentimentos...

– Às vezes, os humanos escondem a verdade...

– Isso é algo evasivo e capcioso.

– É, eu não entendo muito sobre sentimentos e você está muito espertinho hoje.

– É, alguma vez isso deveria acontecer.

Os dois começaram a rir, divertidos com aquela discussão. Adoravam ficar conversando quando havia tempo livre e aquelas “exaltações de ânimos” eram sempre calorosas. Nunca haviam brigado, e o que era o mais interessante: as discussões faziam com que a amizade entre os dois ficasse ainda mais forte.

– Então, conheceu um homem bonito na chuva... foi por isso que voltou sem casaco aquele dia?

– É... foi.

– O que andaram fazendo, seu pervertido? – o italiano o cutucou com um olhar sacana.

– Não pense em coisas! – disse o moreno um tanto vermelho – Mas vontade não faltou...  
Máscara da Morte começou a rir novamente e o brasileiro o acompanhou nas risadas.

~oOo~

– Então, você tem namorado? – perguntou Shaka, tentando tomar alguma iniciativa de conversa.

– Porque? Está interessado? – ele perguntou, dando um sorriso provocante nos lábios e pousando sua mão sobre a mão do loiro.

– Ah... é... é... – ele ficou vermelho e abobado novamente, voltando à gaguejar.  
– Calma, gracinha, eu tava só brincando! – disse ele, tirando a mão de cima da dele – Mas se quiser algo... – se aproximou dele, sussurrando em seu ouvido – Saiba que te achei muito gatinho.

Shaka ficou mais vermelho que uma tulipa. A voz macia daquele homem lhe inebriava o corpo e acendia desejos secretos e profundos em seu coração. Um arrepio gostoso correu sua espinha e Afrodite riu ao vê-lo tremer na cadeira. O loiro o encarou sem graça e também começou a rir.

– E você? Tem alguém? – perguntou Afrodite, terminando de tomar seu suco.

– Bom... Não... – mentiu Shaka. A história sobre ‘estar interessado’ havia luzido em sua cabeça e se mostrado bastante atraente. Afrodite era belo, charmoso, com uma voz melodiosa e simpatia ímpar. Mu era Mu. Apenas isso.

– Que bom, pois eu comecei minha temporada de caça ontem mesmo!

– Não pensei que uma pessoa como você precisasse caçar.

Afrodite riu alto e lhe sussurrou novamente:

– As presas boas já foram pegas ou são heterossexuais.

– Eu já ouvi isso... só que era um pouco diferente.

– É aquela velha idéia de que a grama é sempre mais verde no quintal do vizinho. E no fim de tudo, é a mesma merda dos dois lados.

– Entendo o que quer dizer...

– Isso é bom. Nem meu analista me entende. – os dois riram novamente e Afrodite pousou sua mão em cima da mão de Shaka – Ei, o que acha de passar o dia comigo? Eu tenho tratamento de beleza aqui agora e depois, podemos passear, o que acha?

– Não sei...

O loiro estava tentado pela oferta. Nunca tivera um encontro com outro homem que não fosse Mu... e que homem era Afrodite! Realmente, sentia muita vontade de ir, mas antes precisa ligar para casa e inventar uma desculpa qualquer.

– Oh, vamos!

– Tudo bem – respondeu ao sueco, sorrindo.

Mu que se danasse.

Alguns minutos depois, os dois estavam deitados em camas de massagem, cobertos apenas com toalhas enquanto recebiam massagem de June e Shina que ouviam música em seus walkmans ao mesmo tempo em que cuidavam para que os dois relaxassem. Era proibido ouvir as conversas dos clientes.

– Isso é muito bom, não é? – Afrodite puxou assunto enquanto sentia os dedos de June percorrendo suas costas.

– Sim, muito... – concordou Shaka, porém, as unhas afiadas de Shina lhe espetavam a pele. Tinha quase certeza de que a moça não gostava muito dele...

– Então... você já fez alguns dos tratamentos de beleza que o senhor Mi oferece?

– Eu acho que só tomei banho de ofurô e passaram umas coisas em meu cabelo, pelo que eu me lembro...

– Puxa vida, você não aproveitou quase nada, então. Eu já fiz remoção de pêlos à laser, faço tratamento de pele e cabelos à cada duas semanas, sem falar que eu consigo as melhores roupas de graça!

– Você tirou todos os seus pelos?

– É... os das pernas... dos braços... agora falta só a mudança de sexo!

Shaka se afogou com a própria saliva e começou a tossir. Afrodite riu de sua reação enquanto June segurava o riso e Shina, a vontade de bater em Shaka.

– Vai... – tossiu mais um pouco – Mudar de sexo?

– Sim! E eles farão tudo para mim gratuitamente! Você não sabia que Máscara da Morte é médico e Aldebaran é dentista?

– O que?! Isso é verdade?!

– É sim! – ele mostrou o sorriso e apontou para um de seus caninos – Ele que deu um jeito nesse meu dente! Antes era feio de doer!

– Puxa... Mas então porque eles não abrem um consultório próprio e não ganham dinheiro com isso?

– Ora, pra que isso?! Eles estão aqui para que possamos ser felizes e eu estou me sentindo muito mais feliz agora que sou lindo e gostoso.

Shaka deu um risinho meio desanimado.

– Você sabia que o Máscara da Morte tem esse nome porque a mãe dele era viciada em “O bebê de Rosemary” e o nome do Aldebaran, ao contrário, forma o nome do tatatatatatataravô dele, que foi um califa muito importante, chamado Naradebla?

– Não... – Shaka lembrava-se de ter ouvido algo sobre as origens dos nomes deles, mas tinha certeza que eram explicações diferentes.

– Você gosta de cinema?

– Oh, sim! Muito!

– Quando sairmos daqui, vou te levar num cinema que eu adoro ir! Você também vai adorar!

– Mas eu não tenho dinheiro...

– Hoje é por minha conta! – ele deu uma piscadela para o loiro.

~oOo~

Marin observava o velho homem com uma certa tristeza no olhar. Ele estava com uma expressão taciturna, porém, podia-se ver que seus olhos estavam distantes e quase chorando. Ele estava se lembrando do acidente novamente...

Mitsumasa havia sofrido muito depois da morte da neta. As lembranças daquele dia fatídico ainda ecoavam em sua mente e a ruiva sabia da dor enorme que ele sentia. E sabia quando ele se lembrava do acidente... era só ver aquela expressão tomando conta de seu rosto.

Tudo aconteceu num verão, há uns vinte anos atrás. Ele havia ido visitar a filha, a neta e o genro numa cidade do interior, onde eles moravam. O genro, de certa forma havia criado um abismo entre ele, a filha e a neta. Também não havia gostado da idéia de Mitsumasa passar dois dias em sua casa, tudo “para matar as saudades”.

Mesmo assim, a garotinha, Saori, havia ficado muito feliz de estar perto do avô. Havia brincado com ele por uma tarde inteira e à noitinha, havia insistido para que a mãe a deixasse ir ao mercado com Mitsumasa. A filha, muito animada com a visita do pai e feliz com a alegria de Saori, permitiu tudo sem pestanejar.

Os dois estavam indo ao mercado, andando a uma velocidade normal, prestando atenção enquanto a menina e ele cantavam músicas infantis. Saori estava esfuziante de alegria e pedia para que o avô ficasse mais alguns dias com ela e a mãe.

O velho queria muito poder ficar, porém, não era bem vindo ali pelo genro e disse à neta que estava e ocupado e então...

Então, aquele cachorro cruzou a estrada correndo.

Mitsumasa manobrou o carro rapidamente, tentando se desviar do animal, mas talvez, fosse melhor tê-lo atropelado.

Quando fez a manobra abrupta, acabou entrando em contramão e atingiu a frente de um caminhão em cheio pelo lado do carona.

Depois disso, apenas se lembrava do médico dizendo que ele nunca mais poderia andar... então, as lembranças saltavam para o enterro de Saori... Depois, a filha dizendo que nunca mais queria vê-lo e o genro levando-a para longe... longe... longe...

Ele então investiu todo seu dinheiro criando aquela empresa... Tentou fazer outras pessoas felizes, mas não conseguiu. Todos eles cometeram suícidio. Ninguém ficava feliz. Ninguém... Dois haviam se matado em um intervalo muito pequeno... Estava falhando... Falhando novamente... Novamente...

Aquela dor no coração. Aquele aperto no peito. Começou a faltar o ar...

– Senhor Mitsumasa! – Marin correu até ele. O velho começou a se contorcer na cadeira – Senhor Mitsumasa! Não!

~oOo~

Máscara da Morte agora começou um novo desenho. Dessa vez, estava desenhando Afrodite usando um túnica branca e carregando consigo um buquê de flores enquanto caminhava por um campo aberto. Aldebaran o observava enquanto o italiano fazia o desenho atentamente, tentando captar cada detalhe daquele belo homem por quem se estava enamorado.

O brasileiro o observava timidamente, até que tomou coragem e pegou uma das folhas de papel branco que havia em cima da mesa da cozinha. Do bolso, tirou o lápis que usava quando precisava anotar alguma coisa e começou a rabiscar.

– Espero que não esteja desenhando Afrodite – disse Máscara da Morte, com um sorriso.  
– Não. Você tem o seu anjo do campo... eu tenho o meu anjo da chuva – disse, devolvendo o sorriso e então, voltando à rabiscar.

Ele desenhava bem, mas nem chegaria aos pés de Máscara da Morte, que fazia desenhos quase que perfeitos e muito realistas. Fazia algum tempo que não desenhava. Na verdade, não gostava muito de desenhar, pois nada parecia valer a pena ser retratado.

Agora, parecia ter encontrado algo.

Continuaram em seus desenhos, concentrados, trabalhando por um bom tempo. Foi então que o celular de Máscara da Morte tocou. Ele pousou o lápis sobre a mesa e atendeu ao telefone um tanto enraivecido por ter sido interrompido.

– Fala, Marin! – ele disse, após identificar o número que estava ligando.

– Máscara da Morte, corra aqui depressa! O senhor Mitsumasa está passando mal!

– Estou indo para aí! – disse ele preocupado e desligando o celular.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Aldebaran, estranhando a repentina mudança no amigo.

– Mitsumasa. Parece que começou de novo.

– Eu vou avisar Shina e June!

– Tenha cuidado! Não deixe o Afrodite e o outro cara escutarem.

– Vou avisá-las pelo fone de ouvido.

~oOo~

– Então, depois do cinema, poderemos ir à minha casa, para passarmos um tempo sozinhos, o que acha, Shakinha?

O loiro se afogou novamente, causando um novo ataque de riso em Afrodite.

– Você é muito bobinho. Acha que tudo tem que acabar em sexo...

– Não! – ele se levantou gritando – Não é isso! – e levou um tapa de Shina na parte de trás da cabeça.

– Que pena... Eu estava começando a gostar.

Shaka ficou um tanto sem jeito e depois disso, deu um risinho leve.

– Você vai adorar minha casa. Eu sei fazer um chá verde muito bom.

– Ok...

E realmente estava ok. Iam apenas tomar chá, não iam?

De repente, os dois sentiram as mãos em suas costas pararem. Shina havia se afastado da mesa e cochichava algo com June no canto da sala...

– Eu vou indo na frente. Você acompanhe eles até a saída e...

– Ei! – exclamou Shaka, se levantando da cama – Onde estão indo?

– Reunião de emergência. June acompanhará vocês até a saída!

~oOo~

Pouco tempo depois, Afrodite e Shaka haviam saído da empresa e estavam... Onde estavam?

– Que lugar é esse? – perguntou Shaka, olhando para trás e vendo que haviam saído de dentro de uma peixaria abandonada.

– Eu não sei, mas essa empresa realmente me surpreende – disse Afrodite com um sorriso – Venha! Vamos procurar um metrô.

– Tá!

Os dois seguiram pelas ruas, caminhando lentamente, enquanto conversavam. Haviam saído no meio de uma rua gastronômica, onde havia vários restaurantes baratos para estudantes, universitários e trabalhadores apressados. As pessoas iam e vinham de ambos os lados da calçadas, quase atropelando os dois. Aquela peixaria, de onde haviam saído, era realmente um estranho no ninho, em meio à tanta agitação e movimento.

O sol das quatro da tarde iluminava o céu e os ônibus e carros lutavam com os transeuntes por um espaço nas ruas. O céu era um misto de vento e fumaça cinzenta dos vinda dos escapamentos dos carros e o barulho tomava conta.

Mas nada disso parecia importunar aqueles dois.

Shaka sentia-se renovado junto de Afrodite. Nunca havia tido tanto vigor e tanta vontade de conversar com alguém. Começou a se perguntar o que ainda fazia amarrado a Mu.

Lembrava-se que um amigo, já não recordava mais quem, lhe dissera que namorar com Mu seria como morrer por injeção letal: não sentiria nada. E ele realmente não sentia. Claro, haviam tido alguns momentos bons, mas a rotina havia ocupado a maior parte do relacionamento.

– Deve ser tão bom ter alguém esperando por nós em casa, não é?

– Hã? – ele perguntou. Não estava prestando atenção no que Afrodite dizia – Me desculpe, eu não ouvi.

O sueco apenas sorriu.

– Eu disse que deve ser muito bom ter alguém em casa, esperando a gente voltar do trabalho, não é verdade?

– Sim, deve ser...

– Não se sente muito sozinho às vezes?

– Não. Nunca me senti assim.

Na verdade, preferia ficar sozinho.

– Que bom. Eu já me senti assim algumas vezes e não desejo isso a ninguém. Eu começava a chorar pelos cantos, sem saber o que fazer...

Shaka passou a mão por seu ombro, trazendo-o para junto de si. Ele nunca fizera algo parecido antes.

– Você é tão bonito. Não deveria chorar.

– Até as mais belas rosas choram, querido Shaka...

– Rosas? – Shaka perguntou, sem saber muito bem porque havia feito aquela pergunta.

– Você vai entender... – Afrodite disse, olhando para o céu e depois para a rua que se desdobrava infinita, pelo horizonte – Se não me engano, estamos perto daquele cinema que lhe falei.

– Que bom. Podemos ir ver qual o próximo filme que estará passando.

– Tudo bem, mas, você não se importa de ver filmes antigos, não é?

– Não... Porque?

– Porque esse cinema só passam filmes antigos. Filmes da década de 70... 80... Você não se importa, não é?

– Oh, não! Claro que não! Na verdade... pensei que você estava falando em filmes do Chaplin ou da Mabel Normand, não em "Flashdance". – disse, rindo.

– Bobo! – disse Afrodite, rindo – É que a maioria dos meus ex-namorados e amigos sempre chamavam filmes do “ano passado” de velhos. Aí acostumei a falar assim, para que pudessem “me entender”

– Não se preocupe, eu não tenho esse preconceito com filmes.

– Ótimo! Vamos nessa!


	5. Capítulo V

As cinco pessoas aguardavam ansiosamente em volta da cama que ele recuperasse os seus sentidos. Havia sofrido outro ataque cardíaco. Era o segundo em quatro meses. Mas dessa vez, foi mais fraco que os anteriores.

O velho Mitsumasa estava perdendo sua saúde de ferro e definhando aos poucos, porém, todos ali naquela sala sabiam que ele não ia desistir antes de fazer uma pessoa totalmente feliz. Isso era a única coisa que lhe sustentava e fazia seguir em frente.

As pálpebras começaram a se mover lentamente e o velho abriu os olhos, sorrindo para os homens e as mulheres da sala, que ainda estavam preocupados.

– Mitsumasa-san! – June pulou sobre ele chorando, apesar de Máscara da Morte ter avisado para que todos tomassem cuidado – O senhor está bem!

– Sai de cima! – disse Shina, puxando a garota pelos ombros.

– Aconteceu de novo? – perguntou o velho, encarando Marin, Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran, que ainda estavam sérios. Todos balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente – Eu apenas trago preocupações para vocês.

– Não diga isso, senhor – disse Marin, tocando a mão dele – Já está tudo normal.

– Onde está minha cadeira?

– O senhor deve ficar deitado mais um tempo – advertiu Máscara da Morte e o velho bufou.  
– Tudo bem... Obedecerei vocês, mas quero que procurem uma nova pessoa ainda hoje.

– Não se preocupe com isso, senhor. Descanse agora – pediu Aldebaran.

– Tenho tempo demais para descansar. Por isso, não posso deixar que as coisas parem por minha causa. Quero que procurem uma nova pessoa hoje mesmo, entendido?

E todos se entreolharam receosos, concordando tristemente.

~oOo~

– É aqui! Eu sabia que estávamos perto! – exclamou Afrodite, puxando Shaka pela mão.

Para as pessoas na rua, eles eram mais um casal de namorados recém formado que estava curtindo a vida antes que a rotina e os problemas chegassem. O sueco realmente parecia uma bela mulher com seus longos cabelos ondulados e de cor peculiar.

Os traços de seu corpo... a cintura fina... o rosto feminino... aquela pinta... Afrodite parecia ser uma mulher por dentro de por fora e Shaka se sentia mais à vontade andando com ele do que andando com Mu: além de Afrodite ser uma companhia mais agradável, sua aparência feminina não chamava muito a atenção dos curiosos.

Não havia fila para entrar no cinema, que parecia mais um barracão velho. Tinha um letreiro em néon quebrado em algumas partes, paredes com pintura gasta e marcas de cartazes retirados em vários lugares. A cabine onde se compravam os ingressos era pequena e de aspecto sujo.

Shaka, à primeira vista, sentiu nojo de estar naquele lugar. Ia inventar uma desculpa qualquer para Afrodite, mas quando percebeu, ele já havia comprado as duas entradas e o chamava, animado, para que entrassem.

Nem se lembou de perguntar qual filme iriam assistir. Mas não foi preciso: Afrodite, logo que entrou na sala, desembestou a falar.

– Você já viu “Atração Fatal”?

– Não sei... Não me lembro.

– Que bom! Pois hoje, se você não se lembra, vai se lembrar e, se ainda não viu, verá um dos melhores filmes do mundo! – dizia empolgado enquanto descia pela fileira de cadeiras. Não caberiam nem cinqüenta pessoas ali.

Mas também não era preciso. Além deles, apenas mais umas quatro ou cinco pessoas entraram para a sessão. O loiro se sentia em meio à reunião anual dos excêntricos.

O filme começou poucos minutos depois e Shaka sentiu a cabeça de Afrodite, deitando sobre seu ombro e o cheiro do perfume dele lhe impregnou as narinas. O sueco era realmente excitante e ele tinha medo disso... medo e uma louca vontade de cair em tentação.

~oOo~

Mu estava caminhando pelo quarto, guardando as roupas que acabara de passar. Shaka não havia dado notícia o dia inteiro e ele estava um tanto preocupado com a ausência do loiro. Na verdade, ele poderia até demorar mais um pouco.

Havia passado a tarde toda escrevendo e havia concluído trinta folhas de um novo livro que estava planejando naquela mesma hora. Era como se Shaka espantasse sua criatividade para longe se estivesse muito perto do companheiro.

E claro, havia a história secreta.

A história do homem sujo e do anjo sem asas.

Aquela historiazinha boba e que ninguém nunca ia ler. Aquela história tão cheia de sentimentos. Aquela história era sua. Mais sua do que qualquer outra que ele já havia feito antes. Havia chorado um bocado enquanto escrevia aquele conto tão puro e precioso, mas não se importava. As lágrimas eram gostosas, mais gostosas do que qualquer sorriso.

Gostava de ficar sozinho em casa justamente para poder ficar junto daquele anjo... que o atormentava em sua imaginação louca e tão cheia de vida.

Enquanto fazia as atividades de limpeza da casa, imaginava que aquele não era o apartamento onde ele e Shaka moravam, mas imaginava como seria o apartamento daquele homem... Quando guardava as roupas, não queria as roupas de seu namorado, mas sim, as roupas daquele homem... com aquele perfume...

Havia guardado o casaco cuidadosamente na parte de cima do armário do quarto. De vez em quando, tirava-o de lá e se abraçava no tecido, tentando se lembrar do calor daquele corpo moreno e gentil.

Era essa sua vontade agora... Abrir a porta do armário e pegar o casaco, sentindo o resto daquele perfume, pois o calor já se havia esvaido todo. Mas ele daria tudo... tudo para sentir aquele calor novamente.

Tratou de guardar as meias rapidamente e se dirigiu para o closet, onde guardaria o restante das coisas. Girou a maçaneta e abriu a pequena porta branca e... Tomou um susto, deixando as roupas caírem no chão. Afastou-se lentamente da porta.

Uma cabine telefônica!

Havia uma cabine telefônica dentro de seu closet!

~oOo~

Quando a sessão de cinema havia terminado, uma chuva torrencial banhava a cidade de Tokyo. Os outros espectadores do cinema já haviam se dispersado, imdo para casa ou para onde deveriam ou queriam ir.

Ficaram apenas os dois lá.

– Droga! – exclamou Shaka – O que faremos?

– Calma, Shakinha – ele pegou o celular e apertou apenas um número – Preciso de um carro. Hum... ok, eu espero – e desligou.

– Estava falando com quem?

– Logo saberá – ele disse, dando um sorriso misterioso e pousando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Shaka.

Não demorou muito e logo, o asfalto começou a se levantar e um carro saiu por baixo dele. O loiro estava pasmo. Só havia visto coisas assim em histórias em quadrinhos e filmes de James Bond, mas nunca pensou que fosse ver algo assim de verdade.

– Você é mesmo um novato em usar a empresa para seu benefício – disse, dando um sorriso de leve – Vamos!

Shaka foi puxado para dentro do carro pelo outro e logo estavam protegidos da chuva. Afrodite pediu que Aldebaran os levasse para a casa do sueco e ele apenas sorriu, voltando a se concentrar no carro.

– Então, o que achou do filme?

– Eu gostei. Mas aquela mulher é uma louca! Pelo amor de Deus!

Afrodite riu e abraçou o braço direito Shaka.

– Eu não acho... Ela é apenas vítima das conseqüências...

– Acha mesmo? A vilã louca do filme não pode ser vítima das conseqüências.

– Ora, ela foi apenas usada e jogada fora! Ela não é vilã. Vilão é o cara que chifrou a mulher, engravidou a pobre Alex Forest e fugiu das obrigações de criar o novo filho. Enganou a família e a amante e a coitada fica depressiva, triste e ainda é tratada como vilã.

– Eu não havia reparado as coisas por esse ponto de vista.

– É sempre mais fácil jogar a fama de vilão ou vilã em cima do personagem que já não agüenta mais sofrer e faz alguma loucura.

– A corda arrebenta do lado mais fraco.

– Sim, é uma boa colocação. Bom, chegamos! – o carro parou e ele logo abriu a porta – Obrigado Alde!

– Por nada – disse o brasileiro, enquanto os dois saiam do carro.

Estavam em frente a um belo prédio localizado numa rua calma de Tokyo. O local tinha um ambiente amigável e podiam-se ouvir alguns pássaros cantando nas árvores que estavam plantadas majestosamente nas calçadas.

– O que lhe parece?

– Me parece o filme... você me leva para o seu apartamento... fazemos aquilo no elevador e você corta seus pulsos.

Afrodite riu e Shaka estranhou a si mesmo. Estava realmente fazendo piadas sem estar nervoso? Porque ele só falava alguma asneira quando estava muito nervoso e ninguém ria.

– Bom, tem câmeras no elevador e será um tanto desconfortável fazer algo lá... e depois, eu não tenho tendências suicidas e você também não é casado para que tenhamos medo de algo.

– É... – Shaka parou de falar por um instante... a palavra “casado” ecoava assustadoramente em sua mente. Não era casado, mas havia Mu... – Vamos entrar.

Passaram pela portaria e depois subiram pelo elevador. Não puderam evitar de rir ao se lembrarem do casal de “Atração Fatal” se atracando no elevador e das câmeras que poderiam ver tudo o que eles tentassem fazer qualquer coisa.

Afrodite morava no terceiro andar. O elevador parou e eles desceram, ainda rindo das besteiras que pensavam. O sueco abriu a porta e Shaka ficou maravilhado com o belo apartamento que ele tinha.

Havia quadros, esculturas e vasos de flores, muitos vasos de flores por todo o apartamento. O perfume estava espalhado por todo o apartamento e era realmente muito bom.

– Eu já volto... – disse Afrodite, com um sorriso malicioso, ligando a televisão – Porque não assiste um pouco do jornal?

Shaka ia falar algo, mas ele entrou rapidamente em uma das portas e então não viu muita alternativa à não ser esperar que o sueco voltasse. Agora estava passando o jornal da tarde, as notícias pareciam ser as mesmas de ontem e apenas os nomes dos protagonista se mudavam, porém, uma notícia lhe chamou a atenção.

A chuva havia causado a queda de luz em um bairro empresarial. Shaka não perdeu tempo.

~oOo~

Mu estava parado em frente ao closet, observando aquela cabine. Será que Shaka havia preparado alguma surpresa? Não... Shaka não fazia esse tipo de coisa. Já estava a observando por um bom tempo e nada acontecia.

Tocou os vidros da cabine, a porta e a parte externa dela... O que aquela coisa fazia dentro do seu closet?! O telefone permanecia silencioso e ele não arriscou entrar na cabine. Por longos minutos, observando-a, esperando que algo acontecesse.

Foi até a cozinha e pegou uma vassoura e começou a analisar a parte interna da cabine com o cabo, tentando descobrir se havia alguma coisa escondida nela. Talvez algum dispositivo ou alarme, mas não havia nada.

Levou um susto quando o telefone tocou! Mas não era o telefone da cabine, e sim o que estava na sala. Correu para atender, mas sem tirar os olhos daquele objeto estranho em seu closet.

– Alô?

– Oi, Mu, é o Shaka.

– Ah, oi, querido.

– Olha, deu um apagão aqui na região da empresa e eu estou preso no elevador.

– Puxa, que chato! – disse Mu, fingindo tristeza. Na verdade, estava mais interessando naquele fenômeno estranho que estava acontecendo em seu quarto do que com o que acontecia com o namorado.

– Não se preocupe comigo, ok? Está tudo bem.

– Certo Shaka, tchau! – e desligou o telefone apressado, voltando para o quarto correndo e observando aquela misteriosa cabine.

Demorou certo tempo, mas tomou coragem e entrou dentro do cubículo. Nada de impressionante. Era uma simples cabine telefônica. Nem havia se lembrado de perguntar algo sobre aquilo para Shaka. Provavelmente, o loiro riria da cara dele e diria que ele estava escrevendo demais.

Observou o lugar por dentro e tocou o teto com o cabo da vassoura. Ainda achava aquele lugar estranho... apesar de parecer tudo normal. Verificou cada canto do pequeno cubo onde estava e não havia nada fora do comum. Então, decidiu fazer uma ligação.

Ia ligar para a própria casa, apenas para ver se aquele telefone funcionava. Discou o número e aguardou. Um toque e o telefone da casa começou a chamar. Mu soltou um riso frouxo e pousou o telefone no gancho.

Voltou-se para a saída da cabine e então, a porta se fechou. Mu entrou em pânico, mas antes que pudesse tentar abrir a porta, o chão se abriu e ele caiu em cima de algo muito fofo.

~oOo~

Shaka estranhou a rapidez do companheiro ao telefone. Não lhe fez perguntas ou algo parecido. Mas porque estava se preocupando? Qual era a chance dele encontrar uma cabine telefônica e entrar em contato com a empresa? Eram quase nulas! Então não havia com o que se preocupar.

Então... começou a ouvir uma música. Uma música triste que vinha de um dos cômodos do apartamento.

Bate outra vezCom esperanças o meu coração  
Pois já vai terminando o verão enfim  
A voz triste e chorosa do cantor invadia o apartamento. Shaka não entendia o que a música dizia, pois estava em outra língua, mas decidiu seguir o som da música.

Volto ao jardim  
Com a certeza que devo chorar  
Pois bem sei que não queres voltar para mim

Abriu a porta por onde Afrodite havia entrado e o encontrou na cama, deitado, coberto com pétalas de rosas vermelhas. Apenas com as pétalas de rosas vermelhas.

– Eu estava começando a sentir saudades... – disse o sueco, com um sorriso malicioso.

– É um jeito criativo de conquistar uma pessoa.

Queixo-me às rosas, mas que bobagem  
As rosas não falam  
Simplesmente as rosas exalam  
O perfume que roubam de ti

– Obrigado... – agradeceu Afrodite – Eu adoro essa música. O Alde me emprestou um CD que tinha ela e eu a amei tanto...

– É música brasileira?

– É sim... fala sobre saudades... sobre alguém que foi esquecido por quem mais amava e agora, nem as flores de seu jardim lhe dão consolo.

– Isso é... muito triste... – disse Shaka, sentando-se na beira da cama e aproximando seu rosto do de Afrodite.

O sueco o puxou para junto de si, encostando os dois pares de lábios sedentos de paixão, começando um beijo quente e úmido. Um beijo que deveria marcar a boca de Shaka e sua memória para sempre. O loiro subiu na cama, ficando por cima de Afrodite, enquanto continuavam a se beijar.

As mãos habilidosas do estrangeiro percorreram suas costas, ansiando por ter aquele corpo nu junto do seu. Enquanto os beijos loucos eram trocados ardentemente, o triste cantor ainda continuava sua música chorosa que preenchia o quarto.

Devias vir  
Para ver os meus olhos tristonhos  
E, quem sabe, sonhava meus sonhos  
por mim

~oOo~

Mu finalmente conseguiu sair de cima daquela coisa fofa onde havia caído. Quando ficou de pé no chão, viu que havia aterrisado em cima de um grande colchão de ar azul. Aproximou-se dele e viu sua vassoura, que também havia vindo com ele. Pegou-a e pensou na possibilidade de usá-la como arma caso algo acontecesse. Só depois veio a idéia de que isso seria ridículo.

Mas onde estava? Aquela estranha cabine telefônica era uma armadilha?

– Olá – uma mulher o chamou e Mu se assustou, virando-se para trás. A mulher de cabelos esverdeados e com um cigarro no canto da boca o observava com um olhar de “mais um tonto que aparece na minha vida” – Nossa, você é mais feio do que as outras pessoas que costumam aparecer aqui!

– O que?! – perguntou Mu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos arrepiados e olhando para a sua roupa... não estava mal, mas também não estava apresentável.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo. Meu nome é Shina... Mas agora... Vamos começar com um trato nos seus dentes! – disse Shina, se aproximando e observando a boca de Mu – Parece que o caso é de limpeza mesmo.

– Ah... Mas espere...

Shina fez sinal para que ficasse quieto e então puxou uma cadeira até o meio da sala.

– Sente-se aqui – disse ela, se apoiando nas costas da cadeira.

Mu não entendeu muito bem, mas aquela mulher não parecia estar num bom dia e decidiu sentar. Talvez fosse apenas para que ele esperasse alguma coisa ou que alguma providência fosse tomada.

– Eu fico com isso – ela pegou a vassoura que Mu ainda segurava – Coloque o cinto – disse a mulher.

Mu não entendeu nada, mas quando olhou para baixo, viu que havia uma espécie de cinto de segurando acoplado à cadeira. Ele fitou-a, assustado e ela fez um movimento com a cabeça para que apertasse o cinto de uma vez. Obedeceu.

– Lá vamos nós – disse ela, que deu um empurrão na cadeira. A cadeira acelerou em direção à parede e Mu fechou os olhos. Pode ver toda sua vida passar diante de si e a última imagem era de seu corpo se espatifando contra aquele corpo sólido.

Porém, a parede se abriu e do nada, surgiu uma porta. A cadeira parou de repente e ele abriu os olhos. Estava numa espécie de consultório de dentista. Soltou o cinto de segurança e ia se levantar, quando uma garota loira pulou em seu colo com tudo.

– Nananinananão! – ela abraçou Mu pelo pescoço – Que feio! Vai fugir da sala do dentista?!

Mu não conseguiu dizer nada. Estava atônito. Vermelho. E estranhando muito aquilo tudo...

– Eu sou a ajudante do dentista, meu nome é June e...

– June, seja uma boa menina e fique igualzinha à protagonista de “O Piano”: muda.

Mu olhou para o fundo da sala e viu um homem com máscara médica, uma touca nos cabelos, luvas de borracha nas mãos e todo vestido de branco. Ele se aproximou de Mu com um olhar tranqüilizador e pegou alguns instrumentos de dentro de uma maleta.

– June, saia do colo dele.

– Sim, senhor! – ela disse, batendo continência e se levantando.

O dentista que era alto e moreno, pegou um estranho aparelho em sua maleta.

– Isso é um vibrador. Espero que não doa muito.

Mu encarou aquelas duas pessoas estranhas com um olhar cheio de medo. Onde havia se metido?! Porque não ignorou aquela cabine?! Agora estava numa sala onde haviam dois loucos que... estavam rindo?

– HAHAHAHA!!!! Puxa vida! Você fez uma cara muito engraçada! – ria a loira, se segurando na parede.

– HAHAHAHA!!!! Acalme-se rapaz! Estamos brincando com você! – disse o dentista, batendo no ombro dele – Uma piadinha para descontrair sempre cai bem! É apenas uma broca dental.

– Ah... – disse Mu, dando um riso chocho.

– Agora, vamos ver essas crianças na sua boca...

Mu abriu a boca e o moreno espionou seus dentes com uma lanterna. O dentista pegou um instrumento de metal e começou a raspar os dentes de Mu.

– Qual o diagnóstico, doutor? – perguntou June, escrevendo algo num bloco de papel.

– Eles estão malcuidados e sofrerão uma limpeza imediatamente... e o que está fazendo? Um relatório?

– Não, to desenhando a gente atendendo nosso novo paciente! – ela mostrou o papel, onde havia três personagens de “palitinho”, um sentando em uma cadeira e outros dois atendendo.

– Oh, você tem talento! – disse ele, animado – Mostre o desenho para o nosso paciente!

June se aproximou de Mu e lhe mostrou os rabiscos. Ele começou a rir, mas os instrumentos em sua boca atrapalhavam. O dentista então lhe advertiu:

– Não ria!

Ele obedeceu e o moreno continuou examinando sua boca.

– Uma vez, um judeu foi em uma lanchonete para lanchar, mas decidido a gastar pouco. Ele então perguntou à garçonete: “o cafezinho é barato?” E a moça disse que sim. Ele então perguntou-lhe quanto custava para por açúcar no café, e a atendente, bondosa, lhe respondeu: “o açúcar é de graça”. O judeu abriu um sorrisão e ordenou: “quero cinco quilos de açúcar!”

Mu não agüentou e começou a rir novamente. O dentista estava fazendo com que ele desobedecesse à regra de ficar quieto. Sabia que geralmente os dentistas e médicos falavam muitas besteiras para distrair pacientes sobre tensão, mas não pensara que era tão fácil assim rir daquelas piadas.

– Ei, eu disse para não rir! – o moreno disse, num falso tom de braveza e com aquele olhar doce no rosto. Mu aproveitou para relaxar – Vou passar um pouco de ácido aqui para amolecer a sujeira.

– Isso é seguro, doutor? – June perguntou, com falsa inocência.

– Não se preocupe! Temos um bom cirurgião plástico caso aconteça algo.

Mu começou a rir novamente. Aquela consulta estava sendo muito divertida. Ao longo dela, ouviu muitas besteiras e piadas. Ele se assustara com um pouco de sangue que havia saído junto com a sujeira, mas o dentista lhe disse que era normal. Demoraram uma hora até que tudo foi concluído.

– Bom, agora preciso limpar meus instrumentos... E aqui tem um pirulito “sugar free” por você ter se comportado bem! – o dentista lhe entregou o doce e o novo cliente da empresa aceitou-o, um tanto sem graça.

O dentista então saiu. June então pegou Mu pela mão, puxando-o em direção à uma parede.  
– Agora, vamos cuidar dos seus cabelos!

– Cuidado com a parede! – Mu tentou adverti-la, mas como se fosse mágica, a parede se abriu e eles entraram numa sala onde havia uma espécie de salão de beleza – Mas... A parede... O que aconteceu?

June nem olhou para o rosto dele. Apenas disse:

– Ah, eu sempre tomo cuidado! Agora, sente-se aqui! – disse ela, arrumando uma almofada sobre uma cadeira – Vamos dar um jeito nesse cabelo assustado!

Mu sentou-se na cadeira e a loira começou a lavar-lhe cabelo, cantarolando alegremente. Logo depois, apareceu a mulher que o havia recebido na primeira sala. Ela trazia um pote em sua mão.

– Hum, o que é isso? – perguntou a loira, mas a mulher não disse nada. Apenas lhe entregou o pote – Doce novo?

– Prove – disse a mulher.

A loira pegou a colher que havia no pote e levou à boca.

– Hum! Está muito bom! Que pudim delicioso!

– Não é pudim. É sorvete caseiro.

– Parece pudim...

– Mas não é!

– Mesmo assim, parece.

Mu tentou segurar o riso, mas aquilo estava ficando realmente divertido, apesar de bizarro.  
– Hum... Prove você – ela ofereceu o pote a Mu, que comeu uma colherada do doce – E então, parece pudim ou sorvete caseiro?

– Seja lá o que for... Isso é muito bom – disse ele, tentando agradar a gregos e troianos.

– Puxa vida! Você é pra casar, hein! – disse Shina – Quem pegar você primeiro, Mu, vai ter muita sorte.

– Como sabe meu nome? – ele olhou para ela preocupado.

– Digamos que eu tenho mãos habilidosas – disse Shina, tirando do bolso a carteira de identidade de Mu – Tome mais cuidado com seus documentos. A propósito... O que acha de pintar o cabelo?

– Gostei da idéia! – aplaudiu June.

– Eu não sei... – disse Mu, receoso.

– Ora, vamos! Será divertido! – insistiu a loira, bastante animada.

– Uma pessoa colorida sempre é mais alegre – disse Shina, acendendo outro cigarro e, novamente, Mu teve que segurar o riso, já que “colorido” era a palavra perfeita para definir o figurino de Shina.

– Ei, não fume no meu salão! – advertiu June e a outra logo apagou o cigarro. A loira sorriu e sussurrou para Mu – Eu mando nela... Um dia, vamos nos casar.

– Pare de falar asneiras! – berrou Shina, quase jogando o pote de doce em June, que ria alto.  
Mu começou a rir alegremente. Nunca havia se sentido tão bem em meio a pessoas estranhas. Geralmente era arredio, mas aquela louca consulta ao dentista e aquela discussão entre as duas mulheres excêntricas haviam quebrado o gelo.

– Eu vou pintar o cabelo! – ele disse determinado – E quero pintá-lo de roxo!

– Legal! – exclamou June.

Shina ficou em silêncio, mas as roupas dela já denunciavam: ela adorava roxo.

A loira tratou do cabelo de Shaka como se fosse o cabelo de um rei. Passou vários cremes, hidrantes e coisas do gênero que ele nem pensava em usar. Enquanto isso, Shina lhe fazia uma massagem nos pés.

Mu sentia-se bastante relaxado. Havia trabalhado o dia inteiro e aquilo estava sendo muito bom. Realmente, limpar toda a casa sem nenhuma ajuda era bastante cansativo e Shaka não ajudava na limpeza daquilo que não fosse estritamente seu.

Pouco tempo depois, ele já não reconhecia o próprio cabelo: estava liso e macio como nunca. Olhou-se no espelho por um bom tempo, sorrindo. Seu sorriso e seu cabelo... se sentia muito mais bonito agora.

Após isso, June lhe mostrou algumas das tinturas de tom roxo e Mu escolheu uma clara, que lembrava a lavanda e deixou-se aos cuidados daquela cabeleireira habilidosa.

~oOo~

Mitsumasa ainda repousava na cama quando Marin voltou ao quarto. Ela trazia um sorriso nos belos lábios cobertos com um batom vermelho claro. Algo sexy e discreto. O velho então indagou curioso o motivo daquele belo sorriso.

– A nova pessoa já está na empresa, senhor Mitsumasa.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. O dono da empresa queria logo deixar a cama, mas Máscara da Morte interveio, dizendo que ainda era cedo e que haveria outras oportunidades para que se conhecessem.

– Droga... não posso nem mais fazer o que eu quero na minha empresa.

– Não fique bravo, senhor Mitsumasa... Estamos apenas protegendo o senhor.

– Sei, sei...  
Máscara da Morte deixou o quarto e Marin se aproximou da cama, observando. Ele vinha definhando aos poucos e aquilo doía nela, que já havia devotado seis anos de sua vida cuidando dele. Desde que havia deixado a faculdade alguns anos atrás, tornara-se a única enfermeira de Mitsumasa. E foi seu primeiro e único paciente.

Ela havia se tornado sua amiga e confidente. Havia escutado seus segredos e confissões, guardando todos eles no fundo de seu coração. Sabia da amargura de ter sido abandonado pela família e de todas as partes obscuras de seu passado. Sabia também que o momento não era próprio, mas arriscou perguntar:

– Senhor... Você nunca pensou em formar uma família nova?

Ele ergueu os olhos e a fitou, com um sorriso.

– Eu gostaria de me casar de novo e adotar uma criança. Porque a pergunta?

– Apenas curiosidade – ela disse – Com licença, preciso ir ao banheiro.

~oOo~

– Pronto para ver seu cabelo novo? – disse June, entusiasmada.

– Não enrola e mostra logo pra ele – ordenou Shina, voltando a ficar emburrada.

– Tcharan! – e a loira lhe deu um espelho para que visse seu novo visual.

Primeiramente, Mu estranhou os cabelos roxos, mas então, passou as mãos neles, sentindo a maciez dos fios coloridos e se sentiu muito mais bonito do que antes.

– Puxa vida... Ficou muito bonito!

– As pessoas ficam mais felizes quando se sentem bonitas – disse Shina – E nós estamos aqui para que você seja feliz.

– Como assim? – perguntou Mu, estranhando a frase que aquela mulher havia dito.

– Esse lugar onde estamos é uma empresa que se destina a trazer a felicidade aos seus clientes.

– Felicidade custe o que custar! – complementou June.

Mu olhou para as duas mulheres sem entender o que elas haviam dito.

– Olha, a gente não sabe muito bem fazer esse discurso, mas quando a pessoa que faz ele estiver melhor, ela vem e te explica tudo... e não me olhe com essa cara de bobo! – disse Shina, saindo da sala.

– Não liga pra ela não, Mu-chan! Ela é toda nervosinha.

– É, eu percebi... – Mu concordou com um sorriso.

– Mas agora, falando de coisas realmente importantes, o senhor não acha que eu sou japonesa?

Ele teve que se controlar para não rir, mas era realmente estranho ver aquela mulher loira, de olhos azuis e sotaque forçado tentando parecer japonesa. Mas como ela havia sido educada com ele...

– Sim, parece.

– Muito obrigada! – disse ela dando um abraço realmente forte em Mu, que a abraçou de volta, totalmente sem graça.

– Ora, vejo que já estão bastante amigos! – disse uma voz masculina ecoando do fundo da sala. Mu corou levemente.

– Ah, olá doutor! – disse June – Mu, esse é o doutor Aldebaran. Ele tratou dos seus dentes.  
– Oh, Muito...

Ele não terminou a frase. Seus olhos se voltaram para o dentista, que agora, sem touca ou máscara, mostrava seu verdadeiro rosto. Era o homem que o havia ajudado aquele dia... Que havia lhe dado o casaco... Aquele homem moreno que não saíra de sua mente desde então.

Aldebaran também reconheceu o ‘anjo da chuva’. Não havia percebido quem ele era na cadeira de dentista, pois naquele dia, os cabelos dele estavam molhados e cobrindo seu rosto. Qual seria a chance deles se encontrarem novamente? Uma em mil? E de se encontrarem dentro da empresa? Uma em um milhão?

– Você... – o moreno ia começar a falar algo, mas não sabia como continuar. Mu permanecia em silêncio, atônito com aquela coincidência.

– Eu preciso arrumar outras coisas agora! Conversem um pouco! – disse June, dando um sorriso e saindo da sala.

Os dois ficaram se entreolhando por um bom tempo. Nenhum sabia o que dizer. Aquele tipo de situação só acontecia em filmes ou nas novelas, mas na vida real, a chance era a mínima. Próxima de zero e, talvez, abaixo de zero.

– O-oi... – Aldebaran tentou puxar assunto.

Mu não conseguiu responder logo. Era muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Será que haviam lido seus pensamentos e descoberto que ele ficaria muito feliz se visse aquele homem novamente?

– Olá... – ele respondeu, ainda abobado.

– Eu... puxa... é bom te ver de novo.  
– Sim. – ele nem sabia muito o que dizer. Seu coração estava acelerado – Você... trabalha aqui?

– É... trabalho...

– Vocês então... vão me fazer feliz?

– Nos esforçaremos para que isso aconteça.

– Puxa... isso é bom.

Estava realmente feliz por ver aquele homem novamente. E ao mesmo tempo, estava com medo de estragar tudo. Aquele homem havia visto como seus dentes eram sujos e ele sentia vergonha disso. O havia visto com cabelos embaraçados e desgrenhados. Tinha vontade de esconder o rosto.

– É muito bom poder lhe encontrar também. Eu fiquei pensando quando poderíamos nos ver novamente...

– Pensou?! – ele gritou surpreso, assustando o moreno – Ah... desculpa a minha... minha... exclamação... é que... que eu também pensei nisso.

– Que bom... – disse sem jeito.

– Eu... estou com seu casaco.

– Não se preocupe com isso. Você estava precisando.

– Muito obrigado por me ajudar aquele dia. Se fosse... qualquer outra pessoa... ia apenas me ignorar.

– As pessoas não deveriam se ignorar.

– Porque não? É mais fácil.

– Pode ser mais fácil, mas não faz ninguém feliz. Principalmente quem foi ignorado.

Mu se aproximou dele e o abraçou. Nem soube porque, mas o abraçou com força.

De dentro da outra sala, June e Shina observavam os dois “silenciosamente”...

– Ai! Que cena linda! Isso tá parecendo “Sensitive Pornograph”!

– Fala baixo! – disse Shina, lhe dando um beliscão – Será que não pode ficar quieta?

– Ai! Doeu!

– Fale baixo!

– O que estão olhando? – perguntou Máscara da Morte, passando por ali e se aproximando delas – Ora, vejam só, as duas voyeurs!

– Ela me fez olhar! – disse June.

– O que?! – exclamou Shina – Você que tava louca querendo espionar.

As duas começaram a discutir, mas Máscara da Morte já não se importava mais com elas. Observou aqueles dois homens abraçados. Aldebaran e seu anjo da chuva. O que estaria pensando e sentindo agora?

– Eu queria fazer isso com o Afrodite...

– Hã?

– O que disse?

As duas mulheres pararam de discutir e olharam para ele curiosas. Não estavam prestando atenção, mas haviam ouvido algo sobre abraçar...

– Nada! – disse ele, atrapalhado – nada! Nada! Nada!

– Você está vermelho, Ma-chan! Ficou envergonhando vendo o Alde-chan e o Mu-chan se abraçando? – perguntou June, curiosa.

– Quem você queria abraçar? – perguntou a fumante.

– Ah... eu tenho que ir agora! Preciso checar os últimos exames do senhor Mitsumasa! – e saiu correndo.


	6. Capítulo VI

No quarto, Mitsumasa já dormia confortavelmente, enquanto Marin permanecia ao seu lado, ainda preocupada. Tinha medo que o fim da vida dele estivesse próximo. Não queria perder aquele homem tão bondoso com quem ela havia passado ótimo anos. A relação entre os dois não era mais de enfermeira e paciente. Eram amigos.

E Marin o amava.

A ruiva sentia-se superior aos outros por ter mais contato com o chefe e gostava disso, não por parecer que ela era importante, mas sim, porque ela se havia se apegado a Mitsumasa de uma forma muito forte e não queria deixar que nenhuma pessoa cuidasse dele. Não confiava nas outras pessoas.

Sim, aqueles seres humanos trabalhando incansavelmente pelo desejo do velho senhor poderiam se voltar contra ele e ela sabia disso. Porém, ela nunca faria isso. Aliás, poderia fazer de tudo para que as vontades de seu chefe prevalecessem.

Shina, June, Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran... todos os peixes pequenos cuidando para que uma pessoa fosse feliz. Nem eles mesmos sabiam como era possível alcançar a verdadeira felicidade. Mitsumasa revelou esse segredo para ela e somente ela.

Mal sabia o velho que, durante todo seu projeto, uma pessoa estava totalmente feliz: a própria Marin.

Não era preciso muito para que ela conquistasse a felicidade verdadeira. Apenas queria ficar ao lado de Mitsumasa e cuidar dele enquanto os outros cavalos se esforçavam com coisas menores.

Para ela, apenas isso importava e não se incomodaria de se livrar das pessoas que tentassem impedir que tudo continuasse assim.

~oOo~

– Puxa... deixa eu ver se eu entendi... então, vocês farão tudo para que eu seja feliz? – perguntou Mu, pela milésima vez, ainda sem acreditar.

– Exatamente – respondeu Aldebaran, pela milésima vez, sem se demonstrar chateado.

Os dois estavam sentados à mesa do cômodo que servia de restaurante. Já estavam conversando ali havia certo tempo e Shina e June os observavam. Era realmente bom que pudessem se conhecer após a conversa rápida que haviam tido aquele dia.

Mu ainda sentia-se corar ao ouvir a voz de Aldebaran. Era realmente bom poder falar com ele novamente. Aquele homem moreno que fora seu salvador aquele dia... Salvador não... Mas havia lhe acolhido em meio ao frio e a chuva. Algo que ninguém faria.

Aquele homem era realmente atencioso e doce. Sentia-se muito feliz apenas de estar ali com ele. Não queria nunca deixá-lo. Era apenas uma conversa, mas sentia como se soubesse que ele era o amor de sua vida.

Não acreditava no que ele mesmo pensava. Sentia que amava aquele homem que era praticamente um desconhecido. Sentia algo que nunca sentiu por Shaka e isso já era muito importante.

– Você tem namorada? – perguntou ao moreno, curioso, mas só então percebeu que estava sendo indiscreto – Oh, desculpe! Isso não é da minha conta.

Aldebaran apenas riu do jeito de Mu. Ele era um rapaz muito educado e ficava uma gracinha quando estava vermelho.

– Tudo bem, não se preocupe. E não, não tenho namorada. O primeiro motivo é que não posso... como dizer... “subir” para a cidade e o segundo é que... bom, mulheres não fazem muito meu tipo.

– Oh... entendo... – disse Mu, e acrescentou um “que bom!” em seus pensamentos.

– E você? Tem alguém?

– Eu moro com meu namorado.

– Que bom.

– Não é muito bom... eu nunca tive a sensação que a gente se amava. Era apenas... uma espécie de pena que tínhamos um pelo outro e por isso nos juntamos. É algo como naquelas fanfics que você vê na internet. As meninas criam os casais yaois de não se sabe onde, juntando dois caras que nunca interagiram entre si durante a trama inteira do anime, livro, ou o que quer que seja apenas porque ele parecem... duas garotas.

– Sim, isso é estranho – comentou o outro, rindo.

– Pois é... até hoje me arrependo de começarmos a namorar.

– Minha mãe dizia que não devemos nos arrepender do que fazemos, e sim do que deixamos de fazer.

Mu suspirou.

– Minha vida ao lado dele é a mesma coisa que a definição de Dadaísmo.

– O movimento artístico?

– Sim, uma vez, perguntaram ao criador desse movimento o que queria dizer Dadaísmo e sabe o que ele disse?

– “Dadaísmo não quer dizer nada”... – ele respondeu, taciturno.

– Isso mesmo. Ficando com meu namorado, eu deixei de viver, de me apaixonar e de amar de verdade. Minha vida não quer dizer nada.

Aldebaran baixou os olhos, ficando calado e sério. Houve silêncio por algum tempo e então, o moreno sentiu algo macio roçando seu braço. Eram os cabelos de Mu. Ele havia se encostado no ombro de Aldebaran, dando-lhe um leve sorriso.

– Não fique mal por minha causa. Eu gosto de ficar com você – disse, tentando conforta-lo.

– Mesmo? – perguntou Aldebaran, um tanto envergonhado, coisa que era difícil de lhe acontecer.  
– É, gosto sim.

– Eu... queria lhe dizer que...

– SUPRESA!!!! – June apareceu berrando atrás deles e Mu se assustou, assim como Aldebaran – Está na hora de um jantar à luz de velas!

– O que? – exclamou Aldebaran, estranhando aquilo.

– Não brigue comigo, ela deu a idéia – disse Shina, mal-humorada, trazendo um castiçal e colocando sobre a mesa.

– Sorria, Shina-chan! Me ajude a por a mesa!

– Não me chame assim! – esbravejou a moça de cabelos esverdeados.

– Ah, não seja baka – disse June com um sorriso e colocando os pratos sobre a mesa.

– Não sou baka! – esbravejou a mulher novamente.

Mu observava tudo muito vermelho e envergonhado enquanto Aldebaran tentava manter a pose séria. June era realmente surpreendente e indiscreta, mas apesar de tudo, Mu estava, de certa forma, adorando aquele momento.

– Eu trouxe um vinho Cabernet Sauvignon! – disse June, olhando para o rótulo do vinho.

– Como você foi mexer nos meus vinhos?! – perguntou Aldebaran, surpreso. Guardava a chave com cuidado, onde June a havia pegado?

– É só uma coisinha que eu faço. Agora, vamos aos pratos da noite! – exclamou ela, puxando um carrinho consigo.

Mu e Aldebaran olharam para as comidas dispostas sobre o carrinho: estavam com uma aparência péssima! Queimadas, esparramadas e até mesmo nojentas, os dois se entreolharam com uma expressão de ‘não vou comer isso’ no rosto.

– E então? – disse June, sorrindo e batendo palmas.

– Ah, dá um tempo! – disse Shina empurrando a loira – Aqui tem pão que eu comprei e uma torta que eu fiz e comam logo! – E saiu da sala, puxando June pelo braço.

Os dois ficaram se entreolhando sem entender muita coisa. Era melhor não entender.

~oOo~

Na cozinha, June e Shina observavam curiosas enquanto os dois comiam.

– Puxa! Eles fazem o casal perfeito! – disse June animada.

– Aldebaran é muito grande para ele. Até o nome dele é grande comparado com o do Mu.

– Homem grande... nome grande... O que mais será que é grande nele?

– Não pense besteiras!

– Ah, você começou a falar das coisas grandes dele!

– Pare com isso!

June começou a rir e Shina e empurrou, mas a loira não conseguia parar. Adorava tirar Shina do sério, pois sabia que ela sempre era um vulcão pronto para entrar em erupção. A moça de cabelos esverdeados deu um empurrão na francesa, que bateu a mão na pia, derrubando um prato.

– Que barulho foi esse? – perguntou Mu, dando mais uma garfada na sobremesa.

– Isso... – Aldebaran passou a mão no rosto – Não foi nada.

– Hum...

O moreno sabia que as duas provavelmente estariam observando, mas não quis falar nada porque estava gostando de passar o tempo com Mu. O que será que ele ia dizer antes que June o interrompe-se? Ah, maldita francesa louca!

Agora, estavam quebrando pratos na cozinha... começou a rezar para que parassem logo.  
Havia ficado um tanto triste ao saber que Mu tinha namorado, porém, as coisas não pareciam estar indo muito bem mesmo. Talvez... se ele conquistasse Mu... ele deixaria o namorado tratante.

Precisaria se esforçar para ter seu “anjo da chuva” perto de si.

~oOo~

Shaka acordou e olhou o relógio digital que havia em cima do criado-mudo. Era uma e meia da manhã. Mu deveria estar preocupado. Levantou-se rapidamente da cama, porém, havia esquecido de um detalhe...

– Aonde vai? – perguntou Afrodite, segurando-lhe pelo pulso e bocejando.

Havia se esquecido do sueco. Tinham passado a noite juntos e ele nem se dera conta do tempo. Tudo fora maravilhoso, mas agora, estava enrascado. Mu ia cobrar explicações... Afrodite ia cobrar explicações e isso era exatamente o que ele não tinha naquele momento.

– Me diz! – insistiu o sueco, puxando-lhe o braço delicadamente.  
– Ah... eu... preciso voltar para casa. Tenho que me aprontar para uma reunião importante amanhã.

– Você disse que não tinha emprego.

– É uma reunião para... uma entrevista de emprego.

– Você pode ir depois de tomar café comigo...

– Não posso. Preciso pegar meus documentos, minhas coisas...

– Pensei que o senhor Mi tivesse dado um jeito nisso.

– Pois é... ele deu... agora preciso cumprir com a minha parte!

Afrodite suspirou e se espreguiçou. Estava um tanto triste pela partida repentina do loiro. Esperava que ele ficasse para o café ou que fossem almoçar juntos em algum restaurante e passassem a tarde toda namorando em algum parque na cidade, mas Shaka estava apressado e se vestia rapidamente.

– Podemos nos ver amanhã? Na empresa? – arriscou Lundengäard.

– Claro! – um encontro na empresa não seria problema. Poderiam ficar juntos sem que ninguém se incomodasse e poderia dar a Mu a desculpa de que estava no trabalho. O namorado não ligaria para ele e assim, não seriam interrompidos – Podemos sim.

Afrodite deu um gritinho de alegria e se atirou em cima de Shaka, beijando-lhe a boca com vontade e força.

– Te vejo lá ao meio-dia, para jantarmos juntos, ok?

– Ok! – ele disse com um sorriso, terminando de se vestir.

~oOo~

– Desculpe-me por pedir para ir embora tão depressa, mas é que se eu demorar muito, meu namorado pode desconfiar de algo.

– Tudo bem, Mu. Não se preocupe – disse Aldebaran enquanto dirigia pelas ruas vazias da cidade – Pode abrir o porta-luvas, fazendo o favor?

– Oh, sim... – ele abriu com cuidado. Dentro do compartimento do carro havia um pequeno papel.

– Esse papel mostra o novo endereço onde estaremos te esperando.

– Endereço? – perguntou desconfiado.

Aldebaran riu um pouco e disse:

– Você entenderá quando nos procurar.

Mu olhou para o papel e encolheu os ombros. A chuva parou de cair e poças se acumulavam ao longo das calçadas, já não se via ninguém nas ruas. Era tarde e ele estava preocupado com o que Shaka ia pensar. Precisava dar uma boa desculpa ao loiro, pois ele não aceitaria qualquer explicação.

Talvez, ele ainda estivesse preso no elevador da tal empresa, ou talvez a luz já tivesse voltado e ele estava em casa, furioso por sua ausência. Ou talvez, estivesse dormindo. Talvez, o loiro preferisse a sua ausência, assim como ele também preferia estar longe do namorado.

Queria ficar mais tempo junto do moreno, jantando na tal empresa onde ele trabalhava, mas aquela idéia absurda de ‘felicidade a qualquer custo’ aliada à constante intromissão de June e à falta do que comer haviam feito com que o jantar acabasse rapidamente.

– É aqui? – perguntou Aldebaran, parando o carro.

Mu olhou e viu que estavam a uma quadra do apartamento. Não ia pedir que o moreno o deixasse na porta de casa, apesar que sua vontade era de convida-lo para subir e ficar com ele a noite toda. Não sem antes trocar a fechadura para que Shaka não entrasse.

– Oh... é, é sim. Obrigado pela carona.

– Sua vassoura – ele disse quando Mu estava abrindo a porta.

– O que?

– Sua vassoura está no banco de trás.

– Ah... Obrigado – disse sem graça, e então se esticou e pegou o objeto de limpeza – Eu já ia esquecendo – disse, pensando no quão estranho era esquecer uma vassoura em um carro.

– Tenha uma boa noite – disse Aldebaran sorrindo.

Mu não respondeu. Ficou apenas observando-o e segurando a vassoura. O moreno deveria estar pensando “o que esse idiota está fazendo?”, mas não conseguiu se mover. Não queria sair para fora do carro.

– Mu... aconteceu algo? – ele mal terminou a pergunta e Mu se atirou sobre ele, beijando-lhe os lábios com força e abraçando-o pelo pescoço. Sem reação, ele logo se deixou levar e começou a corresponder o beijo.

O beijo foi interrompido tão rapidamente como começou. Mu se encolheu no banco, tomando fôlego, sem acreditar no que havia feito. Olhou para baixo e depois para a porta do carro. Precisava ir embora. Tentou sair correndo, mas a vassoura, atravessada, não passava pela porta e em seu louco desespero, Mu se sentia dentro de uma “pegadinha” na tv.

A mão morena pousou sobre a dele, tranqüilizando-o. Ele se virou e viu no rosto de Aldebaran um sorriso calmo que o paralisou.

– Assim vai quebrar o cabo da vassoura... – e o ajudou a endireitá-la – Agora ela passa.

– Obriga... – não conseguiu responder, foi beijado pelo moreno e logo o retribuiu, abraçando-o com força.

Não sabia bem o porquê, mas não tomava mais conta de seu corpo. E se tomasse, com certeza não ia impedir aquilo. O beijo profundo e quente daqueles lábios deliciosos e daquela língua atrevida que lhe invadia a boca, provocando a sua.

Sim! Queria fazer amor no carro e muitas outras loucuras que nunca tivera vontade de fazer com Shaka Mas ele deveria estar no apartamento, esperando-o e... e que se danasse! Ficaram ali, se beijando por mais um tempo.

– Agora eu tenho que ir – disse o moreno, beijando-o na testa.

– Eu quero te ver de novo.

– Vamos nos ver. Cuide-se.

– Tá.

E saiu do carro, dando tchau para Aldebaran, enquanto ele acelerava o veículo e desaparecia rua afora.

Andou até o prédio, carregando a vassoura na mão e pensando no beijo. Havia tanto tempo que não fazia algo tão bom. Havia tanto tempo que não se sentia tão feliz. Olhou para a vassoura e começou a dançar “Danúbio Azul” em plena calçada, imaginando-se dançar com o moreno.

– Cuidado para que eu não pise em seu pé.

Mu olhou para cima e viu a figura de Aldebaran, tomando sua mão e sua cintura, conduzindo-o na dança.

– Quem é você?

– Sou sua vassoura... Mas sua imaginação está agindo sobre mim.

– Legal... eu nem bebi e estou conversando com uma vassoura.

– Não pense que sou uma vassoura, perderá a graça.

– A vassoura está me dizendo o que fazer... Eu sabia que não deveria ter comido ou bebido aquelas coisas que me ofereceram...

– Não é a vassoura! É sua imaginação! Agora me diga: quer que eu seja uma vassoura ou Aldebaran?

Mu baixou os olhos e depois encarou “a vassoura” sorrindo.

– Aldebaran!

– Ótimo! Me dê o prazer dessa dança, senhor.

– Com certeza!

E eles começaram a dançar pela calçada. Ao longe, algumas pessoas observavam rindo, mas Mu não se importava. A rua era um grande salão de festas. As mulheres desfilavam belos vestidos multicoloridos, exibindo-se para os belos e distintos cavalheiros em seus ternos elegantes. E logo, ele e “Aldebaran” também estavam com belos ternos, ao estilo do século XIX, dançando pelo salão.

As flores perfumavam o ambiente. Os lustres, os abajures, as velas iluminavam o local e os casais sorriam e rodopiavam alegremente. O próprio Johann Strauss II executava sua música. O salão era só alegrias, assim como o coração de Mu, que nem percebeu o olhar estranho do porteiro quando ele entrou no prédio dançando com a vassoura. O pobre homem, apenas o observou sem entender nada enquanto Mu ganhava o elevador.

– Preciso parar de beber antes de vir para o trabalho...

O morador do prédio parou quando viu que estava em frente ao elevador. Estava vermelho e um tanto envergonhado por ter-se deixado levar novamente pela sua imaginação. Apertou o botão do painel e rezou para que o porteiro esquecesse tudo no dia seguinte.

– Viu o que me fez fazer? – disse ele se voltando para a vassoura.

– Eeeeeeeeuuuuuu????

– Droga! Estou falando com a “vassoura”!

– Não sou a “vassoura”.

– Na realidade, é!

– Na sua imaginação não...

– Pare com isso!

– Não posso parar se você mesmo não parar.

Mu suspirou e se encostou na parede do elevador, até que a porta se abrisse, mostrando seu andar. Ele pegou a “mão” da “vassoura” e a puxou consigo, entrando em seu apartamento. Jogou-a num canto e enxugou o suor na testa.

– Vai me deixar aqui no canto?

– Não me provoque!

– Aldebaran não ia lhe deixar no canto.

– Eu sei! Mas você é uma vassoura!

– Mas você prefere imaginar que não sou.

– Porra! – disse, olhando para “Aldebaran” – Vamos dançar!

Puxou pela mão e viu o sorriso do ‘moreno’ aparecer em sua face. Ia tomar a posição para começar a valsa novamente, mas a ‘vassoura’ sugeriu outra coisa.

– Vamos dançar algo mais animado...

– Não sugira coisas, “vassoura”!

Logo, a sala se transformou novamente no salão. Os casais ressurgiram com novas roupas, ao estilo dos anos 50. Cole Porter substituiu Strauss e logo uma música divertida começou a tocar.

– Essa música...

Os cidadãos no Japão fazem  
Lá na China um bilhão fazem  
Façamos vamos amar

– Pervertido! – exclamou Mu.

– É o que você é quando pensa em dividir a cama com ele.

– Ora...

Os casais começavam a dançar enquanto uma animada Shirley McLaine cantava. Logo, ele e a vassoura estavam dançando juntos pelo salão imaginário, embriagado de luzes, cores e sons inebriantes. Podia imaginar o calor de Aldebaran invadindo seu corpo aos toques que a música proporcionava.

Os espanhóis, os lapões fazem  
Lituanos e letões fazem  
Façamos vamos amar

– Ela canta bem em português.

– É sua imaginação. Aldebaran é brasileiro, logo ele fala português... Assim como a Shirley McLaine. E você ainda...

– ...eu sei, eu tinha um CD onde vários artistas cantavam as músicas do Porter em outras línguas e essa era minha favorita – completou Mu – Pena que o perdi.

– Bom, nada é perfeito...

– Aldebaran é perfeito – Mu respondeu sorrindo.

– Estou gostando disso...

– Fica quieta, “vassoura”!

Os outros casais em seus belos figurinos coloridos faziam o salão explodir de alegria. Com movimentos coreografados, igual a um cabaré, a música e a dança faziam Mu viajar em suas criações imaginárias sem se importar com a realidade. Afinal, como diria uma frase que algum professor ou amigo lhe contara: “a realidade é para quem não tem imaginação”.

Os alemães em Berlim fazem  
E também lá em Bonn  
Em Bombaim fazem  
Os hindus acham bom  
Nisseis, niqueis e sansseis fazem  
Lá em São Francisco muitos gays fazem  
Façamos vamos amar

– Está apelando, ‘vassoura’...

– Sua imaginação está apelando.

– Não bote a culpa em mim mesmo!

– Não bote a culpa em um objeto inanimado.

– Chega, não quero mais dançar!

– Imagine que é ele... deixe-se levar pela música...

Tentou seguir o conselho que estava dando a si mesmo através da “vassoura”. Era realmente mais agradável imaginar as coisas por aquele ponto de vista, onde ele era apenas o acompanhante de Aldebaran, que o conduzia naquela dança.

Giravam pelo grande salão enquanto os outros casais, alegres e risonhos, se entregavam ao som e ao ritmo, deslizando pelo chão magicamente. Já não era mais a ‘vassoura’ e já não era mais a ‘sala’. Era o seu sonho se transfigurando na sua frente, mesmo que fosse fruto de sua imaginação.

Esse fruto, ainda verde, lhe fazia pensar e querer estar com o moreno ainda mais e mais e...

– Oh, desculpe, entrei no apartamento errado.

O salão se desmoronou, os casais sumiram e a ‘vassoura’ voltou a ser a vassoura. Shaka estava parado à porta um tanto sem graça, querendo se desculpar.

– Eu pensei que era meu apartamento, a chave serviu direitinho e...

Mu começou a rir. O loiro o observou sem entender nada.

– Sou eu, Shaka: Mu.

O loiro quase caiu para trás: Mu estava lindo! Nunca havia estado tão bonito assim!

– Mu?  
– Gostou do meu novo visual?

– Como você ficou assim?

– Hum... bom... Uma amiga ganhou um tratamento de beleza gratuito numa clínica, mas não pôde ir e me deu o convite – inventou qualquer coisa para ele.

– Puxa... Você está lindo! – e pensou “Da onde ele tem amigos?”

– Obrigado.

– O que estava fazendo com a vassoura?

– O que? – olhou para a vassoura em sua mão – Eu... Estava limpando a sala.

– Nessa hora da noite?

– A mulher da clínica disse que o melhor horário para se limpar a casa.

– Você parecia estar dançando...

– Ela disse para conciliar duas atividades... Mas... E você?

– E eu o que?

– Porque estava na rua até essa hora?

– Bem... – e também tratou de inventar algo – Ficamos presos no elevador até agora pouco. A empresa pagou jantar para todos e transporte.

– Isso é bom.

– O que acha de irmos dormir agora? – disse, com um sorriso, abraçando Mu pela cintura.

– Eu vou dormir no chão da sala.

– O que? – perguntou sem acreditar enquanto Mu se afastava dele.

– A mulher disse que é melhor para minha coluna.

– Mas você não tem nada na coluna.  
– Você que pensa – Mu olhou-o, dando um sorrisinho sarcástico. Foi até o quarto, pegou suas coisas e foi para a sala, deitar no chão.

– Não acredito que você vai fazer isso.

– Acredite. Eu estou fazendo isso – foi até o closet e o abriu. A cabine telefônica havia sumido. Ele apanhou o casaco de Aldebaran e o vestiu.

– Mas... Espere, de quem é essa roupa?

– Eu acho que compramos ela uns anos atrás e nunca serviu em mim. Acho que será boa para eu passar a noite.

Shaka apenas o observou indo para a sala e deitando-se entre os lençóis que estavam no chão. Viu-o ajeitar o travesseiro e vestir o casaco, parecendo muito confortável. Se aproximou dele, ficando de joelhos.

– Não ganho beijo de boa noite? – Não custava pedir. Mu estava tão lindo...

O companheiro se levantou um pouco e o beijou na bochecha.

– Boa noite – e se virou para o lado, tentando dormir.

Shaka então foi para o quarto, sem entender nada... Na verdade, estava feliz com Afrodite, mas agora também queria se deitar com Mu. Seu companheiro estava extremamente lindo naquela noite. O tal salão de beleza havia o transformado e ele estava muito atraente.

Era a primeira vez, em toda sua vida, que desejava o namorado.

Nunca havia percebido o quão bonito ele era. Agora, com os cabelos alisados e com dentes brancos e talvez parasse de comer tanta porcaria, evitando a barriguinha que não demoraria muito a aparecer... Puxa, ia ficar lindo! Lindo? Era a primeira vez que dizia isso! Mu realmente estava muito mais bonito... Mas, e quanto a Afrodite?

Pensaria nisso mais tarde. Estava cansado demais para tirar qualquer conclusão.

Na manhã seguinte, acordou mais descansado e disposto. Ia tomar café com Mu e passar o dia com Afrodite na empresa de Mitsumasa e depois voltaria para casa. Ainda precisava achar um emprego. Não havia procurado nenhuma das companhias que haviam ligado e nem voltado àquela com quem havia feito a entrevista.

Mas não ia se preocupar com isso. Se ficasse na empresa, aos cuidados de Mitsumasa e dos outros, nem precisava se preocupar com dinheiro. Depois, daria um jeito com Mu e de manter a relação com ele e Afrodite ao mesmo tempo sem que houvessem problemas. Tinha confiança em si mesmo e sabia que podia fazê-lo.

Levantou-se, foi ao banheiro, onde começou a se lavar cantarolando baixinho. Foi até a sala e viu que Mu já havia deixado sua “cama”.

– Mu? – ele chamou – Mu?

Não houve resposta. O loiro caminhou até a cozinha e viu que não havia café pronto, mas sim, um pequeno papel deixado sobre a mesa comum pequena palavra escrita: “Saí”. Shaka deu um soco na mesa e foi até a geladeira, buscar algo fácil de preparar para que pudesse comer.


	7. Capítulo VII

Atravessou a rua observando a igreja que se erguia na quadra da frente. Não acreditava que pudesse haver uma cabine telefônica dentro de uma igreja, mas era o que o papel dizia. “Igreja de Santa Maria, Sekiguchi, confessionário à direita da porta”.

Nunca havia entrado em uma igreja católica antes, a não ser uma vez quando uma garota estrangeira da escola convidou ele e Shaka para o seu casamento. O loiro não foi e Mu passou a noite sozinho, sentado em sua mesa. Ainda conversou com alguns de seus colegas, mas quando todos foram dançar, ele preferiu ficar sozinho. Ficou grande parte do tempo vagando pelo salão de festas, sem fazer nada. Queria provar a Shaka que podia se divertir sem ele. Não estava se divertindo, mas seu namorado não precisava saber disso.

Observou algumas pessoas entrando na igreja e fazendo o sinal da cruz. Treinou algumas vezes, muito desajeitado. Aquelas pessoas faziam o gesto muito rápido. Algumas ajoelhavam à porta da igreja, as outras apenas dobravam a perna e outros entravam com a coluna ereta. Tinha a impressão que as pessoas faziam gestos diferentes algumas vezes.

Entrou na Igreja, fazendo o sinal engraçado de uma forma muito atrapalhada. Mal pôs os pés para dentro e quase foi atingido por um pequeno pedaço de gesso que caiu do teto e se espatifou no chão. Encostou-se na parede assustado, respirando rapidamente. Foi então que um homem de roupas empoeiradas e usando chapéu de pedreiro veio em seu socorro.

– Você está bem, meu jovem? – e Mu balançou a cabeça, indicando que sim e o homem gritou para outros dois que estavam em um andaime acima da porta – Ei, tomem cuidado aí, seu idiotas!

– Desculpe, chefe! – respondeu um deles.

– Me desculpe, garoto. É que estamos fazendo algumas reformas na Igreja e as vezes esse tipo de coisa acontece. Mas é só tomar cuidado e não haverá nenhum perigo! – disse ele, dando um tapa forte nas costas de Mu e voltando-se para sua obra.

Permaneceu encostado na parede por mais alguns minutos, observando aquele pedaço de gesso que poderia tê-lo matado. Retomou a compostura e seguiu em frente. Agora, seu desafio era perguntar o que era um confessionário.

Olhou à sua volta e viu uma senhora idosa em frente a uma imagem, de olhos fechados e falando algo em voz baixa. Aproximou-se dela, perguntou baixinho o que era um confessionário.

– Como? – ela perguntou desconfiada – Não sabe o que é um confessionário?

Ele avaliou a velha de cima a baixo: roupa preta, um véu cobrindo seu rosto, alguns dentes faltando na boca e cabelos desgrenhados e curtos, parecendo uma bruxa de contos de fadas ou uma viúva maluca.

– Bom, é que... é que... – o que dizer para a velhinha? – Eu sou um católico novo. Me converti faz pouco tempo.

– Oh! Que bom! Já foi batizado?

– Hã... Não.

– Precisa da confissão para que?

– Para... Para... Para ficar... de bem com Deus?

– Isso é bom. É bom saber que depois de sua crisma, você não poderá mais trocar de religião ou queimará no inferno.

– O que? – ele indagou sem entender nada.

Ela olhou para ele e abriu um grande sorriso, dando tapinhas em seu ombro.

– Puxa, é tão bom saber que os jovens de hoje ainda procuram abrigo na religião! – ela começou a falar, entusiasmada – Não acha que esse mundo está muito cheio de guerras, drogas e aquelas músicas estranhas onde os homens só gritam? Eu acho que estamos caminhando para o fim e por isso, rezar é muito importante!

Mu não sabia o que dizer e ficou apenas mexendo a cabeça, concordando. Aquela mulher realmente falava demais.

– Você parece um jovem muito bom apesar de seus cabelos compridos... Quantos anos tem? Dezoito?

– Vinte e dois...

– Tem essa idade e não tem vergonha de usar um cabelo assim? – ela perguntou indignada enquanto Mu tentava entender em que ponto ela queria chegar – Jesus tinha cabelos compridos, então acho que não era pecado, mas Jesus era Jesus, você é você...

Deixou-a falando sozinha e então percorreu a igreja por quase uma hora até encontrar o confessionário que estava com a porta aberta e dentro... a cabine telefônica!

– É um lugar incomum, não acha? – perguntou uma voz já conhecida e ele se virou, observando o homem que falava com ele.

– Alde... – ele disse, sorrindo e então, correu até ele abraçando-o – Eu tive tantas saudades!  
O moreno o abraçou também, se sentindo um pouco sem graça, pois estavam atraindo alguns olhares de curiosos, mas não queria afastar Mu, então esperou que ele interrompesse o contato.

– Você veio me buscar?

– Sim, é um procedimento de praxe. Na sua primeira ida com um ‘endereço’ novo, um de nós acompanha você. Geralmente é a Shina ou a June que vem, mas hoje eu fiz questão de vir – disse, sorrindo.

– Eu fico muito feliz!

– Bom, vamos descer?

– Hum... espere! – disse ele, segurando o braço do moreno – Quero passar o dia aqui em cima com você.

– “Aqui em cima”? – ele repetiu, quase sem acreditar.

– É!

– Não sei se devo...

– Eu ficarei muito feliz se você vier comigo! E você mesmo disse que vocês iam se esforçar para que eu fosse feliz.

Ele disse tudo com um olhar pidão e Aldebaran deu um pequeno sorriso, ainda indeciso sobre o que fazer. Era difícil surgir uma oportunidade onde ele precisasse subir. Queria passar mais tempo a sós com Mu, queria dar uma volta e ver como as coisas haviam mudado e, claro, deveria fazer Mu feliz. Porém, Mitsumasa desaprovava qualquer subida sem sua autorização prévia...

– Por favor, Alde...

– Está bem. Vamos tomar café juntos mas logo voltamos.

– Legal!

Iam saindo da igreja, quando a velha, que também deixava o local após suas orações, se aproximou deles, disferindo bolsadas nos dois enquanto gritava energicamente.

– Saia! Saia demônio! Saia de dentro dos corpos desses jovens! Saia! Saia, pecado! – os dois se defendiam sem entender nada do que aquela velha louca estava dizendo – Saia, pecado da pederastia! Saia!

Os dois correram para fora, sendo seguidos de perto por aquela figura excêntrica, que parou à porta do igreja, disparando mais ameaças.

– Pederastas! Loucos! Venham para a luz de Deus! Ou ele punirá vocês! Que esse templo desabe sobre minha cabeça se esse “amor” de vocês não for pecado!

E nesse exato momento, um enorme bloco de gesso caiu sobre a velha, atingindo-a em cheio. Os dois assistiram a tudo perplexos, sem saber se retornavam à Igreja para ajudar a senhora ou se fugiam dali.

Logo apareceu o mestre de obras, que disparou a xingar os dois empregados, esquecendo-se de que estava na Casa de Deus e em seguida, juntou-se uma pequena multidão de turistas, todos filmando e tirando fotos daquele acontecimento bizarro.

~oOo~

O italiano entrou no quarto de Mitsumasa para ver como estava seu paciente. Era melhor que ele ainda passasse alguns dias deitado e em repouso. Um outro ataque do coração poderia ser fatal. Estava muito preocupado com a saúde dele, assim como todos os outros, mas o velho senhor importava-se mais com seu projeto do que com a própria saúde.

Mitsumasa era muito teimoso, quase nunca seguia o tratamento e Máscara da Morte não poderia intervir: afinal, era seu médico, mas, acima de tudo, era seu empregado e devia obedece-lo.

Vinha trazendo o café da manhã para ele e tomou um susto ao ver a cama vazia. Colocou a bandeja sobre o criado-mudo e saiu do quarto. Caminhou depressa pelos corredores até que encontrou Marin, que parecia bastante calma. Talvez ela não soubesse de nada, mas era bom perguntar.

– Marin! Marin! O senhor Mitsumasa...

– Ele está tomando café agora, não se preocupe.

– Ele não está no quarto! Eu levei o café para lá e...

– Ele está no jardim tomando café. Eu o tirei do quarto.

– Mas eu pedi para que ele ficasse em repouso! Não podemos arriscar assim a saúde dele!

– Cale a boca! – a ruiva bradou, enérgica – Você não sabe nada sobre o senhor Mitsumasa! É apenas mais um empregado e deve fazer o que ele manda! Se ele se sente bem para sair da cama, ele sairá da cama, entendeu?!

Ele deu um passo para trás estranhando a súbita explosão da mulher. Algumas vezes, Marin lhe dava arrepios, sentia que ela tinha uma grande hostilidade dentro de si por trás de seus rosto sem expressões. Não havia como não recordar da enfermeira maldosa de “Um estranho no ninho”.

– Entendi sim... – “senhorita Ratched”, acrescentou em seus pensamentos, virando-se para trás e procurando algum lugar melhor para ir.

~oOo~

Havia folheado a lista telefônica procurando o número de Sven Lundengäard. Não havia sido muito difícil, mas não sabia se deveria ligar ou não. Tinha medo que Afrodite começasse a falar no telefone e Mu chegasse no meio da ligação. Isso sim seria um problema.

Foi até a porta e a abriu, verificou se Mu estava longe e então efetuou a ligação. Dois toques e a pessoa do outro lado da linha atendeu.

– Alô? – disse a voz um tanto sonolenta de Afrodite.

– Olá, Rosa Vermelha.

– Oh, que surpresa boa! – sentiu a animação tomando conta do tom de voz – Não esperava sua ligação tão cedo, loiro.

– Eu achei que ia ser uma boa surpresa.

– Pois é, foi sim.

– Você já tomou café?

– Hum, não... Isso é um convite?

– Eu ainda não disse nada.

– Não precisa dizer. Eu aceito.

Os dois riram um pouco. Shaka achava a voz do sueco tão gostosa e inebriante... Mas se lembrava da voz doce e calma de Mu... Os cabelos macios de Afrodite e a nova e bela cabeleria de Mu... Mas no que estava pensando?! Que parasse de pensar em Mu!

– Onde você vai para usar a cabine? – perguntou Afrodite.

– Deixa eu ver, espere um momento... – ele foi até o quarto e abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo. Pegou o papel que estava guardado cuidadosamente em meio às suas roupas de baixo, voltando então para o telefone – Banheiro público...

– Oh não! – Afrodite o interrompeu – Não, não e não! Vamos para o lugar onde estará a minha cabine. Me encontre no Hilton daqui à uma hora.

– No hotel? – fingiu uma pequena indignação – Puxa, você vai pelo Hilton, eu vou pelo banheiro público.

– Não é tão chique tendo que encontrar a cabine no armário de vassouras dos empregados – disse o sueco rindo – Te vejo lá, hein!

– Ok, tchau.

– Tchauzinho, loiro.

~oOo~

– Eu acho que vou pedir mais panquecas...

Mu ia chamar a garçonete de novo, mas Aldebaran o impediu, segurando seu braço levemente.

– Você já repetiu esse mesmo prato quatro vezes... – disse o moreno sem graça.

– Mas eu estou com fome.

Na verdade, não sentia um único pingo de fome, mas não queria ir para a empresa tão cedo. Ele e Aldebaran estavam conversando de forma tão agradável ali, porque precisariam ir embora? Além do mais, “ali em cima” era bem melhor que “lá em baixo”.

– Isso vai lhe fazer mal...

– Não vai!

– Claro que vai. É um café tipicamente norte-americano, cheio de gorduras e calorias.

– Mas eu também comi arroz...

O moreno suspirou e apertou-lhe a mão de leve. Estava pensando em sair com Mu para passear, mas tinha medo de irritar o senhor Mitsumasa. Mu era tão lindo e ficava uma gracinha quando comia de forma esfomeada, mesmo estando sem fome.

– Eu quero te levar pra sair – começou o moreno.

– Oba! Então vamos! – Mu se levantou da cadeira, com um belo sorriso e Aldebaran não disse nada. Como resistir aquele sorriso?

Seguiu-o até o caixa, onde pagou a conta após muita insistência de Mu para que eles a dividissem e deixaram a lanchonete sem rumo certo a se seguir. Caminharam alguns passos e então Mu parou.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou-lhe Aldebaran.

– Uma vez, eu vi num mangá que se duas pessoas entrassem na universidade de Tokyo juntas, elas seriam felizes para sempre.

– Era “Love Hina”?

– Não lembro... Deve ser...

– Eu acho que é. A June leu esse mangá, afinal, se ela não leu um mangá, quer dizer que ele não existe.

Mu deu um sorrisinho.

– Você quer ir lá comigo?

– Na universidade?

– É.

– Claro, vamos lá.

– E depois podemos ir na Torre de Tokyo!

– Ok!

– E dar uma volta em algum shopping e ir ao cinema...

– Mu...

– O que foi? Você não gosta das idéias?

– Gosto sim, mas é que você está muito entusiasmado – olhou para o céu por um tempo e então voltou o olhar para Mu, sorrindo – Você fica uma gracinha assim.

O namorado de Shaka corou levemente e mirou o chão com os olhos.

– Fazia muito tempo que eu não me sentia assim...

~oOo~

Máscara da Morte estava remexendo seus desenhos, analisando-os pela enésima vez. Gostava de apreciá-los quando estava sozinho. Aldebaran era uma boa companhia, mas se sentia estranho observando os desenhos na frente do brasileiro. E quanto à Shina e June... bom, preferia ficar solitário ao invés de sentir o cheiro forte de cigarro de uma e ouvir a incontrolável língua da outra.

Gostava de admirar os traços que ele havia criado. Suas pequenas obras de arte eram grandes tesouros para ele e ele acreditava que era o único capaz de avaliá-los e degusta-los pouco a pouco, sem pressa e aproveitando ao máximo.

Os riscos do lápis eram mágicos e o papel ganhava vida. Por mais que aquela ainda não fosse a perfeita retratação de Afrodite, gostava de cada uma de suas criações para e se empenhava para alcançar a perfeição.

Porém, não pôde matutar por muito tempo. A porta de seu escritório foi aberta bruscamente e June adentrou correndo pelo cômodo.

– Shi-san! Shi-san! – ela bradava – Venha ver as novidades!

– Novidades? – disse ele, um tanto mal-humorado. Não sabia o que odiava mais: a) ter sua privacidade invadida; b) o apelido que June lhe dera, já que Shi-san era algo como ‘Sr. Morte’ e ele odiava quando ela o chamava assim; ou c) ter que sair de seu escritório para ver as novidades que ela tinha a dizer (e que geralmente não lhe interessavam em nada)

– O Mi-san está melhor e muito feliz que encontramos uma terceira pessoa!

– Isso é bom...

– Mas a grande novidade é que o Shaka-san e o Di-chan estão namorando!

– O QUE???!!!

A loira se afastou com o súbito grito do italiano.

– Shi-san... O que houve?

Ele levantou da cadeira e empurrou June que caiu no chão como um saco de batatas, saindo do escritório rapidamente. Correu até o restaurante, onde os viu , conversando com Shina, radiantes de alegria.  
~oOo~

O barco cruzava o pequeno lago dentro da empresa. Era uma sala recriando um ambiente exterior. Como se fosse um parque de verdade, onde havia um pequeno lago com plantas, carpas, cortando a sala de lado a lado. À margem esquerda haviam os pequenos barcos a remo para que se pudesse cruzar o lago e a margem direita levava à uma sala em que...

– Senhor Mitsumasa, porque não compramos umas carpas e colocamos no lago? – perguntou Marin, enquanto, sentada no barco e com remo em punho, observava Mitsumasa, que por sua vez, observava o lago – O senhor também deveria comprar grama e plantas de verdade ao invés de manter essas coisas artificiais. Ia trazer mais alegria.

O velho apenas riu um pouquinho. Ainda se sentia um tanto fraco devido à sua doença, mas preferia estar assim do que estar amarrado àquela maldita cama e tomando os malditos remédios.

– Senhor? – ela insistiu.

– Não comprarei nada Marin. As plantas não podem fazer fotossíntese sem sol e morrerão. Se eu coloca-las sobre as luzes das lâmpadas, não ficaram felizes, pois elas saberão que não é o sol de verdade. As carpas ficariam presas num lago de mentira e também não ficariam felizes, por mais comida que as desse. Prefiro deixar o lago vazio e que as plantas de plástico dominem a paisagem.

Marin baixou os olhos, observando o fundo do barco.

– Às vezes, Marin – ele continuou – Penso em subir lá em cima, libertar vocês todos e viver lá...

– E desistir de sua meta?! – ela se levantou e o barco balançou de leve, assustando um pouco os dois. Ela se sentiu envergonhada e se sentou novamente – Eu acho que o senhor se esforça muito para isso e que não é hora de desistir.

Mitsumasa voltou-se para ela, sorrindo.

– Você tem razão, Marin, mas tenho medo de estar impedindo a sua felicidade e a dos outros enquanto vocês estão aqui, presos.

– Mas eu me sinto muito feliz ajudando o senhor em sua missão. É a única coisa que me traz felicidade nesta vida.

– Espero que isso não esteja se tornando sua vida... – disse ele em voz baixa.

– O que? – ela perguntou, pois não havia entendido o que ele havia dito, porém, o velho senhor não pôde responder: o celular da ruiva tocou.

– Alô? Sim, diga Shina. Novidades? Ok, estamos indo aí agora.

Mitsumasa esperou-a desligar o aparelho e então perguntou o que havia acontecido.

– Shaka e Afrodite estão namorando! Parece que finalmente vamos conseguir trazer a felicidade verdadeira para alguém, senhor!

– Eu espero que sim, Marin – ele concordou, dando um sorriso sereno enquanto a ruiva tomava os remos, dirigindo-se para a margem.

~oOo~

– Merda! – exclamou Mu ao parar diante da placa que dizia: ‘Universidade em recesso’ – Oh, me desculpe! Agora você deve estar pensando que eu sou um boca suja e...

– Oh, não estou não! É a verdade! Você fica lindo até mesmo xingando!

– Mesmo? – disse Mu vermelho.

– É – “você fica lindo de qualquer forma”, pensou o moreno.

– Temos que procurar outra maneira de entrar...

– Tem razão! Vamos pular o muro – e se virou, indo em direção ao muro que cercava a faculdade.

– O que?! – Mu tentou perguntar, mas o moreno já havia se afastado muito e ele então correu em sua direção – O que pensa que está fazendo?! E se a polícia nos pega?!

– Não pega não, estão muito ocupados fazendo outra coisa – dizia ele, procurando uma parte do muro que fosse mais baixa para que pudesse subir.

– Seu maluco! – ele disse, rindo enquanto o moreno corria rente ao murro.

– Aqui parece estar bom! – Aldebaran disse, apoiando os pés pelo muro, tentando subir, mas escorregava devido a umidade proveniente da chuva.

– Você vai acabar se machucando... – disse Mu – Vamos embora.

– Não... Vamos entrar lá e seremos felizes para sempre!

– É só um mangá!

– Você deu a idéia.

– Pois eu estou “des-dando” a idéia.

– Tarde demais.

– Vamos, desça daí...

Porém o moreno não desistiu. Após algumas tentativas, conseguiu finalmente alcançar a parte de cima do muro, pronto para pular para o lado de dentro da universidade. Mu apenas suspirou diante da insistência do acompanhante.

– Você vai ficar aí fora?

– Eu... – suspirou novamente – Oh, droga... Me dê uma ajuda para subir.

Aldebaran lhe esticou o braço e Mu segurou sua mão, tomando impulso. Sentiu ser puxado lentamente pelo moreno, que o ajudou a se acomodar sobre o muro.

– Nunca fiz nada assim antes... Estamos fazendo coisas de moleque!

– Isso não é legal? – dizia o outro, com naturalidade – Pelo menos era mais fácil subir antes, quando não havia muros.

Mu começou a rir, não sabia bem porque, mas estava rindo gostoso de algo que poderia lhe trazer problemas.

– Ei, mas tem um pedaço da faculdade que não está murado...

– Lógico! Esses muros aqui também são temporários. Estão cercando a área onde haverá uma exposição semana que vem.

– Certo, certo. Mas então, porque não entramos pelo outro lado?

– Mas que graça teria entrar por lá? Aqui é bem mais emocionante, não? – disse o moreno, em tom divertido.

– Você é um bobo, Alde... – respondeu Mu, rindo.

– Você acha mesmo?

– Só existe uma pessoa mais boba que você: eu. Porque ainda invento de seguir você.

O moreno deu uma risada e então pulou para dentro da universidade. Mu levou a mão à testa, balançando a cabeça negativamente e pulou também. Caminharam pelos gramados e pátios. As salas estavam trancadas, bem como os refeitórios, biblioteca e demais edifícios. Haviam alguma poças de água sobre a grama verde e Mu sentiu uma grande vontade de pular sobre elas como se fosse uma criança.

– Já se sente feliz? – perguntou Aldebaran, abrindo os braços e sentindo o vento fresco tocando todo seu corpo.

– Sim... Eu quero pular nas poças de água! – disse, de um jeito inocente e bobo.

– Então pula!

– Não! Está frio pra pular sozinho! – disse, sorrindo.

– Mesmo é? – Aldebaran saiu correndo atrás dele e Mu, com um grande sorriso no rosto, virou-se e começou a fugir dele, pisando na água, chutando-a contra o moreno. Os dois riam como duas crianças bobalhonas, brincando na rua após cair uma chuva forte. O moreno segurou Mu pela cintura e eles caíram sobre uma grande poça, sujando-se de barro e grama. Ficaram ali deitados na água negra e rindo por um certo tempo e depois trocaram um beijo longo e molhado.

– Fizemos algo ilegal... – disse Mu, aconchegando-se ao peito dele.

– Você se importa?

– Enquanto não aparecer ninguém, não...

– Sabe como você faz para um americano, um japonês e um brasileiro pularem em um rio poluído?

– Não...

– Para o americano, você diz que se ele pular, conquistará o mundo, para o japonês, você diz que é saudável e, para o brasileiro, você diz que é proibido.

Mu deu uma risada muxoxa.

– Não deveria falar assim. Você é brasileiro.

– Brasileiro sempre faz piada de si mesmo...

– E como dentista, você tem que saber muitas piadas para falar besteira e quebrar o gelo com seus clientes.

– Sim. Mas sabe, as regras existem para serem quebradas e assim, novas regras surgirão tentando melhorar as coisas.

– Um novo mundo melhor... Isso é utópico demais para qualquer um. Porque ninguém se contenta com o que tem sem nem ao menos pensar se aquilo é o melhor.

– Tem razão... Porém, posso dizer que ficar com você foi, com certeza, a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

– E agora não tem volta...

– Hum?

– Vai ter que me agüentar pelo resto da eternidade. Vamos ser felizes para sempre agora Igualzinho no mangá!

Mu sorriu e o beijou outra vez.

~oOo~

Acendeu o fósforo e atirou dentro do balde de alumínio.

Dentro do balde estavam os desenhos embebidos em álcool. Todos eles.

A chama, pequena, logo cresceu, tomando conta do balde e reduzindo os desenhos a um bocado de cinzas, lentamente. Shina entrou na sala pouco tempo depois que os papéis haviam começado a queimar e tomou um susto ao ver todo aquele fogo. Correu até a pia, onde encheu uma panela de água e despejou no balde.

– O que pensa que está fazendo?! Qual o problema com você?!

O italiano não respondeu nada, ficou encarando o fundo do balde, de onde a fumaça se levantava, selvagem e sensual, torcendo-se no ar. Shina segurou em seus ombros, balançando-o com força, mas ele parecia estar em estado de choque, imóvel e mudo.

– Shi-chan, eles querem torradas com queijo e... – June entrou na sala, sorridente, mas parou à porta, estranhando a cena – Meu Deus, o que aconteceu?

– Ele não me responde, fica aí parado... eu não sei o que aconteceu!

A loira se aproximou dele e deu leves tapinhas em seu rosto.

– Nossa, ele andou queimando algo fedorento aqui...

A moça de cabelos verdes voltou com um copo de água para que o italiano bebesse, mas ele não tinha reação.

– Andou queimando uns papéis... E agora está assim! – com raiva, ela jogou a água do copo no rosto dele, mas ele continuava parado.

– Por favor, Shi-chan! Diga algo!

– Não adianta! Parece que ele está drogado! Ou coisa assim...

– Vamos pegar uma injeção de adrenalina! Eles fizeram isso em “Pulp Fiction”!

– Você realmente me assusta, sabia?

– Ei, olha, a pasta de desenho dele! – disse a loira, pegando a pasta que estava ao lado da cadeira onde Máscara da Morte estava sentado – Não tem nada aqui... Ele queimou os desenhos! Oh, meu Deus... Afrodite!

Shina suspirou.

– Ás vezes, as pessoas destroem em poucos segundo o que as outras levaram anos para construir.

– Isso quer dizer que as torradas terão que esperar?

A moça de cabelos verdes deu um tapa na cabeça de June e pegou o balde, indo limpá-lo.


	8. Capítulo VIII

Afrodite e Shaka estavam caminhando lentamente, de braços dados. Não sabiam porque, mas o senhor Mitsumasa havia pedido, mais uma vez, que eles se retirassem. Parecia que havia acontecido alguma coisa com Máscara da Morte, mas não haviam entrado em detalhes. Além disso, haviam escutado Shina e June comentando sobre o sumiço repentino de Aldebaran.

Seria mais cômodo que eles deixassem o local e assim eles fizeram, de modo que não causassem mais transtornos. Pelo menos agora poderiam ficar à vontade, caminhando juntos no meio da rua. Ninguém ia se importa, afinal, Afrodite tinha aparência feminina demais para que pensassem que ele era um homem.

Mu também tinha aparência feminina... E poucas vezes eles andaram de mãos dadas... Ou andaram juntos... Poucas vezes que ele nem se recordava.

– Algo lhe incomoda? – perguntou Afrodite.

– Não, não! – disse Shaka, voltando de seus pensamentos.

Afrodite deu risinho, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

– Vou tomar um banho e depois podemos ir pra sua casa, o que acha?

– Não! – respondeu Shaka, enérgico – Digo, não dá... – Voltou ao outro tom de voz ao ver que havia gritado e assustado Afrodite – Eu estou reformando a casa e não quero que você ande entre os tijolos e... as coisas...

– Oh, entendo... – Afrodite concordou, ainda que desconfiado – Bom, então vou para minha casa agora, estou cansado.

– Certo, querido.

Se abraçaram e trocaram um último beijo. O loiro continuou seguindo seu caminho, enquanto Afrodite...Afrodite esperou que ele se afastasse e então, começou a segui-lo. Havia ficado intrigado com o espanto de Shaka e seu instinto dizia que o loiro estava escondendo algo.

Seguiu-o pelas ruas e avenidas apressadamente, porém, com cuidado para que não fosse visto. Esperava que a casa dele não fosse longe. Também esperava que realmente estivesse indo para casa. Shaka nunca havia lhe passado seu telefone... Algo estava errado.

O viu entrar em um edifício e concluiu que ali deveria ser onde ele morava. Foi até o interfone, onde haviam os nomes dos moradores ao lado de seus respectivos apartamentos. Memorizou o número e entrou no prédio. Subiu as escadas de modo cuidadoso, para que não fosse visto. Podia escutar os passos de Shaka indo à frente, calmo, sem suspeitar que estava sendo espionado.

Chegaram ao oitavo andar. Afrodite observou o loiro caminhando lentamente pelo corredor e entrando em seu apartamento. Pôde escutar a voz dele de lá de dentro.

– Mu? Você está em casa? Mu? Mu?

“Mu? Ele está imitando uma vaca?” O sueco estranhou o que ouviu e o que pensou. Então, lembrou-se certa vez de que conhecera algumas pessoas, na verdade homens, chamados Mu. Seu coração acelerou e ele correu até a porta do apartamento. Estava entreaberta.

Abriu-a cautelosamente e observou tudo com atenção. Shaka não estava na sala. Entrou e avaliou cada móvel, cada parede, cada coisa que havia naquele pequeno espaço. Haviam alguns porta-retratos sobre uma cômoda e ele se aproximou, vendo as fotos de Shaka e de um outro rapaz.

Estranhou que ambos sorriam em poucas fotos, mas seu coração começou a apertar mesmo assim. Pegou um dos porta-retratos na mão e continuou a andar pelo apartamento. O rapaz da foto era bonitinho, apesar dos cabelos desgrenhados...

Passou pela cozinha e então pelo quarto, onde viu uma cama de casal. Parou subitamente e uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto. Foi então que escutou a voz do loiro atrás dele.

– Afrodite...  
O sueco se virou chorando e arremessou o retrato na direção de Shaka: atingiu a parede.

– Jäveln! – berrou Afrodite, cheio de raiva, tentando correr para fora do apartamento. Shaka o perseguiu e o segurou à beira da porta – Me solta! Jäveln! Knulla Dig!

– Pare com isso! Eu posso morar com ele, mas eu amo você...

– Vad i helvete är det du säger?! Förbannat!!! – o sueco se debatia em seus braços, tentando se livrar.

– Eu o mataria por você!

Afrodite deu-lhe uma cotovelada e deixou o prédio correndo e enxugando as lágrimas.

~oOo~

Na empresa, todos estavam reunidos na sala onde estava Máscara da Morte, que não havia dito nada desde que queimara os papéis. Nenhuma palavra pronunciada. Apenas andava de um lado para o outro, incansavelmente. Mitsumasa estava preocupado com o estado dele. Nunca vira nada igual antes.

– Marcello... – começou o velho – Por favor, diga-nos o que houve.

O italiano se virou para encará-lo. Uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto.

– Não me chame por esse nome...

Disse isso e foi para outra sala, deixando os outros sozinhos. Mitsumasa suspirou. Todos estavam abatidos, exceto Marin. A ruiva já estava enraivecida com o comportamento do outro. Máscara da Morte não tinha direito de preocupar Mitsumasa daquele jeito. Ia segui-lo e dar-lhe uma bronca, mas o senhor de cadeira de rodas segurou sua mão.

Marin baixou os olhos e o fitou. Estava com uma expressão triste no olhar. Era como se dissesse “deixe-o em paz... isso não é da sua conta”.

Mas a verdade era que ela não podia agüentar... Ele queria ver aquele velho homem sorrir e não ia permitir que um reles empregado com uma crise sentimental estragasse tudo. Máscara da Morte era médico. Tratava de Mitsumasa e sabia que emoções fortes poderiam ser fatais para ele.

O coração fraco que falhava a cada dia, hora, minuto e segundo que passava.

Ouviu-se então um barulho. Uma outra porta havia sido aberta e Aldebaran estava parado em frente à ela. Todo sujo de barro e grama, com uma expressão de felicidade no rosto. Shina se manteve indiferente, soltando um pouco de fumaça de seu cigarro, enquanto June o estanhou, mas por dentro, sentia uma grande alegria emanando daquele homem.

As duas pouco se importavam se ele estava sujo ou algo parecido. Claro, se importariam se ele estivesse com uma expressão triste ou assustada, mas não era isso que sentiam. Não era isso que nenhuma delas sentia.

Mas nem todos pensavam assim...

– Por onde andou?! – vociferou Marin, indo na direção dele – Seu imprestável! Saiu para receber o Mu e desapareceu o dia todo! Você não tem idéia do que andou acontecendo por aqui! Precisávamos de sua ajuda, sabia?!

E quanto mais ela gritava, berrava e descarregava impropérios sobre os ouvidos do moreno, ele menos parecia ouvi-la. Quando Marin finalmente se cansou de falar, Shina se aproximou dele, sussurrando baixinho.

– Vá ver Máscara da Morte. Ele não está bem.

Foi então que a expressão de felicidade se desfez. Os dois eram grandes amigos e se preocupavam muito um com o outro. Saber que o italiano estava mal poderia destruir aquele sorriso em seu rosto.

Ele baixou os olhos e seguiu para a sala onde o italiano estava.

~oOo~

Mu abriu a porta do apartamento, deixando Shaka alarmado. Imediatamente, largou a vassoura de lado e correu para o quarto, deitar-se e fingir que não estava fazendo nada. Terminou de limpar a sujeira do retrato e rezava para que o sueco não voltasse de repente...

– Shaka? – Mu o chamou – Está em casa?

– Estou no quarto.

O loiro podia ouvir os passos do outro se aproximando e quando o viu parado à porta, tomou um grande susto.

– Minha nossa! O que houve com você?!

Estava coberto de lama e mato dos pés à cabeça. Nem parecia ser Mu.

– Eu sei... Fui atacado por um touro no parque. – disse, dando um sorriso de leve – Vou tomar banho.

Shaka observou-o se retirar e pôs-se a pensar. “Um touro no parque”? Bom, que deixasse isso de lado. Precisava pensar em Afrodite agora. Ficou deitado na cama por um longo tempo, olhando para o teto. O que faria? Pediria desculpas para Afrodite? Não, ele estava muito bravo para isso...

Podia escutar o som do chuveiro ligado e fechou os olhos, tentando pensar. O dia havia passado tão rápido e de forma tão absurda que não conseguia associar as idéias em sua cabeça.

Ficou ali não soube por quanto tempo e se levantou. O barulho do chuveiro já havia parado e ele decidiu que ia tomar um banho também. Talvez isso o ajudasse. Entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta, começando a se despir.

O banheiro ainda conservava um pouco do vapor da água quente que Mu usara para tomar banho. Talvez ele tivesse saído do chuveiro já fazia vinte minutos ou um pouco mais. Estranhou que ele houvesse ido até o quarto dar-lhe boa noite. A distância do namorado começava a lhe doer de uma forma que nunca havia acontecido antes.

Abriu o box e ligou o chuveiro, mas outra coisa chamou sua atenção: no espelho, desenhado a dedo, estava um coração e dentro podia ler dois nomes. Um deles era o nome de Mu e o outro nome... estava apagado... mas não era o dele. Era um nome muito grande para ser o dele.

– Droga! – disse, dando um soco na pia. A dor subia pelo seu punho, mas ele parecia não sentir...

Nunca tivera ciúmes de Mu... Mas não esperava uma traição! Mu era feio e desengonçado, apesar de agora estar bem melhor... Como já tinha arrumado outro em tão pouco tempo? Maldito!

Num acesso de raiva, abriu a porta do banheiro e saiu nu pelos corredores da casa, chegando à sala, parou à porta, observando Mu, deitado em seu colchão na sala e abraçado aquele estranho casaco.

– Seria bom que você estivesse vestindo isso agora... – dizia seu namorado - Não há muita graça em se abraçar o casaco vazio. Pelo menos tenho seu cheiro – e esfregou o nariz na peça de roupa, numa expressão de felicidade – Oh Deus, como eu te amo... meu querido anjo da guarda.

O loiro ficou ali atônito, sem se mover. Realmente...havia outro. Recuou até o banheiro e fechou a porta silenciosamente. Já tinha decidido como reconquistar Afrodite. Tomou banho, se vestiu e pegou o telefone na sala, levando-o até o quarto.

~oOo~

O telefone tocou. Afrodite enxugou as lágrimas e atendeu, desanimado. Estava deitado na cama desde que saíra do banho e apenas conseguia chorar e comer chocolates... O segundo já não era mais possível de se fazer: havia acabado com as duas caixas que tinha em casa.

– Alô?

– Eu te amo e vou provar isso! Me veja amanhã na empresa do Mitsumasa às oito em ponto!

– O que?

O sueco tentou raciocinar e perguntar o que Shaka estava planejando, mas ele desligou o telefone logo após deixar seu recado. Suspirou e desligou o telefone também. Juntou os papéis de chocolate e jogou no lixo da cozinha. Bebeu um pouco de água e lavou o rosto na pia. Estava nervoso, mas nada disso ia adiantar...

Tomou alguns calmantes que haviam no armário da cozinha e teve que se controlar para não tomar quase o vidro todo... Voltou para a cama e se deitou, apagando cerca de meia hora depois.

~oOo~

– Senhor Mitsumasa, Shaka e Afrodite desejam falar com o senhor – anunciou Marin, desligando o celular.

– Conduza o barco até a margem, por favor.

Os dois estavam novamente em meio ao lago, cercados pelas águas calmas. Aquele lugar dava a ambos uma sensação de tranqüilidade e a ruiva gostava muito de passar tempo sozinha com seu paciente.

Não quis demonstrar, mas o telefonema de Shina a havia deixado profundamente irritada... Ficava extremamente mal-humorada quando atrapalhavam seu passeio de barco matutino com o velho senhor.

Levou a embarcação até terra firme em silêncio.

~oOo~

– Eles logo estarão aqui – disse Shina, encarando Shaka e Afrodite, sentados em frente à sua mesa – Querem umas balas? Eu mesma fiz?

– Oh sim, obrigado! – disse Afrodite, pegando uma das balas – Nossa, estão mesmo gostosas!

Shaka permaneceu em silêncio. Afrodite ainda não tinha entendido que motivos o haviam levado até ali, talvez, fosse apenas a curiosidade de saber o que o loiro estava planejando. Ele parecia nervoso e dissera poucas palavras desde que haviam se encontrado na empresa.

– Shaka-chan! Di-chan! – exclamou June ao ver os dois juntos – Nossa, Shaka-chan, que rosto feio! Matou alguém?

Shaka quase caiu duro no chão e Afrodite pode perceber as alterações em seu humor. Algo não cheirava bem.

Não demorou muito e Mitsumasa apareceu, tendo a cadeira empurrada por Marin.

– Bom dia, senhores, como podemos ajudá-los?

– Preciso que mate alguém!

Shaka havia dito de uma vez, sem rodeios. O clima que já não era muito bom, ficou ainda pior. Claro, o loiro planejava dizer aquilo de forma mais calma e apenas para Mitsumasa... mas a pressão era tanta que a bomba explodiu.

– Como disse? – perguntou o velho, sem entender nada.

– Preciso que uma pessoa morra.

– O que?! – Afrodite se levantou e se afastou do loiro, assustado.

Mitsumasa também estranhou e ameaçou reação semelhante, mas Shaka insistiu.

– Preciso que uma pessoa morra!

O velho baixou os olhos pensando se aquilo não estava indo longe demais...

– Shaka, eu gostaria de...

– O senhor não gostaria de nada! – ele se levantou, bravo, quase derrubando a cadeira onde estava sentado - O senhor disse que faria tudo para que eu fosse feliz... – e foi baixando o tom da voz - Minha felicidade depende da morte dela... Ela mora nesse endereço.

Afrodite ficou em silêncio. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

O senhor idoso pegou o papel da mão de Shaka, e leu o endereço.

– Entendo – foi a única coisa que o velho conseguiu dizer, mas na verdade, não conseguia entender nada.

Afrodite foi para a cozinha. Não sabia nem o que dizer. Quem Shaka estava planejando matar? Queria ficar sozinho, queria que todos os deixassem em paz. Deveria ter ficado em casa naquela manhã. O loiro o seguiu.

– O que faremos? – perguntou Mitsumasa quase em desespero – Que idéia foi essa a que ele teve?!

– Acalme-se, Mi-san – June aproximou-se dele, tentando controla-lo.

– O senhor deu liberdade demais a eles... – disse Shina, sem se levantar e acendendo outro cigarro.

– Faça! – disse Marin, instantaneamente – É o desejo do senhor! Essa é sua meta!

– Mas, Marin... – June e Shina tentaram argumentar diante do silêncio de Mitsumasa.

– O senhor prometeu a eles, lembra-se? E também prometeu a si mesmo!

– Cale a boca, Marin! – Shina tentou contesta-la, mas a ruiva era irredutível.

– Cale a boca você!

– Não grite com a Shina-san... – pediu June, quase chorando.

– Não se meta nisso!

– Caladas!

O grito de Mitsumasa interrompeu a briga.

– Chamem Aldebaran e Máscara da Morte aqui. Vamos decidir quem vai matá-lo.


	9. Capítulo IX

Shaka e Afrodite aguardavam na cozinha, silenciosos, sem ao menos trocarem olhares. O clima era pesado. Muito pesado. Afrodite não entendia onde o outro queria chegar e ficava afastado dele. A distância lhe transmitia uma certa segurança.

O loiro estava nervoso... Havia passado tantos anos ao lado de Mu e o companheiro o trocara por outro. Certo, certo, era o sujo falando do mal lavado, mas não podia evitar... Afrodite era apenas uma aventura, mas o novo homem, fosse quem fosse, havia transformado Mu completamente...

~oOo~

No apartamento, Mu acordou revigorado de outra noite de bons sonhos sobre seu amado. Abraçou o casaco de Aldebaran e colocou a mão no bolso, sentindo um pouco da grama que estivera grudada em seu corpo no dia anterior e que ele havia guardado cuidadosamente.

Era realmente um novo e bom dia.  
~oOo~

– A razão pela qual chamei vocês aqui hoje é que estamos à beira de um abismo... Devemos decidir se damos um passo a frente, levamos um tombo, mas nos mantemos em nossa meta, ou se recuamos, mas falhamos em nosso objetivo.

– O que quer dizer, senhor? – perguntou Máscara da Morte, aparentemente, menos abalado.

– Shaka quer que matemos alguém.

E houve silêncio por algum tempo...

– Precisamos decidir quem de nós irá...

– Eu não vou! – disse Shina – Isso é tolice!

– Sua covarde! – reagiu Marin.

– Sua maluca! Desmiolada! Doida! Demente!

– Ora, sua...

– Parem! – gritou Mitsumasa novamente – Já chega! No estado em que estão, não posso mandar nenhuma de vocês... June é muito jovem... Receio que a decisão caia sobre vocês dois, rapazes...

Os amigos se entreolharam. Aldebaran estava preocupado com qualquer reação que Máscara da Morte pudesse ter. O italiano não estava 100%... Estava muito abaixo disso e ele temia que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer...

– Eu vou – disse o moreno, sem saber muito bem o que estava dizendo.

– Tem certeza disso, Alde? – perguntou Mitsumasa.

– Sim... – respondeu, mesmo não tendo nenhuma.

Marin se aproximou dele e lhe entregou uma seringa, um pequeno frasco de vidro e o papel com o endereço.

– Injete na veia do pescoço – ela disse e se afastou.

O brasileiro se dirigiu à saída. Sentia todo o peso do mundo sobre suas costas. Nunca fizera nada de mal a ninguém e agora, teria que assassinar uma pessoa pelo capricho de um casal sem futuro...

C’est la vie...

– Alde! – ele olhou para trás e viu Máscara da Morte, vindo em sua direção – Não faça isso! Deixe que eu vou...

– Você não está bem, Cello...

– Você também não...

O moreno esboçou um sorriso.

– Aposto que você quer injetar isso na Marin, ou no Shaka, não é?

– Pois é... – concordou o italiano, tentando sorrir, mas uma lágrima desceu pelo seu olho.

– Não chore...

– Você é um bom amigo... – ele disse, ficando na ponta dos pés e dando um leve beijo nos lábios do outro – Muito obrigado.

Aldebaran ficou parado em frente à uma das inúmeras portas de saída, vendo o outro se afastar. Céus... como aquilo lhe doía.

~oOo~

A porta da cozinha se abriu. Shaka correu até Mitsumasa, que estava acompanhado de Shina, June e Marin. Logo depois, Máscara da Morte se juntou a eles. Afrodite se afastou ainda mais... Aquela situação era totalmente irreal para ele.

Quebrando o silêncio, Mitsumasa prosseguiu...

– Aldebaran aceitou o trabalho.

O loiro deu um suspiro de alívio e o sueco ficou mudo... O que ele poderia expressar? Apenas queria estar bem longe dali.

~oOo~

Aldebaran cruzou a rua.

Estava reconhecendo aquele local. Shaka morava perto dali... assim como Mu... E aquela esquina onde estava pisando agora... Ali ele havia encontrado Mu pela primeira vez. E parecia que naquela mesma esquina, ficava o prédio onde deveria fazer seu ‘trabalho’.

Suspirou novamente. Ia sujar as mãos de sangue muito em breve.

O que ia dizer a Mu?

“Me desculpe, querido, mas preciso te contar algo. O que? Fim de nossos encontros? Ah, não! Vamos nos ver sim! Mas é que hoje eu matei uma pessoa sem saber o porquê com uma seringa cheia duma coisa que eu nem sei o que é...”

Ótimo... Uma maravilha!

Ia pensando nisso e em muitas outras coisas enquanto subia os degraus da escada, lentamente, com uma grande vontade de atirar-se dela. O oitavo andar se aproximava. Quem seria sua vítima? Quem o aguardava por detrás de uma daquelas portas? O que faria?

Parou em frente à porta indicada e tocou a campainha. Ao lado, havia uma pequena janela. Respirou fundo o ar que vinha da rua. Estava nervoso demais e temia fazer alguma besteira... maior do que a aquela que estava indo fazer.

~oOo~

– Mande parar!

Shaka gritou de repente, rompendo com o silêncio na sala. Todos o olharam assustados.

– Shaka... O que houve? – perguntou-lhe Mitsumasa.

– Não podem mata-lo! Mande Aldebaran parar!

Os membros da empresa e Afrodite não entendiam a repentina mudança dele. Mas Shaka começou a raciocinar sobre tudo... Porque matar Mu? Não ajudaria em nada... Porque ficar com o sueco? Mal o conhecia...

Sim, era apenas um caso e só isso. De novo havia se deixado levar pelo desespero em resolver as coisas e acabou pensando em absurdos que dessa vez poderiam resultar em algo trágico. O que estava acontecendo? Nunca havia tido pensamento assim antes. Não era mais ele... Não se sentia como se fosse ele.

Afrodite baixou os olhos, calado.

– Afrodite... – Shaka começou a falar.

– Sai de perto de mim, seu maluco! – disse o outro, se afastando.

Mitsumasa não conseguia dizer uma palavra... estava confuso e aturdido demais para tomar qualquer posição. June pegou seu celular, se afastando da briga e telefonando para Aldebaran.

~oOo~

O moreno coçou a cabeça. Não era esse o tipo de pessoa que ele era. Onde já se viu? Matar um total desconhecido por causa de um experimento, de um plano estúpido! Arremessou a seringa e o vidro pela janelinha ao lado da porta sem pensar duas vezes. Podia até mesmo ser despedido, porém não se importava: ele não era um matador de aluguel. Estava pronto para correr dali quando o celular tocou.

– Alô?

– Alde, é a June! Abortar missão! Abortar missão!

– O que? – disse ele, sem entender nada.

– Mayday! Volte para a base! Retirada!

– June, fale língua de gente! – disse ele aborrecido.

– Não mate o cara, merda! O Shaka mudou de idéia!

– Então eu...

E a porta abriu.

– Desculpe a demora, eu estava no banho e... Alde! – exclamou Mu surpreso ao vê-lo em frente à sua porta.

Aldebaran ficou imóvel, sem saber o que dizer. Mu o encarou, estranhando a imediata paralisação dele.

– Recebeu uma notícia ruim no celular?

– Oh não! – disse, quase que de repente – Foram notícias ótimas... excelentes...

– Quer entrar?

– Claro...

– Veio me fazer uma visita pela manhã? – perguntou sorridente – É uma boa surpresa.

Oh sim! Havia vindo fazer uma visita! Há poucos minutos nem tinha seu endereço...

– Eu estava passando aqui perto e... – forçou um sorriso – Lembrei do dia em que nos conhecemos. Mas eu pensei que você morasse...

– No outro prédio, eu sei. Eu disse que morava lá porque achei inseguro dar meu endereço logo de cara...

– Entendo, não se preocupe. Muitos dos clientes fizeram isso.

Mu foi até ele, dando um beijo simples, porém cheio de significado. Aldebaran enlaçou sua cintura e sentiu a pele molhada e só então viu que ele estava usando apenas a toalha de banho. Quando terminaram o beijo, o moreno segurou-lhe as duas mãos e observou seu corpo. Mu corou levemente, porém muito feliz com a inesperada visita.

– Você quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntou, após esquecer-se dos bons modos. Sentia-se um pouco perdido com aquele olhar delicioso e penetrante. A temperatura subia... Desviou o olhar para a mesinha que havia ao lado do sofá – Eu... estava tomando um copo de leite

Não houve resposta. Uma das mãos do amado percorreu-lhe os cabelos de cor roxa, puxando-o ainda mais para perto de si...

– Você é lindo... – sussurrou em seu ouvido – E carinhoso... E eu te amo...

O homem mais baixo o abraçou pelo pescoço, quase tirando os pés do chão. A toalha caiu... Mu ficou ainda mais corado...

– Que bagunceiro eu sou... Não é? – disse Aldebaran, sorrindo – Deixe que eu pego.

O moreno então beijou-lhe a boca de novo... a maçã do rosto e desceu para o pescoço, mordiscando de leve... então os ombros... o peito... a barriga... e uma profunda lambida no umbigo que fez o outro soltar um gemido. Continuou descendo, fazendo uma leve tortura em torno de seu baixo ventre e fez o caminho da coxa direita até o pé com muito beijos e mordidas fracas.

Levantou-se com a toalha na mão e fitou o belo sorriso nos lábios de Mu, que por sua vez, tomou o pano e o atirou para longe, abraçando-se ao amante, dando-lhe um fogoso beijo.

~oOo~

– Eu amo você!

– Você não me ama. – disse Afrodite em tom seco, se afastando a cada passo que o outro dava em sua direção – É apenas um mentiroso sujo e maluco.

– Eu amo! Mas não posso matar Mu!

– Eu não pedi para matar ninguém... E não se aproxime! Não quero namorar um louco.

– Dite, você não está entendendo...

O loiro tentou argumentar, mas Máscara da Morte impediu que ele se aproximasse.

– Não está ouvindo? Ele não quer falar com você.

Shaka então se afastou, calado.

– Você não passa de um mentiroso, Shaka – disse Afrodite – Um homem infeliz que se aproveita dos outros, e só isso.

Houve então um grande silêncio. Podia-se ouvir uma agulha cair.

– Bom, parece que tudo acabou bem... – disse Mitsumasa, sorrindo e tentando quebrar o gelo, porém, logo começou a tossir.

– Não! – exclamou Marin – Senhor Mitsumasa!

~oOo~

Os dois estavam nus no sofá: tocando-se, roçando os corpos quentes um no outro. Trocavam beijos ardentes, carícias doces, indescritíveis, intermináveis. Um possuía o outro com corpo, alma e coração. Um sabia cada ponto fraco do outro. Cada um deles... E se torturavam. Doía neles o desejo de que pudessem se amar sem medo. Apenas isso.

Eram gemidos soltos no ar roucos, excitados...

Eram beijos quentes na pele, que iam do pescoço até o peito, e aí, até a barriga, repetindo o caminho inúmeras vezes, sem se cansar. Eram beijos no cabelo grudado à pele cheia de suor.

O coração de Mu palpitava alegremente na sua incessante surpresa diante da novidade. Aquilo sim era fazer amor: entregar-se a um homem de verdade, que ele realmente amava e poderia fazê-lo feliz de verdade. Não era mais um com quem ia para a cama. Era o homem que ele queria. O homem que ele escolhera para ser dele e apenas dele.

~oOo~

O velho não conseguia pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra. Apenas tossia cada vez mais.

– Precisamos leva-lo para a sala médica! – disse, Máscara da Morte para a ruiva, mas ela não parecia ouvir.

Havia um grande alvoroço na sala, mas ela não parecia ouvir nada. Estava muda e paralisada. A tosse pareceu melhorar um pouco, mas todos ainda estavam preocupados. Foi então que Marin finalmente disse algo.

– Você... seu maluco imprestável! Aproveitador sujo! – ela berrava, enlouquecida.

– Se controle, Marin! – pediu Máscara da Morte se aproximando dela, mas teve que se afastar. A ruiva pegou uma das facas que havia na cozinha e apontou para o italiano.

– Marin... – Mitsumasa falou baixinho, assustado com a reação dela e tossindo mais umas poucas vezes.

– Shaka, você vai pagar por brincar assim com a saúde senhor Mitsumasa! – ela gritou e olhou para o loiro, com olhar ameaçador – Você vai morrer!

~oOo~

Os sons de prazer dançavam como borboletas libidinosas. A temperatura subia... As paredes assistiam silenciosamente aquele esplendoroso e doce espetáculo do amor. O roçar da pele morena na pele clara e vice-versa, as juras de amor e os beijos, as mordidas e tudo...

Tudo era lindo. Tudo era completo.

– Eu te amo. – disse uma das bocas em meio aos gemidos.

– Eu também. – respondeu a outra prontamente e depois, foi interrompida por um beijo.

A mão mais clara agarrou-se à mesinha próxima ao sofá... O seu corpo estremecia aos toques do moreno, cada centímetro de seu corpo era invadido pelos desejos ardentes do outro e se inebriava. Um movimento brusco e o copo de leite caiu no chão, espatifando-se em mil pedaços. Um movimento doce... e um caiu sobre o outro, cansado e extasiado, sendo abraçado calorosamente pelo amante, também no mesmo estado.

Depois do abraço, vieram novos beijos e novas declarações.

~oOo~

Todos se afastaram de Marin... Nunca a haviam visto tão transtornada daquela maneira. Com as mãos trêmulas, ela segurava a faca, apontando para o loiro, que se afastava a passos lentos.A mulher tinha um sorriso demoníaco no rosto e se aproximava dele devagar, como se fosse o predador se deliciando com os últimos segundos de vida da presa indefesa.

O loiro não sabia para onde ir, nenhum dos outros na sala se mexia... Encostou-se na parede, esperando pelo pior, mas uma porta se surgiu ao toque da pele com o concreto sólido. Já havia visto isso outras vezes na empresa e não demorou em sair correndo por ela.

– Volte aqui, desgraçado! – gritou Marin, perseguindo-o.

Os dois estavam agora correndo na sala onde ficava o restaurante. Shaka estava assustado. Não sabia para onde seguir. Apenas sabia que as paredes se abriam em portas à medida que se aproximava delas. Mas estava em desvantagem: Marin deveria saber para onde cada porta levava. Ele não.

Correu em direção à parede que ficava do lado oposto da sala e foi se se encostando nela, na esperança que outra porta se abrisse. A ruiva se aproximava cada vez mais furiosa, cada vez mais sedenta de seu sangue.

Desesperado, tratou-se de apressar a busca, correndo ao longo da parede, quase tropeçando. Uma outra porta se abriu e sem pensar duas vezes, passou por ela.

Era o lugar onde ficava o ofurô. O ar estava tomado por um vapor espesso e era quase impossível enxergar algo. Tentou procurar a parede onde deveria encontrar outra porta, mas não sabia para onde ir. Pôde ver uma luz vindo da sala onde ficava o restaurante e teve certeza que Marin já estava no mesmo cômodo que ele. Seu coração acelerou ainda mais.

~oOo~

Mu brincava com os cabelos de Aldebaran enquanto ele, aninhado em seu peito, dava leves beijos na pele clara. Aquele momento estava sendo maravilhoso e ambos apenas queriam curtir cada segundo que ainda lhes restava. Porém, algo ainda atormentava o brasileiro...

– Mu...

– Sim, Alde?

– Preciso lhe contar uma coisa.


	10. Capítulo X

\- Shaka? Shakinha? – ela dizia em tom quase infantil – Onde você está? Venha brincar com a tia Marin...

O loiro estava acuado num canto. Não pensava que Marin fosse ter uma reação daquelas. A empresa o assustava cada vez mais... Novamente, tateou pelas paredes, implorando silenciosamente que outra porta se abrisse.

– Onde está você, desgraçado?! – ela berrou, novamente, fazendo o som ecoar por todo o local.

Shaka se assustou e acabou por tropeçar num pequeno banco onde havia uma saboneteira. O objeto caiu no chão, fazendo um ruído metálico um tanto alto. A ruiva virou o rosto na direção do barulho e deu um sorriso assassino.

– Achei você! – e disparou na direção do loiro.

Shaka correu e por sua sorte, uma nova passagem se abriu próxima a ele. Passou para o novo cômodo sem pensar duas vezes. Estava agora num lugar gramado onde havia um lago. Não entendeu muito bem o propósito daquela sala no meio da empresa. Estaria ainda no subterrâneo de Tokyo? Não sabia e nem estava interessado em saber agora. Correu na direção do lago, onde avistou um barco a remo.

Enquanto corria, Marin também entrou na sala, seguindo-o.

– Não ouse entrar nesse barco! – ela gritou.

O barco era dela e de Mitsumasa e apenas dos dois. Era o local onde ficavam sozinhos e ninguém tinha o direito de entrar nele. Aquela sala toda era especial. Não ia permitir que aquele verme a pisasse ali.

O loiro já não ouvia nada do que a outra dizia. Não conseguia nem ao menos raciocinar direito. Apenas viu o barco ali e pulou nele, tentando desamarrar a corda que o prendia na margem rapidamente.

– Não! Não! – ela gritava desesperadamente. Não conseguia suportar aquilo. O barco era apenas dela e de Mitsumasa! Apressou ainda mais o passo que já estava bastante rápido.

Dentro do pequeno meio de transporte, Shaka tentava desamarrar o nó que mantinha o barco preso, mas estava tão nervoso que não conseguiu. Marin já estava bastante próxima à margem, berrando, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. A faca na mão, apontando para ele.

Sem pensar direito, tomou o remo do barco nas mãos e ficou em pé no barco, esperando... Marin estava a menos de um passo dele, quando o loiro levantou o remo e acertou-lhe a cabeça. Não havia batido com muita força, mas fora o suficiente para começar um sangramento na parte atingida e faze-la cair no chão, um pouco tonta.

Ele saiu do barco e pegou a faca, que Marin havia soltado ao cair. Foi até a corda e a cortou rapidamente. A ruiva já estava se levantando e tentava se apoiar sobre os joelhos, mas ainda cambaleava muito devido à pancada.

Shaka ficou ainda mais nervoso. Em seu desespero por sair dali, apoiou o remo contra a margem, tentando tomar um certo impulso, mas Marin, ainda meio zonza, pulou sobre ele, fazendo com que os dois caíssem para fora do barco.

Na água, ele tentou logo se afastar da enfermeira, que o segurava pelas roupas, tentando afoga-lo. Marin o puxava e grunhia como fosse um animal selvagem. Sem muitas alternativas, Shaka acertou-lhe um soco no rosto e ela o soltou, afastando-se um pouco. Mas não demorou muito para que ela se voltasse para ele, pronta para atacar de novo.

A água já tinha um tom vermelho fraco.

Shaka tratou de nadar até a outra margem. Tinha arranhões nos braços, no rosto e no pescoço, que ardiam ao entrar em contato com a água. Mas precisava suportar a dor. Precisa chegar ao outro lado se quisesse viver.

~oOo~

– Me perdoe, Mu... – disse o moreno, de olhos baixos.

Mu estava paralisado, sem saber o que dizer. Shaka também era cliente de Mitsumasa, tinha um caso com o outro cliente e havia tido a idéia maluca de matá-lo... Como se não bastasse, a enfermeira louca de Mitsumasa havia achado a idéia fantástica e feito o velho prosseguir com tudo isso, mandando Aldebaran para executar o plano

– Você ia me matar?! – ele perguntou, enraivecido.

– Não! Você não!

– Mas qualquer outra pessoa você mataria, não mataria?!

– Mu, me escute, por favor.

– Saia daqui! Sai! – disse pegando as roupas do moreno e atirando-as contra ele – Nunca mais eu quero lhe ver!

– Não fale isso, Mu, por favor... – disse, pegando suas coisas.

– Sai!!!

Finalmente o empurrou para fora do apartamento e trancou a porta. Virou-se de costas e encostou-se nela, chorando ininterruptamente.

~oOo~

Cruzou o lago quase sem fôlego. A mulher o seguia de perto.

Correu pela grama, aos tropeções. Tentava procurar algum lugar onde se esconder. Qualquer lugar... E então, foi que viu aquela porta. Aquela porta diferente de todas as outras. Uma porta comum. Podia ver claramente a maçaneta dela, assim como toda a sua extensão: a madeira, as dobradiças, a fechadura...

– Eu vou matar você! – berrou a ruiva, novamente, correndo em sua direção.

Sabia que não era seguro abrir aquela porta. Mas era menos seguro continuar ali. O desespero foi apertando ainda mais seu coração, fazendo-o correr até ela. Girou a maçaneta e a abriu, precipitando-se para a outra sala.

Tudo estava escuro naquele novo cômodo. Era impossível enxergar qualquer objeto que estivesse disposto no lugar. Foi andando rente à parede e sentiu que haviam alguns quadros pendurados ao longo dela. Um deles cai no chão fazendo um grande estrondo. Sua pulsação aumentou. Logo Marin estaria ali e...

– Shaka?! – berrou a mulher abrindo a porta rapidamente – Onde você está, seu desgraçado?  
O loiro permaneceu em silêncio apenas ouvindo a respiração brusca da mulher. Também ouvia sua mão tateando pela parede como se buscasse algo.

Então uma lâmpada se acendeu, iluminando toda a sala. O interruptor! Era isso que ela buscava!

Não era hora de vacilar. Enquanto a ruiva se preparava para examinar a sala, Shaka a segurou pelas mãos e empurrou contra a outra parede, derrubando mais alguns quadros.

– Me solte! Me larga! – ela dizia, se debatendo – Vou matar você, seu idiota!

– Cale a boca! Cale a boca! – ele berrava de volta, empurrando-a contra a parede e derrubando mais alguns dos quadros.

– Seu porco! Nojento!

– Maluca! Doida!

Pouco tempo depois a parede do outro lado da sala se abriu e de lá saíram Mitsumasa, Máscara da Morte, Shina, June e Afrodite. O italiano e a moça de cabelos esverdeados trataram de segurar Marin e injetaram-lhe um tranqüilizante na veia do braço.

– Não! Não! – gemia Marin, ainda se debatendo.

– Pare com isso! Vai se machucar! – advertiu o médico.

– Eu vou servir ao senhor Mitsumasa... O senhor Mitsu...

Enquanto o remédio fazia efeito, June tratou de manter Shaka afastado da mulher até que ela dormisse. Foi então que ele pode perceber o que havia nos quadros daquela sala: fotos de pessoas. Pessoas famosas que havia morrido recentemente.

Cada foto contava com a data do ‘início da prestação de serviços’ da empresa e com a data de morte. Examinou mais alguns quadros e pôde ver diferentes pessoas, desde empresários até cantores, passando por playboys e atletas. Os três últimos quadros lhe chamaram a atenção. Eram as fotos, respectivamente, de Afrodite, dele e de Mu... Mas o que Mu fazia ali? Ele também era cliente da empresa?

Próximo à porta e ignorado completamente pelos outros, Mitsumasa sentia uma forte dor em seu peito. Não era outro ataque cardíaco, mas sim uma grande tristeza pela falha de seu projeto. O velho dono da empresa olhava tudo sem acreditar no quão fora de controle estava aquela situação. Aqueles não eram seus planos... O que havia acontecido? Onde havia errado? Sim, muitos haviam se suicidado... Mas não havia visto nenhum dos outros clientes em estado tão perturbador.

Estava vendo agora... O projeto da empresa havia deixado as pessoas daquele jeito. A interferência na vida de cada um deles era responsável por esses resultados assustadores. Ele era culpado por tudo aquilo... Cada briga, cada morte e toda aquela dor... Tudo era sua culpa...

– Traga uma maca para mim, Shina – ordenou Máscara da Morte.

– Certo... – disse a mulher indo em direção à parede, que se abriu novamente.

– June, leve Shaka para outra sala e faça os curativos.

– Sim, sensei! – ela disse, tomando Shaka pela mão – Vamos sair daqui porque já temos muitos problemas!

Enquanto iam deixando o local, o loiro segurou na mão de Afrodite. Não sabia o que ia dizer, mas precisava falar algo logo.

– Dite, eu...

– Não toque em mim! – disse o sueco, dando-lhe um tapa no rosto.

– Ora, seu...

Shaka ainda tentou reagir, mas Máscara da Morte foi mais ligeiro e acertou-lhe um soco que o fez cair para o lado.

– Não piore as coisas, seu idiota! Saia daqui!  
Ele ficou caído no chão sob os olhares assustados de June e Afrodite. Porém, “Rosa Vermelha” não estava assustado com a violência do golpe do italiano, mas sim com a rapidez que ele o defendera...

– Maca chegando! – avisou Shina, entrando na sala novamente.

– Ótimo... Venha conosco Afrodite – disse Máscara da Morte, puxando-o pela mão.

– Também devemos ir, Shaka-san... – falou June, puxando o loiro para fora da sala rapidamente.

Logo, Shina e Máscara da Morte deixaram o local carregando Marin e sendo seguidos por Afrodite.

Mitsumasa continuou ali, esquecido. Ligou o motor da cadeira de rodas e entrou na sala onde ficava o lago artificial. O barco havia ficado na outra margem. Sem problemas. Daria a volta pelas salas até sair do outro lado.

~oOo~

Mu abriu a porta e observou se havia alguém no oitavo andar, porém, estava totalmente deserto. Trancou o apartamento e retirou o papel que estava em seu bolso revendo onde estaria sua nova passagem para a empresa. Havia ganho o papel no dia que visitaram a Toudai...

“Vamos ser felizes para sempre agora. Igualzinho no mangá!”

Teve vontade voltar para trás e ficar chorando sozinho no quarto, mas não podia. Tinha que ser forte.

Desceu as escadas apreensivo, verificando cada andar. Só faltava essa! Ser perseguido pela empresa de Mitsumasa a mando de Shaka! Deixou o prédio a passos rápidos tentando se afastar dali e se embrenhar ao máximo em meio à multidão da avenida. Precisava encontrar o Café Tayou que, para sua sorte, ficava próximo ao apartamento. Iria conversar com Mitsumasa e tirar tudo a limpo!

Dobrou a esquina. Tinha que descer mais uma quadra ou duas se sua memória não lhe enganava...

Não olhava as pessoas nos olhos. Ia com os seus bem fixos na calçada, tentando esconder a tristeza e a confusão que estava sentindo. Porque Aldebaran? Porque justo ele tinha que ser encarregado de matá-lo? Shaka o escolheu? Shaka sabia? O moreno poderia mesmo tê-lo matado?

Eram tantas dúvidas... Tanta coisa... Se não fosse a velhinha que tivesse lhe alertado sobre o sinal verde, ele seria atropelado pelos carros ao atravessar a rua. Mas não podia evitar. Mal conseguia pensar no que ia fazer quando estivesse frente a frente com Mitsumasa e Shaka. Sua cabeça não conseguia formular nenhuma idéia.

Atravessou a faixa lentamente, quase sendo empurrado pelos outros pedestres apressados. Quando pisou sobre o concreto da outra calçada, ouviu algo que lhe fez gelar a espinha.

– Mu! – gritou uma voz vindo do meio das pessoas.

Olhou para trás e pôde ver o brasileiro se aproximando apressado.

– Fique longe de mim! – ele gritou e apressou ainda mais a caminhada.

Os dois iam correndo por entre as pessoas, trombando em alguns dos transeuntes e ouvindo xingamentos irritados em resposta.

– Me espera, por favor!

– Não! – disse Mu, atravessando a faixa de pedestres em sinal verde e tentando desviar dos carros.

– Cuidado!

– Não me siga!

Mas não adiantou. A louca perseguição continuou na quadra seguinte. Finalmente encontrou o Café. Adentrou a loja rapidamente, derrubando um dos garçons no chão e tropeçando em algumas cadeiras. Entrou na cozinha, sem saber muito bem para onde deveria seguir. De acordo com o papel, a cabine estava nos fundos do local. O moreno também já estava dentro da loja, seguindo-o de perto.

– Mu! – gritou ele mais uma vez.

– Vá embora! – disse ele – Onde é a porta dos fundos? – perguntou ele para uma das cozinheiras, que lhe respondeu bastante assustada.

– A-a-ali, mo-mo-ço-ço-ço.

–Obrigado! – e abriu uma porta de vidro que havia próxima ao fogão, chegando a um local que parecia ser um estacionamento para funcionários. Ao ver que o brasileiro também já estava na cozinha, correu até ela, tropeçando um pouco antes de alcaça-la.

– Mu... – disse Aldebaran, ajudando-o a se levantar – Por favor, me escute.

– Não! Me escute você! – disse dando um forte tapa no rosto do outro que se afastou um pouco dele – Você ia matar outra pessoa se não fosse eu?

Não houve resposta imediata. O brasileiro não sabia responder. Também estava confuso e nervoso e a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em fugir dali com Mu e implorar seu perdão pelo resto da vida. Sentia medo como nunca havia sentido antes...

– Me diga!

– Eu não sei, merda! Eu não sei! Eu não sei! Eu não sei! Eu apenas faço o que Mitsumasa manda! A única coisa que eu fiz por vontade própria em todos esses anos foi ter me apaixonado por você quando lhe vi naquela noite de chuva  
.  
Mu se levantou e se aproximou um pouco dele, ainda apreensivo.

– Eu nunca imaginei que fôssemos nos ver novamente. Nada disso passou pela minha cabeça! Só sei que naquela hora... eu tive vontade de largar tudo para trás e fugir. Ir embora com você...

– Alde...

– Não me importa mais nada! Eu não ligo pro meu trabalho ou pro Mitsumasa ou para minha merda de vida! Eu só sei que eu não quero perder você. Você me fez sentir prazer em viver novamente...E se você for embora eu não saberei o que fazer.

Não disseram mais nada um para o outro. Ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo, sem hostilidades, ambos com lágrimas nos olhos. Foram se aproximando aos poucos e se abraçaram novamente, embalados pelo silêncio profundo que nem toda a barulheira da cidade conseguia quebrar.

– Ei vocês! Saiam do meu café ou eu vou chamar a polícia! – gritou um homem que estava parado á porta da cozinha e que parecia ser o proprietário.

– Vai à merda! – gritou Mu. O homem então respondeu com um gesto obsceno e entrou.

– Me perdoe, Mu... Eu nunca mataria você... Nem ninguém... Nem que minha vida dependesse disso...

– Shh... – ele disse baixinho, tentando acalma-lo.

– Eu apenas queria ajudar as pessoas e o senhor Mitsumasa... mas agora eu percebi que as coisas não são assim... Ninguém pode interferir na felicidade de ninguém.

– Por favor, Alde, tenha calma.

– Eu amo você, Mu. Eu te amo muito – abraçava-se ao outro totalmente tomado por sua tristeza e arrependimento. Não se lembrava da última vez em que se deixara levar pelos sentimentos com tanta facilidade, mas isso não importava. Queria apenas o perdão de Mu. Só isso o faria sorrir.

– Eu também te amo, Aldebaran. Te amo como nunca amei alguém antes.

– Me perdoa, por favor...

Mu ficou calado por alguns instantes. Sabia que era uma situação arriscada, mas seu amado não era um assassino. Não daquele jeito. Não com aquele estado emocional.

– Se eu perdoar, você promete que vai sair da empresa do Mitsumasa?

– Tudo o que você quiser!  
~oOo~

– Está melhor, Shaka-san? – perguntou June, em tom atencioso.

– Sim... – respondeu ele sem muito entusiasmo enquanto a garota passava álcool em suas feridas.

– Quer tomar um banho? Deve estar com frio...

“Quero ir embora! Quero sair daqui!” Era isso que ele queria! Mas não ia dizer nada. Preferia fugir silenciosamente a fazer algum escarcéu. Mas como?

– Shaka-san?

– Oh, sim! Vou tomar um banho June. Pode me trazer roupas limpas, por favor?

– Certo. E aí será até melhor de se fazer os curativos! Volto num instante!

– Não precisa ter pressa!

Então ela saiu da sala. Foi a deixa para que ele se levantasse e começasse a tatear por uma nova saída nas paredes.

~oOo~  
– Marin acordou... – disse Shina. Mas o aviso talvez nem fosse preciso: logo podiam ouvir os gritos da ruiva vindo do outro quarto.

– Eu já vou vê-la – disse Máscara da Morte, e a moça de cabelos esverdeados se retirou.

O médico estava na cozinha, junto de Afrodite que bebia um copo de água com açúcar. Precisava decidir o que faria com Marin, mas pouco lhe importava o destino daquela ruiva maluca. Estava preocupado com Afrodite, que ainda estava bastante nervoso com tudo o que havia acontecido. Não queria deixá-lo sozinho.

– Máscara da Morte... – murmurou ele – Porque haviam tantos retratos na sala e os nossos também?

Fora pego de surpresa. Não sabia como responder a ele.

– Aquela sala, bom... Os retratos são os retratos das pessoas que foram nossos clientes...  
– Todos eles morreram?

Baixou os olhos, sem saber se deveria dizer a verdade ou não. Mas já era tarde agora. Nada podia ser escondido.

– Se mataram...

O sueco não respondeu. Apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas sem demonstrar muita surpresa e se levantou para pegar um pouco mais de água na geladeira.

– Eu também pensei em fazer isso...

– O que?

– Me matar. Você não sabe como é horrível ficar servindo de experimento para um velho maluco e seus empregados...

– Meus pensamentos são diferentes dos pensamentos de Mitsumasa! – ele disse, indo em direção a Afrodite.

– Não se aproxime! – disse, jogando o copo contra o outro, num rompante de fúria que logo desapareceu – Meu Deus... Eu nunca me senti tão alterado assim...

– Tenha calma, Afrodite...

– E não tente dar mais um passo ou eu... ou eu... – virou o rosto para o lado e pegou a primeira coisa que estava sobre o balcão da cozinha – lhe acerto com essa coisa. O que é isso?

– É uma... – Parou de falar por um instante. Ainda se lembrava do acontecido do dia anterior – Pasta de desenhos...

– Então eu te acerto com esta...

Não terminou a frase. De dentro da pasta saiu uma folha de papel que havia sido esquecida pelo italiano e havia sido salva do mesmo destino que as outras. Afrodite abaixou-se lentamente e pegou o papel.

– Sou eu?

Máscara da Morte não conseguiu responder de imediato... Porque havia esquecido aquela folha? Teria que sofrer novamente ao ver seu segredo revelado para o objeto de seu amor?

– É...

– Puxa... Ficou bonito...

– Me desculpe por ter feito o desenho.

– Porque pede desculpas?

– Eu não sei...

Afrodite deu alguns passos á frente, ficando próximo do outro. Olhava para o desenho e para a expressão triste no rosto do italiano.

– Eu... gostei do desenho...

– Eu gosto de você.

– O que?!

– Me desculpe, eu preciso ver como está a Marin... – disse o médico, tentando escapar daquela situação, mas Afrodite o segurou.

– Você gosta de mim?

Novamente silêncio. Nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o que dizer.

– Porque não disse antes? – perguntou o sueco, surpreso.

– Não podia interferir na sua relação de médico e paciente...

– Como?! Você não disse por causa disso?!

– E porque você não dava bola pra mim.

– Mas...

– Eu preciso ver como ela está – soltou-se dele e seguiu para a outra sala, apresado.

~oOo~

– Me solta, Shina! Me solte agora!

A moça de cabelos esverdeados acendeu outro cigarro e ficou observando enquanto a ruiva se debatia furiosamente na cama. Parecia que as fivelas que a mantinham presa na cama iam se soltar a qualquer minuto. Era uma visão assustadora, mas ela não se afetaria pela brutalidade de Marin.

– O que foi? Está brava?

– Me solte, sua vaca! – tentou cuspir na outra, mas foi em vão: apenas se sujou com a própria saliva.

– Ora, mas nem cuspir você sabe... – se aproximou dela e cuspiu em seu rosto – É assim que se cospe.

– Sua puta! Vadia! Eu vou te matar! Você vai...

Máscara da Morte entrou nesse instante e, se deparando com a confusão, soltou um olhar furioso para Shina, exigindo explicações.

– Não sei de nada... Ela começou a xingar sem mais nem menos – disse ela e deixou a sala.

~oOo~

Finalmente havia dado toda a volta pelas salas da empresa até que chegou à outra margem do lago. Apertou o botão e a cadeira começou a marchar em direção à grama e daí até à borda do tanque de água.

Não conseguia pensar em mais nada ao não ser no modo de como as coisas haviam fugido de seu controle e chegaram a tais pontos. Porque? Porque era tão difícil ajudar as pessoas? Queria apenas o bem delas... De cada um de seus clientes...

Tentou esquecer de tudo.

Pôs-se a observar o lago, silencioso e calmo. Talvez a calma daquelas águas lhe fizesse algum bem. Fechou os olhos. Seu desejo de fugir dali era enorme... O coração parecia querer explodir de tanta ansiedade.

– Vovô? Porque está triste, vovô?

Abriu os olhos lentamente e pôde ver sua pequena neta Saori, parada à sua frente, usando as mesmas roupas do dia do acidente, porém, não havia sangue, não havia ferimentos. Ela apenas estava ali, sorridente e alegre.

– Me diga, vovô. O que aconteceu?

– Eu falhei, Saori...

– Falhou, vovô? O que quer dizer?

– Eu não consegui alcançar meu objetivo... Não ajudei ninguém... Apenas causei mortes e dor...

– Acalme-se vovô... – Saori aproximou-se ainda mais dele, acariciando seu pescoço – O senhor sempre foi um...

– VELHO FILHO DA PUTA!!! VOCÊ QUASE DESTRUIU MINHA VIDA!!!!

Quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com Mu à sua frente, tentando estrangula-lo com as próprias mãos.

– Não, Mu! – disse Aldebaran, afastando-o.

Finalmente o grandalhão conseguiu separa-los. Mitsumasa começou a tossir pouco depois do ataque enquanto Mu ainda tentava avançar sobre ele.

 

– EU VOU MATAR ELE!!! ME SOLTA!!!

– Por favor, Mu! Se acalme! – dizia Aldebaran, tentando contê-lo – Não se esqueça que viemos aqui resolver tudo!

Ainda teve que lutar um pouco para segurá-lo. Nunca vira seu amado tão alterado. Quando finalmente os ânimos melhoraram o moreno se aproximou do velho.

– Senhor Mitsumasa, eu tenho algo a dizer.

– Pode falar... – ele disse, ainda olhando para Mu e passando as mãos pelo pescoço.

– Eu estou indo embora.

– O que? – perguntou, tossindo um pouco.

– Eu não quero mais trabalhar com você.

Mitsumasa olhou novamente para Mu. Com certeza ele era a razão disso. Mas de que adiantava prender Aldebaran ali? De que adiantava prender todos os outros empregados? Nada. O plano havia falhado e não havia mais nada o que fazer... Na verdade, precisaria de um último favor do brasileiro.

– Não vou ir contra suas vontades, Alde, mas quero pedir uma última coisa...

– Não! Ele não vai fazer! – Mu tentou inferir.

– Por favor, Mu...

O cliente balançou a cabeça negativamente e suspirou desapontado. Bom, fosse o que fosse, se Aldebaran aceitasse alguma tarefa louca ele não ia mais perdoa-lo.

– Eu gostaria que você me colocasse no barco.

– Desculpe, senhor. Não vou atravessar o lago com você.

– Não precisa atravessar! Apenas me coloque dentro dele! Eu ainda posso remar.

O moreno olhou para Mu que contraiu os ombros, sem querer se envolver. Bom, que mal havia em colocar o velho no barco? Puxou a embarcação até a borda e então colocou a cadeira de rodas dentro dela. Notou um tom avermelhado na água, mas não quis perguntar nada. Não queria saber de mais nada.

– Obrigado – disse o velho, tomando o remo nas mãos – Esperem só mais um pouco, sim?

– Nós não vamos esperar! – disse Mu, já começando a sair.

– É rápido, sim? – disse Mitsumasa, ligando seu celular.


	11. Capítulo XI

Shina e Afrodite estavam na cozinha. Ela já havia aberto um novo maço de cigarros enquanto observava a situação patética do outro, encostado no armário da pia e com um olhar perdido. Não sabia como as pessoas conseguiam se enganar por algo tão bobo. Soltou mais um pouco de fumaça e atendeu o celular, que estava tocando.

– Alô? Sim. Sim. Pode deixar. – desligou o aparelho – Vamos, Afrodite.

Nenhuma reação.

– Afrodite?

Nessa hora, a mente do sueco estava longe. Nem se quisesse poderia retomar a razão. Estava perdido na própria confusão de pensamentos.

– Ai... – disse Shina aborrecida e indo para a outra sala – Máscara da Morte, solte a maluca. Mitsumasa quer ver todo mundo na sala do lago.

– QUEM É A MALUCA AQUI???!!! – berrou Marin, se debatendo, mas a moça de cabelos esverdeados a ignorou completamente. Ainda precisava avisar June.

~oOo~  
Shaka corria pelos corredores da empresa desesperadamente. Não encontrava nenhuma saída. Apenas portas, portas e portas... E cômodos diferentes. Tinha a impressão que estava andando em círculos. Já não tinha idéia para onde ir.

Estava cansado e apenas queria ir embora dali. Ir embora e nunca mais voltar.

Foi então que entrou em um corredor. Analisou bem o local: não havia móveis, quadros ou enfeites. Apenas o teto cheio de lâmpadas fluorescentes. Era totalmente diferente dos outros lugares da empresa.

Sim, a saída! Tinha que ser ali!

Correu de uma extremidade a outra do corredor e logo viu o fim dele se abrindo como as outras portas faziam, porém, não havia saída. Mas sim uma surpresa bastante desagradável.

– Ora, você é muito mal agradecido, Shaka-san! Fui buscar roupas limpinhas e você fugiu!

O loiro ficou paralisado. June estava à porta, vestida com uma roupa que lembrava os trajes dos antigos samurais. Carregava uma espada que parecia ser bastante afiada.

– Bom, se você queria ir embora, vai ter que espera mais um pouco. Mitsumasa-san quer nos ver na sala do lago.

– Eu não vou! – ele disse, desesperado.

– Não seja um mau menino, Shaka-san! Ou Sailor June vai castigar você em nome da lua! – gritou, fazendo a pose da heroína dos mangás.

A garota começou a se aproximar a passos lentos, o que fez Shaka ficar ainda mais apavorado. Não queria ver Mitsumasa ou qualquer um outro daquele local. Não queria... Virou-se de costas e pôs-se a correr de volta.

– Se você não vai por bem... – empunhou a espada, pronta para o golpe – Vai por mal! Estilo Hitten Mitsurugi! Noryou-sen!

June então saiu correndo atrás dele, mas não precisou andar muito: poucos passos à frente, Shaka tropeçou e caiu.

– Como diria a Shina-san, “você é patético!”

–Não precisa ficar me lembrando... – disse ele, desanimado. A garota então lhe sorriu e atirou algumas roupas.

– Se vista rapidinho! Todos estão esperando!

~oOo~

E finalmente, todos se reuniram no cômodo do lago artificial...

– Senhor Mitsumasa! – berrava a ruiva, às margens do lago – Eu vou salvar você!

– Não se preocupe, Marin! Está tudo bem! – ele respondeu com um sorriso calmo.

– Quem colocou o senhor no barco? Me diga!

– Acalme-se. Não há motivos para balburdia.

Enquanto a enfermeira se desesperava, os outros observavam sem saber o que fazer. Afrodite mantinha seus olhos fixos em Máscara da Morte, que por sua vez, olhava perplexo para o escândalo que Marin estava fazendo.

Perto deles, Aldebaran observava tudo paralisado, como se estivesse em transe. Mu não sabia se puxava o outro pela mão ou se esperava para ver o que aconteceria. O monstro da curiosidade atacava novamente!

Mais afastadas, Shina e June também assistiam aquele bizarro espetáculo.

– Maluca... – sussurrou a fumante.

– Eu nunca vi a Marin-san tão estranha... – disse June, que estava ao lado dela e segurava Shaka pelo braço.

O loiro não estava entendendo mais nada. À beira do lago, a ruiva enlouquecida gritava e implorava para que Mitsumasa voltasse sem fazer nenhuma loucura. Virou o rosto tentando esquecer aquela cena, mas sem querer acabou parando seu olhar sobre Mu, que estava próximo a Aldebaran. Então ele também era cliente da empresa...

– Por favor, senhor Mitsumasa! – berrava Marin, entre lágrimas e soluços – Não faça nenhuma besteira!

O velho continuava calmo e sorridente. Remou mais algumas vezes chegando ao centro do lago. Ignorava tudo à sua volta: os gritos da ruiva, os olhares perplexos de seus empregados e clientes... e todo o resto... Ergueu a cabeça e começou a analisar o teto minuciosamente, como se procurasse algo de especial naquele concreto cinza e triste.

– Marin... – ele disse calmamente, fazendo o desespero da enfermeira cessar magicamente – Eu gostaria de fazer um céu sobre esse lago...

– Um céu? – ela perguntou, enxugando o rosto com a camiseta – Como assim?

– Acho que podemos usar alguns computadores para criar um céu sobre o lago, o que acha?

– Eu? Eu acho que... é uma boa idéia – ela respondeu sem ter muita certeza.

– Um céu ensolarado para o dia e uma noite estrelada quando o sol se fosse...

– Ia ser muito bonito, senhor...

– Que bom que concorda! – ele disse, entusiasmado – Eu gostaria que vocês fossem lá fora e descrevessem o céu para mim... Você está com seu celular aí, não é, Shina?

– É, tô – disse enquanto pegava o aparelho.

– Então, podem fazer isso? É um favor que eu peço a vocês.

– Faremos sim, senhor! – e então voltou-se para os outros com um olhar ameaçador – Vocês concordam, não é?

– Sim! – disse June, animada.

– Que seja... – respondeu Shina.

Máscara da Morte deu aceno positivo desanimado com a cabeça e Aldebaran permaneceu calado, assim como Mu e Afrodite. Iam aproveitar a ocasião para ir embora.

– Saiam pela entrada principal! Me liguem quando chegarem lá em cima!

~oOo~

Todos deixaram Mitsumasa sozinho naquele local. Marin foi à frente, conduzindo-os até a entrada principal. Aquele lugar tinha um sabor especial para a ruiva: fora por ali que ela havia entrado pela primeira vez na empresa, a convite de Mitsumasa... Aquele lugar todo era apenas deles dois. Mas logo chegaram os clientes... e o os outro empregados...

Não demorou muito para que ela tomasse o celular de Shina. Não ia deixar que outra pessoa contasse ao seu querido patrão como estava o céu naquele dia. Mas a moça de cabelos esverdeados não se importava: não estava nem aí para o que ia acontecer.

Mitsumasa certificou-se que nenhum deles mais estava no local. Então abaixou-se com alguma dificuldade e pegou a corda que era usada para prender o barco à margem e amarrou seu corpo à cadeira de rodas.. Deu nós bem apertados para ter certeza de que ficaria bem preso.

Não demorou muito e o celular tocou...

– Alô? – perguntou ele, atendendo o telefone.

– Senhor Mitsumasa, é a Marin. Estamos aqui fora.

– Certo... Me descrevam como o céu está. Quero imaginar como seria vê-lo daqui de dentro e ver como posso projetar tudo.

– Bom, o dia está ensolarado...

O velho colocou o celular no colo sem escutar mais nada. Retirou do bolso do quimono um controle remoto. Pensou mais uma vez se aquilo era o certo a fazer... Mas do jeito que estava, não podia continuar. Apertou um botão e uma voz computadorizada saindo do aparelho avisou: “Portas e passagens da asa leste trancadas”.

– ... algumas nuvens...

Um novo botão... “Portas e passagens da asa oeste trancadas”.

– O senhor está me ouvindo? Senhor Mitsumasa?

Outro botão. “Entrada principal fechada”.

– Senhor Mitsumasa? Senhor Mitsumasa? – Marin gritava ao celular, enquanto os outros se mantinham calados. Quando deram por si, a porta por onde haviam saído estava se fechando – Não! Não faça isso! Senhor Mitsumasa!

De dentro da empresa, ele sentiu uma pontada de dor ao ouvir a voz da ruiva pelo telefone. Tinha que ser forte! Não era hora de voltar atrás.

“Cabine telefônica de transporte desativada”.

O desespero da mulher ficou ainda maior quando ela viu a cabine telefônica emergir por uma passagem que se abriu do chão.

– Senhor Mitsumasa... – caiu de joelhos, chorando.

“Fluxo de água cortado”.

Os outros observavam tudo assustados. Nem mesmo os outros empregados faziam idéia do que estava havendo. Mas fosse o que fosse, não ia acabar bem para Marin...

“Energia desligada”.

Não havia mais nada a ser feito. Não havia mais como voltar atrás. Ninguém nunca mais entraria ou sairia da empresa.

– Senhor Mitsumasa... o senhor está aí? – chamou a voz angustiada do outro lado da linha.

– Adeus, Marin. Muito obrigado por tudo.

Desligou o celular e o atirou na água. Fez o mesmo com o controle remoto e então usou a pouca força que ainda lhe restava para balançar o barco. Como não obteve resultados, pegou novamente o remo e o pressionou contra o fundo da embarcação, fazendo a cadeira se mover lentamente até a beirada dela. Olhou novamente para a água... Tão calma, tão cristalina... Que ali fosse seu túmulo.

– Perdão, meu Deus.

Fez força uma última vez e caiu na água. Sentiu a água invadindo aos poucos seu pulmões. Mas isto era o certo... Tinha que pagar por seus erros, pelos seus assassinatos... O peso da cadeira de rodas o fez afundar mais rápido, diminuindo sua dor.

Logo, as bolhas de ar não subiram mais à superfície


	12. Capítulo XII

\- NÃO!!!! – Marin berrou, se atirando contra a porta lacrada – NÃO!!! ELE NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO!!!! NÃO PODE!!!!

Só então, ao ver o choro desesperado da ruiva, os outros se deram conta de algo havia acontecido com Mitsumasa. Os outros empregados se aproximaram dela, tentando acalma-la.

– O que aconteceu, Marin? – perguntou Máscara da Morte – Tente se controlar.

– Ele... ele... – a mulher se atirou sobre o médico, chorando desesperadamente – Ele se matou! Ele se trancou lá dentro e se matou!

Ela continuou ali, sobre os braços de Máscara da Morte, chorando ininterruptamente. Aldebaran passou as mãos levemente pelo cabelo dela e então ela se jogou sobre o brasileiro, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e implorando perdão. Não só a ele, mas para todos. Nenhum dos outros ex-trabalhadores da empresa reconheciam a ruiva. O jeito ameaçador havia sumido...Ali estava apenas uma garota triste, chorando pela morte de uma pessoa querida.

– Porque ele fez isso? – ela chorava desesperadamente – Porque?

– Shhh... se acalme, Marin – pediu Aldebaran.

Ela continuou a soluçar. June também se aproximou dela, tentando dar algum apoio e até mesmo Shina, num raro gesto de bondade, disse-lhe algumas poucas palavras de conforto. Aos poucos, o som do choro foi ficando mais baixo.

Em pé, observando a cena, estavam os ex-clientes de Mitsumasa. Afrodite deixou escapar algumas poucas lágrimas, mas não sabia se eram de tristeza ou de qualquer outra coisa. Talvez alívio. Mu observava tudo calado e com uma expressão séria no rosto. Shaka tremia, temendo que Marin ainda tentasse algo contra ele.

Ia embora dali, mas não ia deixar Mu para trás... Ou Afrodite? Não queria terminar sozinho depois de toda essa confusão. Aproximou-se lentamente do companheiro com o qual passara longos anos de sua vida

– Nunca mais fale comigo ou chegue perto de mim novamente, Shaka – e se afastou para perto de Aldebaran.

O loiro então voltou seu olhar para Afrodite...

– Idem – e também foi de encontro aos outros.

Sentiu-se sozinho de uma forma que nunca se sentira antes. Todos ali, em volta de Marin, dando-lhe apoio... Apoio à maluca que tenta lhe matar havia poucos minutos e que agora era a pobre coitada, vítima da situação. E quanto a ele? Não merecia nada? Abandonado pelo namorado, pelo amante e pela empresa que havia jurado lhe servir. O que mais faltava?

– Shaka – escutou a voz de Marin lhe chamando – Eu... queria pedir desculpas...

Ela se levantou e deu alguns passos em direção a ele.

– Se afaste de mim! – disse ele, indo para trás.

– Por favor, Shaka, aceite minha desculpas...

– Não se aproxime!

– Olha, nós vamos voltar aqui de noite. Eu pedi a eles para que nos reuníssemos uma última vez para uma homenagem ao senhor Mitsumasa. Você pode vir também. Nós vamos rezar por ele perto da cabine telefônica da empresa...

– Aquele velho maluco foi para o inferno! – ele berrou – E é pra lá que vocês deveriam ir também!

– Shaka... – ela tentou pedir mais uma vez, porém era tarde: o loiro fugiu rapidamente.

~oOo~

A noite caiu rapidamente sobre a cidade, espalhando seu manto negro sobre cada um dos movimentados bairros de Tokyo, silenciando as fábricas e dando voz aos bares e danceterias. Porém, naquela noite, um pequeno grupo de pessoas se deslocava para um local bastante silencioso.

Haviam se encontrado numa esquina próxima ao local onde iam rezar e seguiam juntos para onde a cabine telefônica estava.

Marin ia à frente, rezando baixinho. Estava com uma aparência horrível devido ao choque que tivera naquela tarde. Mais atrás, era seguida por Aldebaran e Mu, que iam de braços dados. Após todo o tumulto daquele dia, com muito custo o brasileiro convenceu seu namorado de que deveriam dizer um último adeus para Mitsumasa, pois ele os havia unido e coisa e tal... Mu aceitou a contragosto.

Mais atrás iam Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, desviando os olhares que teimavam em se encontrar, juntamente com June, que havia trazido alguns objetos japoneses que nada tinham a ver com cerimônias religiosas — mas que ela havia visto em um mangá e achado interessante — e Shina, fumando um cigarro atrás do outro.

Uma garoa fina começou a cair.

– Oh não, a moça do tempo disse que não ia chover de noite... – June suspirou, desanimada.

Continuaram a andar enquanto os pingos de chuva engrossavam lentamente.

– Estão prontos? – perguntou Marin, se voltando para eles com um sorriso.

Todos concordaram, acenando as cabeças.

– O senhor Mitsumasa ficará muito feliz com... – ouviram-se então barulho vindo do beco onde estava a cabine telefônica – Mas o que é isso?

Correram até o lugar onde estava o pequeno cubículo e o encontraram no chão, destroçado. O telefone havia sido reduzido a pedaços. O vidro estava espalhado pelo chão. Algumas vidraças ainda resistiam presas à armação de aço, totalmente estilhaçadas. Ao lado dos destroços, via-se um vulto negro, que golpeava tudo com uma marreta, tomado de um fúria indomável.

A pessoa misteriosa demorou a perceber que não estava sozinha: continuou desferindo golpes contra a placa luminosa que dizia “cabine telefônica”, destruindo-a totalmente. Depois disso, bateu no que restara da armação, deformando todo o esqueleto metálico.

– Shaka – murmurou Mu, baixinho, reconhecendo o responsável pelo ataque.

O loiro se assustou ao perceber que tinha uma platéia. Levantou a marreta, quase sem força, ameaçando-os.

– Saiam daqui! Saiam daqui ou farei o mesmo com vocês! – ele repetiu a mesma frase algumas vezes ainda segurando a ferramenta, mesmo que os braços cansados lhe implorassem para que ela a soltasse no chão.

– Shaka, você está muito nervoso... – disse Máscara da Morte – Deixe que nós ajudemos você...

– Não! Eu não preciso de ajuda!

– Shaka...

E então houve um tiro. No momento, ninguém soube de onde havia vindo o disparo. June soltou um grito assustado e todos se atiraram para o chão. O loiro fora alvejado no ombro direito. A marreta caiu no chão. Só então que perceberão que Marin não havia se abaixado, mas sim, que ela havia disparado o tiro.

–Marin-san... – murmurou June.

– Levantem-se! Quero todos de pé! – ela ordenou e um a um, lentamente, eles se levantaram – Todos para perto dele, agora!

Com o pistola, ela apontou para Shaka, cujo sangue já começava a manchar a roupa branca que lhe havia sido entregue naquela tarde. Os outros se reuniram em torno dele, assustados com a surpresa que a ruiva havia preparado...

– Por que, Marin? Por que? – perguntou Aldebaran.

– Calado, seu saco de bosta inútil! – apontou o revolver para ele. As mãos da atiradora tremiam – Vocês arruinaram o grande plano do senhor Mitsumasa! Destruíram a empresa dele, o sonho dele e a vida dele!

– Marin-san...

– Fique quieta, sua retardada! Eu agüentei vocês por todos esses anos... O senhor Mitsumasa sustentou vocês e vocês destruíram tudo!

Ninguém ousou dizer mais nada. Tudo já estava armado desde o começo.

– Se ele foi para o inferno hoje, nós todos iremos com ele. Tem uma bala para cada um de nós aqui e...

– Já gastou uma com ele, idiota... – disse Shina, tentando proteger seu cigarro da chuva.

– E posso gastar a próxima com você, sua chaminé cafona!

De repente, algumas risadas romperam os gritos da outra. Shaka estava rindo algo e de forma assustadora, o que deixou todos em alerta. A ruiva se aproximou dele, apontando a arma.

– Do que está rindo?! Me diga!

– De você – disse ele, dando um sorriso desdenhoso – Você se acha a voz da verdade... Acha que tudo o que aquele velho idiota fez foi algo bom... Não sei quem é mais burro aqui, se foram eles que acreditaram na sua mentira de vir rezar ou você por bolar um plano tão estúpido!

– CALE A BOCA!!!

– Aquele velho só fez merda! Fodeu com a minha vida, com a de vocês e com a dos outros clientes! Ia ser melhor se ele nunca tivesse aparecido! Ia ser melhor se tivesse perdido a cabeça ao invés dos movimentos das pernas!

– NÃO FALE ASSIM DO SENHOR MITSUMASA!!!!

– E você... você me enoja... Sempre a santinha do pau oco... a servente fiel... Você é uma maluca histérica que...

Novos tiros foram disparados. Seis no total. O loiro então caiu no chão, sem vida.

– Que imbecil... Gastou os nossos tiros nele – disse Shina, jogando o cigarro fora. Ia ser inútil tentar fumar naquela chuva.

Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran correram até Shaka, tentando detectar seus batimentos cardíacos e a pulsação, mas tudo havia cessado. Marin olhava o corpo abismada. Tinha o plano todo em sua cabeça: tudo planejado, tudo correto... Porque agora sentia receio do que tinha feito?

A chuva já estava forte e uma poça havia se formado. O sangue se espalhava pela água acumulada.

– Marin-san... – June foi dando pequenos passos em direção à ela – Solte a arma, por favor...

Porém a ruiva não obedeceu. Apontou a arma para a menina.

– Cuidado, June! – berrou Shina, indo na direção dela e tentando protegê-la. Abraçou-se a ela com força. Não ia permitir que matassem sua amiga de longa data.

O último disparo. A loira começou a chorar desesperadamente. A roupa da moça de cabelos esverdeados ficou manchada de sangue. Mas o sangue não era seu... Muito menos de June.

Quando deram por si, viram que Marin havia enfiado o revólver na própria boca e se matado com a última bala. Houve um longo período de silêncio. Ninguém dizia uma palavra. Ninguém sabia o que dizer.

Enfim, tudo estava acabado.

– Vamos embora daqui, Alde – pediu Mu, assustado.

– Também acho melhor irmos embora – disse o moreno – Logo a polícia estará aqui e cobrarão explicações.

– Concordo com vocês – continuou Máscara da Morte – Duvido que eles acreditariam na história da empresa de Mitsumasa e coisa e tal... Vamos deixar que cheguem às próprias conclusões.

E assim, o grupo se dissipou.


	13. Capítulo XIII - Final

Na manhã seguinte e por outros dois dias, a notícia ocupou as páginas dos jornais. As manchetes anunciavam o “triste fim do romance dos dois desconhecidos”. A polícia levantou a hipótese que poderia ser um crime passional: a mulher provavelmente descobriu que o namorado a estava traindo e decidiu mata-lo, tirando posteriormente a própria vida.

O interessante era que nenhum dos dois tinha documentos e ninguém nunca apareceu para reclamar os corpos. Logicamente, Marin não tinha documentos pois passara os últimos anos de sua vida abaixo da terra, cuidando de Mitsumasa, enquanto os documentos de Shaka havia ficado em sua outra roupa que também ficaria enterrada para sempre com o restante da empresa.

Tentaram descobrir se a arma tinha vindo de alguma loja ou algo parecido, mas não tiveram sorte: foi comprada no mercado negro. Nunca descobririam que a ruiva havia dado seu celular, e um anel e um pingente de ouro, ambos presentes de seu avô, que ela havia ganho quando era criança em troca do revólver.

Passado um mês, ninguém mais falava sobre o casal misterioso. No fim de um ano, o caso já havia sido apagado completamente da memória dos muitos cidadãos que liam jornal ou assistiam televisão.

Apenas duas pessoas pareciam ter se lembrado daqueles dois mortos.

– Você por aqui? – perguntou Shina, surpresa, ao ver June entrar no beco com uma rosa vermelha na mão.

– Vim fazer uma visita a eles – disse a menina sorrindo – Não esperava encontrar você.

– É, nem eu...

– Faz um ano, hein...

– Pois é – disse a ex-empregada da empresa, ainda surpresa com o aparecimento repentino da antiga colega – O Mu e o Aldebaran ainda estão juntos. Encontrei eles no mercado esses dias atrás. Estão muito bem.

– Sugoi! – a loira exclamou, sorridente – Eu também vi o Di-chan e Ma-chan esses dias! Eles tiveram uma filha!

– Então o Afrodite...

– Ah não, o Ma-chan tirou da cabeça dele a idéia de trocar de sexo. É adotada.

– Puxa, que legal! Como se chama?

– Vera Hellen.

– Bonito.

– É, a menina é uma gracinha! E quanto a você?

– Eu? Eu me viro...

– Parou de fumar?

– É... parei de me sentir menos nervosa depois que tudo aquilo acabou e não precisei mais da válvula de escape.

– Nunca imaginei você nervosa – disse June, rindo.

– Nem queira imaginar! O pior é que engordei dois quilos.

E as duas caíram na gargalhada, como nos velhos tempos...

– Essa rosa é para eles?

– Era.

– Era?

– Vou dar ela pra você.

– Pra mim? – Shina ficou vermelha – Porque?

– Por ter me salvado aquela noite.

– Não lhe salvei. Ela não ia atirar em você...

– Mas se atirasse, você ia acabar tomando o tiro!

 

A moça de cabelos esverdeados apenas sorriu.

– Você já tentou comer pétalas de rosa?

– Não... Porque?

– Dizem que é gostoso...

– Será?

– Só há um jeito de descobrir... – June retirou uma pequena pétala aveludada da flor e colocou na boca – Hum... É gostoso! Quer provar também?

Primeiramente, Shina deu de ombros, mas o olhara da menina era insistente...

– Certo. Me deixa provar...

E de surpresa, a loira enlaçou seu pescoço com os braços e beijou-lhe os lábios intensamente. A mulher mais velha sentiu um pouco desajeitada de princípio, mas logo retribuiu àquela pequena e deliciosa carícia.

– E então... Que tal?

– Realmente é bom – piscou para June – Talvez eu devesse provar mais dessas pétalas... Quer tomar um café?

– Adoraria!

E as duas saíram juntas, conversando alegremente e contando as novidades. Paralelo a isso, a cidade toda corria em alta velocidade. Nada podia parar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Para Jade, Deneb, Sayo, Ma-chan, Pandora, Youko-chan e Tanko que tiveram o carinho e a paciência de ler antes.
> 
> Concluída em 25/12/05


End file.
